Lies & Truth
by Ruwa no Pen
Summary: Une nouvelle année commence pour Akane et son frère qui retrouvent sans grand enthousiasme les murs de leur lycée, ou plutôt de leur prison. Les élèves ne se doutent pas encore qu'un monstre s'est invité parmi eux, ils ne se doutent pas encore que les prochains mois les mettront à l'épreuve, et certains n'y survivront peut-être pas. (L'Arc en Ciel)
1. Prologue

**Je ne vous cache pas que les débuts de cette fiction auront été assez chaotiques puisque je l'avais entamée durant l'été 2013 (si je me souviens bien), et après l'écriture de quelques chapitres j'avais finalement abandonné l'idée, pour la reprendre plus d'un an plus tard. Une fois encore je tente un style assez différent de ce que j'ai l'habitude de faire, je suis assez curieuse de voir ce que ça va donner ^-^.**

Prologue

Début Avril

Ploc. Ploc. Ploc. Les gouttes s'écrasaient violemment sur le pare-brise, immédiatement balayées par les essuie-glaces dont le grincement désagréable venait s'ajouter au ronronnement de la voiture qui traçait sur la route. Le ciel dans lequel couvaient d'énormes nuages orageux déchargeant des trombes d'eau sur ce pauvre coin de campagne nippone, déversant par là même un étrange sentiment d'ennui et de lassitude. Cette ambiance avait depuis longtemps atteint l'intérieur de l'habitacle préservé de l'humidité et de la fureur du vent, puisque le morceau de famille qui y était abrité n'avait quasiment pas échangé un mot depuis leur départ.

L'oncle conduisait tout en suivant les commentaires d'un match de baseball à la radio et les deux plus jeunes écoutaient leur musique à l'arrière, le regard perdu dans le paysage monotone qui défilait derrière la vitre dégoulinante de pluie. Akane, la sœur, somnolait presque malgré le rock qui résonnait à fond dans ses oreilles. Elle entrouvrit un œil lorsqu'une odeur de nicotine lui parvint et elle entendit à travers le son des guitares qui s'échappaient de ses écouteurs que leur ainé demandait à Ken, son jumeau, d'éteindre cette saloperie de cigarette. Rassurée de voir que rien ne sortait de l'ordinaire, elle recala sa tête et se laissa de nouveau aller à des rêveries quelconque, pas franchement enthousiaste à l'idée d'atteindre leur destination.

On les ramenait dans leur prison, même si ce n'était pas le nom que ce lieu portait officiellement, c'était pourtant ainsi que tous les élèves qui le fréquentaient appelaient l'internat où leurs parents les envoyaient pour être débarrassés. Il fallait les comprendre d'ailleurs, car à l'image de nos deux complices qui s'avançaient vers leur nouvelle cage, les adolescents inscrits au pensionnat Murasaki Atsu (du nom de la fondatrice de l'établissement) étaient tous qualifiés de « cas difficiles ». Du simple échec scolaire au casier judiciaire, on trouvait de tout là-bas, et ceux qui n'avaient pas suffisamment de choses à se reprocher devaient se plier à la loi des plus forts. L'éducation était censée y être des plus strictes mais il y avait toujours moyens de passer entre les mailles du filet, et en tant que dernière année, les deux frères et sœurs avaient eu le temps d'apprendre les combines pour échapper au règlement draconien instauré par cette vieille mégère de directrice.

Akane poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme lorsque la voiture franchit les grilles du lycée ultra privé où elle allait passer tout son temps jusqu'aux prochaines vacances, qui honnêtement n'arriveraient jamais trop tôt. Mais l'après-midi débutait à peine et elle comptait bien profiter des dernières heures de liberté qu'il lui restait avant le début des cours qui aurait lieu dès le lendemain matin. Comme toujours leur oncle les abandonna dès qu'ils eurent récupérés leurs valises respectives et ils regardèrent le cabriolet s'éloigner, les pneus crissant sur les gravillons, slalomant pour éviter les étudiants qui se baladaient dans les allées. En soi d'extérieur, l'endroit n'avait rien de désagréable avec ses grands bâtiments anciens, ses jardins impeccablement tondus et les quelques fontaines qui agrémentaient l'air de leur clapotis. Cependant une silhouette sèche se planta devant le duo et les agressa de sa voix nasillarde, leur souhaitant la bienvenue à sa manière, adoptant ce ton hésitant entre sarcasme et suffisance :

« Mademoiselle et Monsieur Kitamura, quel plaisir de vous revoir. Toujours parmi les premiers arrivés, votre ponctualité vous honore. »

Ken ne put retenir un rire moqueur et la directrice –car qui d'autre cela aurait-il bien pu être ?- le fusilla du regard, toute trace d'amusement -même feint- désertant immédiatement son visage. Ils n'avaient jamais été très doués pour être à l'heure et ne s'étaient d'ailleurs par gênés pour cultiver cet art, en particulier lorsqu'il s'agissait de se rendre en cours.

« Mais bon, maintenant que vous êtes ici vous allez pouvoir vous installer et prendre vos nouvelles responsabilités. »

Les frères et sœurs échangèrent un regard intrigué tandis que l'arrogante et coincée principale poursuivait :

« Cette année j'ai décidé que les élèves ayant déjà l'expérience de nos murs s'occuperaient chacun d'un des nouveaux inscrits. Cela commence bien sûr par une visite des lieux en bonne et due forme, mais la collaboration continuera sur le reste de l'année avec soutien scolaire si besoin est, aide à l'intégration et autres réjouissances de ce genre. Cela vous concerne plus particulièrement, jeune demoiselle, puisque votre protégé a reçu la charge de chef de dortoir. Sur ce, bonne installation. »

Et fière de sa décision à la con, elle s'éloigna d'un pas pressé, sans doute pour laisser croire qu'elle n'avait pas que ça à faire et qu'un tas de paperasse l'attendait sur son bureau. Akane cracha alors un juron fort peu élégant qui ne provoqua rien d'autre qu'un haussement d'épaule passif de son ainé qui se dirigeait déjà vers l'entrée de l'internat, trainant ses bagages et son étui à guitare derrière lui. La cadette le suivit mollement, levant les yeux vers le haut du bâtiment devant lequel il se séparèrent, lui partant vers la droite et le dortoir masculin tandis qu'elle faisait de même de l'autre côté pour gagner celui des filles.

Et à peine l'entrée franchie, elle fut assaillie par une bonne dizaine de ses camarades qui piaillaient et gloussaient en se l'échangeant tour à tour telle une balle de ping-pong pour lui souhaiter la bienvenue. Elle tenta tant bien que mal de les calmer, répondant à leur question en souriant tout en avançant à travers la petite foule qui s'amassait autour d'elle, souhaitant tous savoir comment s'étaient déroulées ses vacances, si elle s'était bien reposée, et si elle désirait changer de chambre surtout elle devait le faire savoir. L'héritière des Kitamura les remercia et claqua la porte de sa cellule, essoufflée par tant d'agitation, mais c'était sans compter sur la tornade blonde qui lui sauta dans les bras dès qu'elle eut le malheur de se retourner.

« Kane-chaaaan ! gazouilla-t-elle en la secouant comme un prunier.

—Yo Sakura, répondit l'intéressée qui ne faisait pas preuve d'autant d'enthousiasme.

—Tu m'as manqué ! s'exclama son amie en se reculant. Tu sais qu'on a des kohai maintenant ? C'est pas juste trop méga super ? s'extasia-t-elle en sautillant partout.

—On en avait déjà avant, fit remarquer sa complice en posant lourdement sa valise sur le lit non occupé. Juste que là on est obligé de jouer les baby-sitters. »

Inutile de lire dans ses pensées pour saisir que cette situation ne la réjouissait pas franchement, et d'un côté c'était compréhensible, après tout elle aurait préféré qu'on lui demande son avis et qu'elle puisse ainsi refuser clairement, plutôt qu'être contrainte de maltraiter un nouvel étudiant qui au fond n'avait rien fait pour mériter sa colère. Quoique bien s'en occuper mettrait probablement la vielle bique qui leur servait de proviseur en rage, et ce serait toujours un occasion de moins pour elle de coller la jeune interne qui allait se tuer à la tâche, tout compte fait.

Akane rangea donc rapidement ses affaires, optimisant l'espace pour ne pas envahir de son bordel la chambre minuscule à laquelle elles avaient toutes les deux droit, écoutant d'une oreille distraite son excentrique acolyte faire la liste des garçons « hyper méga trop canons » qu'elle avait repérés depuis le matin. À l'entendre elle avait déjà constitué des dossiers sur chacun d'entre eux, récitant de tête et avec moult détails ce qu'ils appréciaient ou non, capable pour la plupart de décrire leur plat favori. Sa colocataire la soupçonnait de plus en plus d'avoir été agent de la CIA dans une autre vie.

La jeune fille se recoiffa prestement, réunissant ses longs et encombrants cheveux bruns en une queue de cheval avant de déclarer son départ pour ses anciens appartements, ignorant les protestations indignées de Sakura qui n'avait même pas dit la moitié de ce qu'elle avait à lui raconter. La cellule réservée au chef de dortoir avait l'avantage d'être plus spacieuse et d'être située à un étage différent de toutes les autres chambres, avantage dont la jeune Kitamura avait elle-même bénéficié l'année précédente avant de devoir passer le flambeau. C'est donc avec une certaine nostalgie qu'elle monta les marches jusqu'au fameux palier qui avait été le sien durant plusieurs mois, frappant à la porte avant d'entrer sans attendre la réponse.

Un jeune homme se leva avec précipitation en la voyant, s'inclinant légèrement en guise de salut, et l'étudiante pris le temps de l'examiner de la tête au pied, histoire de bien lui faire comprendre qu'elle allait décidé en quelques secondes s'il méritait ou non son attention. Elle fut pour le moins surprise par ses traits efféminés qui lui rappelaient assez les chanteurs à la mode ces derniers temps, mais plus encore par son regard d'un noir d'encre qui ne cilla même pas lorsqu'elle le fixa avec insistance. Il n'avait pas l'air d'être un premier de la classe mais son visage n'avait pas non plus la dureté qu'offraient des années passées dans un gang ou à enchainer les bastons de rue. Alors pourquoi était-il là lui ?

« C'est quoi ton nom ? s'enquit-elle finalement.

—Hideto. Takarai Hideto.

—Kitamura Akane, fit-elle sobrement en lui tendant la main.

—Akane-senpai donc, sourit-il en la serrant.

—Comme tu voudras. Prêt pour une petite visite ?

—Je te suis. »

Elle se détourna sans plus attendre et ils partirent tous deux à la conquête du lycée, entamant leur tournée par l'internat et le réfectoire qui constituait le rez-de-chaussée, mais ils ne s'y attardèrent pas vraiment, poursuivant leur route avec le bâtiment qui abritait leurs salles de cours. Ce qui prit le plus de temps au final fut de se rendre sur chaque terrain réservé aux diverses activités sportives comme le tennis, basketball, voley pour l'intérieur du gymnase… La directrice encourageait grandement ses chers élèves à dépenser leur énergie, ce serait toujours ça de moins qu'ils utiliseraient pour faire des conneries. Et pendant qu'ils parcouraient chaque recoin de la vaste propriété privée, la jeune fille expliquait à son kohai tout ce qu'il aurait à accomplir au sein de l'établissement en tant que chef de dortoirs. La liste était longue et décourageante mais elle lui apprit un détail important lorsqu'il poussa un soupir résigné :

« Le truc à savoir c'est que tu n'es absolument pas obligé de faire tout ça. Ranger le matériel après les matchs, aider les cuisiniers… Tout ça c'est utile quand ta moyenne se casse la gueule et que t'as besoin de regagner des points rapidement. Pour chaque service rendu tu gagnes un point qui s'ajoute à ta note de comportement. Sachant que cette note est sur 100, c'est censé t'inciter à travailler dur. Mais si t'as de problèmes dans aucune matière tu peux facilement t'en passer.

—On dirait que tu t'y connais bien. C'était toi la responsable l'année dernière ? l'interrogea le nouveau qui marchait à ses côtés, attentif à la moindre de ses paroles.

—Tout juste le bleu, confirma-t-elle, en saluant un camarade qui s'entrainait sur le stade avec des amis. Alors si t'as une question, hésite pas. T'éloignes pas trop de moi et je t'apprendrai tout ce qu'i savoir sur cet enfer.

—Enfer ? Les gens ont l'air plutôt sympa pourtant » s'étonna le jeune homme, un peu dubitatif.

L'ainée se permit un petit rire amusé avant de répliquer :

« Tu dis ça parce que c'est le premier jour, on est encore en vacances, mais dès demain ce sera différent. Il y a des personnes avec qui il vaut mieux être ami…

—Comme toi ? demanda-t-il malicieusement.

—Comme moi, oui » acquiesça-t-elle avec un léger sourire.

Et elle était sérieuse. Akane n'était pas en isolement pour échec scolaire, contrairement à son frère qui avait sombré dans la drogue pour fuir la pression que leur père exerçait sur eux. Ils devaient toujours être les meilleurs, obtenir les plus hauts résultats pour lui succéder dignement à la tête de l'entreprise familiale, chose dont aucun des jumeaux n'avait particulièrement envie. Mais la cadette n'avait pas choisi la même voie que Ken pour échapper au stress des examens à répétition et de la course à l'excellence. Sa méthode à elle était beaucoup moins inquiétante pour sa propre santé, mais beaucoup plus pour celle des autres. À force d'être sans arrêt pousser à bout elle avait fini par se défouler sur ses camarades, sans parler des professeurs qui osaient lui faire part de leurs remarques déplaisantes. Ses poings étaient devenus son moyen d'expression favori, ses victimes avaient porté plaintes, son père avait payé et elle s'était retrouvée là. Fin de l'histoire.

« Donc mes seules vraies missions sont de m'assurer que tout le monde se couche et se lève à l'heure, conclut Hideto.

—Et d'être l'intermédiaire entre les enseignants et les élèves. C'est très important ça. Tu es un peu un avocat pour les élèves qui sont à deux doigts de l'exclusion.

—Et il y en a beaucoup des élèves comme ça ? fit-il, curieux.

—Beaucoup oui ! » s'esclaffa la jeune Kitamura.

Certes il ne le sentait pas encore parce qu'il faisait beau, les oiseaux chantaient et les rires des étudiants résonnaient aux quatre coins du bahut, mais il n'avait pas mis les pieds au paradis. Si l'école avait dû afficher un message d'accueil, elle aurait sans doute choisi d'inscrire en lettres capitales, juste sous le nom de l'établissement : WELCOME TO HELL.


	2. Chapter 1

**Tout d'abord merci à Mamsayi pour avoir posté la première review sur cette fiction :D. Pour te répondre, j'utilise les membres du groupe L'Arc-en-Ciel, ainsi que d'autres personnages qui sortent de ma tête. Ravie que le prologue t'ait plu en tout cas, n'hésite pas à lire les autres histoires, je suis toujours curieuse d'avoir de nouveaux avis :).**

Chapitre 1

Début Avril

Akane poussa un profond soupir en admirant passivement la vue depuis la fenêtre, prenant d'hors et déjà son mal en patience alors que les cours n'avaient même pas encore commencé. Pour l'heure elle était assise dans la salle de classe où elle allait passer d'interminables journées d'ennui, écoutant d'une oreille distraite les blablas incessants des autres élèves installés près d'elle. Rien n'avait particulièrement changé depuis l'année précédente, toujours les mêmes tables en bois plus ou moins taguées, les mêmes uniformes sombres, le même papier-peint immonde lorsqu'on s'aventurait dans les dortoirs, le même paysage vide à l'horizon. Tout comme la veille il pleuvait dehors, le genre de pluie vicieuse qui s'infiltre dans vos vêtements et vous fait frisoter les cheveux, qui se dépose doucement sur votre peau sans pour autant vous tremper jusqu'aux os.

Tout ici répugnait la jeune femme et la fit soupirer à nouveau tandis qu'elle essayait vainement de se rassurer en se disant que c'était sa dernière année dans cette prison minable. Cependant lorsqu'elle songeait à ce qui l'attendait après, elle préférait presque redoubler plutôt qu'avoir à supporter son père qui comptait apprendre à ses chers enfants comment gérer l'entreprise familiale. Ken, lui, voulait tenter de se lancer dans une carrière musicale, quitte à devoir travailler un temps comme serveur ou autre histoire de gagner un peu d'indépendance. Sa sœur le trouvait chanceux d'avoir un tel rêve car contrairement à lui, si elle voulait réaliser le sien elle avait besoin de l'argent de papa, et ça inutile d'y compter. Son avenir était déjà tout tracé, elle n'avait pas le choix, elle ne l'avait jamais eu.

Toute à ces noires pensées, l'héritière Kitamura ne perçut pas immédiatement la présence juste à côté d'elle, et ce fut seulement lorsque ladite présence se manifesta qu'elle tressaillit et se retourna vivement, dévisageant son kohai alors que celui-ci lui souriait gentiment.

« Oh. Salut, lança-t-elle d'une voix monotone. Tu devrais te dépêcher de gagner ta salle, les cours vont bientôt commencer, le prévint-elle puisque tel était son rôle.

—Je sais. Visiblement on est dans la même classe, lui apprit Hideto en s'asseyant au bureau juste à droite du sien.

—Attends, t'es pas censé avoir un an de moins que nous ? s'étonna l'ainée en fronçant les sourcils.

—J'ai sauté une classe au collège, déclara-t-il sobrement en haussant les épaules.

—Alors qu'est-ce que- »

Mais la demoiselle fut interrompue par l'arrivée de leur professeur principal, qu'elle reconnut comme étant le vieux professeur d'anglais dont elle écopait déjà depuis le début du lycée. Probablement très proche de la retraite, il se montrait plus laxiste que bien d'autres de ses collègues et c'était sans doute l'un des rares qu'elle respectait un minimum. Ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de sécher ses cours, soyons d'accord, seulement ils avaient passé une sorte d'accord tacite qui troquaient heures de liberté contre travaux particuliers –souvent plus difficiles que ceux dispenser en cours- à réaliser de son côté. C'était bien l'une des rares choses dont elle ne se plaignait pas d'ailleurs.

« Asseyez-vous. »

Raclements de chaises. Tous les arrière-trains retrouvèrent leur siège attitré et chaque étudiant s'empara d'un des emplois du temps qui circulaient déjà dans les rangs, avant de décider d'avec quelle assiduité il comptait suivre les paroles de l'enseignant. Quelques uns s'affalèrent sur leur table pour finir leur nuit tandis que d'autres écoutaient attentivement le professeur ou rêvassaient dans leur coin. Akane faisait partie de cette dernière catégorie et à son grand soulagement, la sonnerie annonçant la pause retentit bien plus vite que prévu.

Ni une ni deux elle se précipita comme le reste du troupeau vers le couloir et se stoppa net en plein milieu, reculant lentement jusqu'à se placer juste en face de la porte coulissante encore grande ouverte, observant Takarai-kun qui demeurait sagement assis, la tête dans les bras comme s'il dormait. Prise de pitié pour ce pauvre gamin qui débarquait ici sans connaître personne d'autres qu'elle, elle revint sur ses pas et le secoua un peu brusquement, pas habituée à faire dans la délicatesse.

« Amène-toi, je vais te présenter à des amis. »

Il sourit, reconnaissant, avant de lui emboiter le pas à travers le bâtiment qu'ils longèrent jusqu'à tomber sur une porte récalcitrante qui s'ouvrit après un bon coup de pied en pleine serrure. S'ensuivit l'ascension de quelques marches avant que le duo ne débouche enfin sur le toit de l'école où les attendaient déjà Ken et Sakura, la clope au bec pour l'un et les piaillements aux lèvres pour l'autre.

« Kane-chaaaan ! » s'écria-t-elle en se jetant sur sa complice pour la serrer dans ses bras.

Mais surprise de ne pas la voir seule, elle se recula prestement avant de demander d'un ton méfiant d'où perçait une pointe de jalousie.

« C'est qui lui ?

—Takarai Hideto, enchanté, fit-il en s'inclinant légèrement. Salut Ken-kun ! ajouta-t-il d'un air ravi en rejoignant le jeune homme qui lui tendit presque aussitôt son briquet.

—Ah, vous vous connaissez déjà, nota la sœur en s'accoudant au parapet.

—On s'est croisé hier, acquiesça son jumeau. Il te cherchait comme un chiot perdu.

—N'importe quoi ! s'indigna le kohai en lui assénant un coup de coude dans les côtes.

—C'est l'effet que tu m'as fait » s'amusa le fils Kitamura en soufflant un nuage de nicotine.

* * *

Deux corps épuisés s'affalèrent violemment sur leur matelas qui grincèrent pour manifester leur mécontentement, accompagnant ainsi les soupirs éreintés des demoiselles aux visages enfoncés dans leurs oreillers. Jamais elles ne s'étaient senties aussi épuisées de toute leur vie, et la brune tourna juste assez la tête pour pouvoir souffler, harassée :

« Bordel tu m'as tuée.

—C'était peut-être pas une si bonne idée ce troisième match, concéda Sakura en s'enfouissant sous sa couverture, son nez dépassant à peine des draps.

—Promets-moi que plus jamais on fera ça, soupira son amie en l'imitant.

—Promis. »

Le match de tennis qu'Akane venait de disputer contre la blonde la laissait pantelante, comme chaque fois qu'elles s'affrontaient, et sa collègue n'était pas dans un meilleur état. Elles étaient les deux meilleures joueuses du lycée, celles qui avaient le plus besoin de se défouler et dont l'énergie mettait un temps fou à s'épuiser, et elles se retrouvaient fatalement à chaque finale. Pas de réelle rivalité entre elles cependant, ce n'était qu'un jeu et elles y gagnaient la plupart du temps chacune leur tour, sans rancune donc. C'était d'ailleurs grâce à ce sport qu'elles s'étaient rencontrées, quelques années auparavant. À cette époque l'une trouvait malin de s'entrainer dans la discipline qui sauvait quelque peu sa moyenne scolaire, tandis que l'autre avait tout simplement trop de stress accumulé en elle et une envie folle de frapper tout ce qui bougeait.

La plus frivole des deux n'avaient jamais été du genre intellectuelle au contraire de sa complice, contrainte de bosser comme une folle pour s'assurer de bonnes notes dans la majorité des matières. Elles n'avaient pas énormément de points communs en réalité, mais cela ne les avait pas empêchées de se rapprocher en ce sens ou chacune possédait au moins une chose que l'autre n'avait pas. Sakura avait une famille aimante là où l'héritière Kitamura n'avait que la fortune dont son père faisait sans arrêt étalage. Les grands-parents de la première avaient une petite maison en bord de mère là où la deuxième obtenait des invitations pour les galas les plus prestigieux. L'amitié c'est aussi un échange de bons procédés.

« Il te plait ? »

La jeune femme émergea brusquement et papillonna des yeux un petit moment, le temps de se souvenir qu'elle était dans sa chambre au dortoir et que sa colocataire n'en avait visiblement pas fini avec elle.

« Putain je m'endormais là ! râla-t-elle en pivotant face au mur pour bien signifier sa frustration.

—Réponds donc à ma question et j'te fous la paix » répliqua la blonde.

Si seulement c'était vrai. Son amie venait très probablement de faire cette belle promesse en croisant les doigts dans son dos mais soit, cela ne lui coûtait rien de la renseigner après tout.

« Tu parles de Hideto je suppose ? s'enquit-elle tout de même.

—Qui d'autre ?

—Il est plus jeune que moi, ça serait un peu bizarre, dévia Akane.

—Je te demande pas quel temps il fait mais s'il te plait ! s'énerva sa complice.

—Oui ! Contente ? rétorqua la brune.

—Très ! »

Elle entendit Sakura gigoter jusqu'à trouver une position convenable et une profonde respiration ne tarda pas à emplir la pièce, signe qu'elle s'était –enfin- assoupie. Voilà qu'elle avait presque eu droit à un interrogatoire, cela faisait bien longtemps que ce n'était pas arrivé. Sa frivole d'amie l'avait toujours gardée et protégée précieusement comme on s'occuperait de son jouet préféré, toujours la première à la chouchouter et à prendre sa défense si nécessaire. Dès qu'une nouvelle personne entrait dans la vie de la fille Kitamura, elle faisait immédiatement l'objet d'une enquête approfondie pour que Saku-chan s'assure que sa petite peluche ne serait pas abîmée ou maltraitée si jamais venait un jour où elle ne pourrait plus la surveiller. C'était touchant en un sens bien que parfois un peu étouffant, mais elle s'y était habituée, après tout sa camarade ne lui avait pas vraiment laissé le choix. Elle savait faire preuve d'une volonté et d'un entêtement sans pareil lorsque quelque chose lui tenait à cœur.

Bien sûr il fallait savoir que la blonde ne s'intéressait pas qu'à la jeune femme mais également à son frère dont elle s'était entichée depuis peu, et la sœur s'arrangeait souvent pour les réunir tous les deux, comme si de rien n'était. Évidemment l'air perpétuellement blasé de Ken avait de quoi refroidir parfois, mais comme dit précédemment, Sakura était incroyablement déterminée quand elle le voulait, et les résultats de cette détermination se faisaient de plus en plus visibles ces derniers temps.

Et comme chaque demoiselle en couple –ou ayant bien l'intention de l'être très prochainement dans le cas présent-, l'amie d'Akane s'était mise en tête de lui trouver quelqu'un à elle aussi, sans doute pour pouvoir faire des rendez-vous à quatre ou ce genre de conneries. La brune sentait donc bien que derrière ce « Il te plait ? » lancé avec le plus d'innocence dont elle était capable, sa complice avait sans doute déjà élaboré des dizaines de plans dans son cerveau en constante ébullition visant à les rassembler tous les deux le plus souvent possible. Autant dire que sa vie allait être agitée dans les prochains jours.

Alors que le sommeil l'avait gagné depuis plusieurs heures maintenant, la jeune étudiante se réveilla en sursaut, alertée par des grincements suraigus qui n'auraient clairement pas du retentir aussi tard dans la nuit. Elle crut d'abord que cela ne venait que d'un mouvement trop brusque de Sakura qui aurait brusqué les ressorts du lit, mais c'était avant de voir la lumière qui filtrait sous la porte de leur chambre. Elle identifia alors le bruit qu'elle avait entendu comme les protestations du parquet alors que quelqu'un se baladait allègrement dans le couloir. L'héritière Kitamura tenta de se rassurer en se martelant que seuls les pions et Hideto avaient les clefs des dortoirs et qu'aucun intrus ne pouvait décemment s'être introduit dans le bâtiment. Et puis ne dramatisons pas, peut-être était-ce juste une fille d'une cellule voisine qui allait aux toilettes ou chercher un verre d'eau. Oui, pas de quoi paniquer voyons.

Calmée, Akane se rendormit comme un bébé et cela valait sans doute mieux au fond, car si elle était restée éveillée un peu plus longtemps elle aurait perçut les légers tapotements dus à des pas discrets étouffés par l'épais tapis, pas dont l'ombre se profila juste devant la porte menant à sa chambre. Ils restèrent immobiles un long moment avant de faire demi tour, traversant à nouveau le corridor avant d'emprunter les escaliers pour rejoindre leur propre chambre. Il était près de trois heures du matin, tout le monde dormait à poings fermés, qui donc aurait pu remarquer cette silhouette qui se faufilait dans le dédale de l'école ?


	3. Chapter 2

**Encore une fois, merci Mamsayi pour tes commentaires adorables (si on oublie cette histoire de sourire pédophile et de mitraillette... xD). J'ai été agréablement surprise de voir que tu étais même passée sur mon blog, c'est très gentil :D. J'espère que ce chapitre te frustrera tout autant que le précédent *mouahahah*.**

Chapitre 2

Début Mai

« Kitamura, si je vous dérange n'hésitez pas à le dire. »

La jeune fille délaissa la camarade avec laquelle elle était en train de discuter pour se tourner vers le professeur d'histoire, lunettes rondes, chemise criarde et crâne dégarni, le toisant d'un regard noir profondément contrarié. Bien sûr qu'il la dérangeait, tant par son cours soporifique que par sa simple présence et son manque flagrant de sens de la mode, et elle se renfonça tranquillement sur sa chaise sans pour autant prendre de quoi noter.

« Si vous avez une remarque pertinente à faire, partagez-la avec le reste de la classe, la provoqua-t-il.

—Oh je pense que ma profonde réflexion a déjà effleuré chacun de mes chers camarades, monsieur, répliqua la lycéenne avec un sourire effronté.

—Et quelle est-elle ? s'enquit celui-ci.

—On s'fait chier, annonça-t-elle sèchement. Mais après tout c'est normal, c'est un cours d'histoire, le votre qui plus est. »

Son sourire s'agrandit alors que le visage de l'éducateur virait au rouge cramoisi sous le coup de la colère, et en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire elle se retrouvait dans le couloir, et on lui claquait la porte au nez. Fixant le battant durant plusieurs secondes, Akane attendit une quelconque prise de conscience de la part du gros lard qui venait de la virer, prise de conscience qui ne vint pas, finalement. Pas d'heures de colle ? Pas d'escorte jusqu'au bureau de la directrice ? Même pas un petit travail à rendre ? Soit, parfait, elle n'était sûrement pas assez folle pour s'en plaindre. Balançant négligemment son sac sur son épaule, elle s'éloigna dans le couloir et monta les escaliers qui la conduiraient sur le toit.

L'étudiante s'assit dos au parapet et s'alluma une cigarette bien méritée, resserrant sa veste autour de ses frêles épaules qui frissonnaient sous les assauts du vent frais. Le grincement caractéristique de la porte menant au sommet du bâtiment brisa alors le silence bienfaisant qui régnait à cette heure-ci, quand les élèves étaient tous enfermés dans leurs salles, et la brune releva la tête pour identifier le visiteur. Elle laissa échapper un petit soupir soulagé en le reconnaissant et il sourit en s'approchant, s'asseyant à ses côtés sans un mot. L'héritière Kitamura était toujours surprise qu'un sourire puisse apparaître sur un visage d'apparence si taciturne mais l'habit ne fait pas le moine comme on dit, et elle avait appris à apprécier cette présence rassurante. Celle de la seule personne –mis à part son père- ayant un jour osé lui foutre une raclée pour qu'elle se rende enfin compte qu'elle était ridicule de s'en prendre aux autres ainsi. Le « raisonnement par l'absurde » aurait dit sa prof de japonais.

« À peine un mois de cours et tu te fais déjà virer, Kane ? lança Sakurazawa d'un ton faussement étonné.

—Pour une fois que je donnais une bonne réponse en plus… murmura la jeune fille, presque déçue. C'est comment d'être un pion ? ajouta-t-elle pour changer de sujet.

—Pas vraiment passionnant je t'avouerais. Regarde, j'empêche même pas les sales gosses comme toi de fumer, plaisanta l'ainé.

—T'es bien placé pour dire ça. »

Elle lui tendit sa clope sur laquelle il tira une ou deux bouffées avant de la lui rendre, la remerciant d'un bref hochement de tête. Sakurazawa Yasunori était encore quelques semaines auparavant un lycéen comme tous ceux clôturés ici, et il était même arrivé à Akane de l'appeler « senpai » en de très rares occasions. Elle n'avait jamais usé de ce terme avec qui que ce soit d'autre parce que le jeune homme était bien le seul de ce bahut qu'elle respectait un tant soit peu. Il avait été comme elle, incapable de s'exprimer autrement que par la violence, participant à la moindre baston de rue, s'enflammant à la moindre remarque qui ne lui plaisait pas. Un jour cependant l'un de ses souffre-douleurs avait sombré dans le coma suite aux blessures qu'il lui avait infligé et il s'était juré de ne plus jamais se battre. Une belle histoire racontée ainsi mais il avait brisé sa promesse en se battant avec elle le jour même de son arrivée au lycée.

L'étudiante avait souvent frappé, souvent été frappée, mais il avait été le premier à la mettre KO. Et alors ils avaient parlé, longuement, loin des autres. Elle avait beaucoup pleuré ce jour-là mais étrangement elle avait su, alors même qu'elle se montrait faible devant lui, qu'il n'en parlerait jamais à personne. Il l'avait soutenu durant toute sa première année dans cette nouvelle prison, l'avait aidé à trouver un autre moyen de se défouler, et depuis ses poings n'avaient plus jamais saigné à force de s'être acharné sur le visage de quelqu'un. Cela ne signifiait pas que plus rien de l'énervait, elle n'était pas devenue un modèle de calme et de sagesse, mais elle avait appris à se contenir. Désormais elle attendait la fin des cours pour entrainer Saku-chan sur le terrain de tennis et jouer contre elle jusqu'à tomber d'épuisement.

« Donc t'étais sérieux quand tu disais que tu attendrais Ken pour vous lancer ensemble dans la musique ? s'enquit la brune en écrasant son mégot sur le sol en béton.

—Tu en doutais ? rétorqua-t-il, ses yeux noirs la mettant au défi de répondre que oui.

—Pas vraiment, juste que vous me faisiez pas l'effet d'être si proches tous les deux, fit la plus jeune en haussant les épaules.

—On s'entend bien mais on se fréquente pas assidument, c'est vrai. Seulement j'ai eu l'occasion de me rendre compte qu'il a un putain de talent. Et puis vous êtes jumeaux, quand je suis avec lui j'ai un peu l'impression d'être avec toi…

—Oh mais qu'il est craquant ! gazouilla la lycéenne en lui pinçant la joue. Tu vas foutrement me manquer, toi et ton romantisme à la con.

—Tu pourras toujours nous accompagner en tournée. On vivra de musique et d'amour, bébé. »

Akane ne put retenir un fou rire face à cette réplique prononcée avec tant de sérieux, et son ami ne tarda pas à la suivre jusqu'à ce que la sonnerie stridente de l'établissement ne vienne couvrir leur voix.

* * *

L'héritière Kitamura mâchonna distraitement le bout de son crayon se creusant la cervelle pour comprendre au juste ce que leur prof d'économie attendait d'eux en leur donnant un devoir aussi compliqué. Déjà qu'elle avait du mal à s'en sortir avec ce qui traitait du b.a.-ba, alors là c'était carrément trop lui en demander. Qu'y connaissait-elle, elle, en politique de rigueur et de relance ? Est-ce qu'elle avait une tête à vouloir se mêler de ces choses-là ? Cependant il allait bien falloir qu'elle s'y intéresse au moins quelques instants, le travail étant ramassé le lendemain pour être noté, évidemment. Elle avait déjà fait de gros efforts en venant s'isoler dans la bibliothèque du bahut, histoire de ne pas être distraite par la guitare de son frère ou le babillage incessant de Sakura. Bref, elle s'était montrée très motivée jusqu'au moment de se retrouver face à cette feuille blanche qu'elle ne savait pas comment remplir.

La jeune fille poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme en relisant pour la centième fois au moins la consigne dont elle ne comprenait pas un traitre mot. C'était toujours dans ces instants d'exaspération profonde qu'elle songeait à aller s'enfermer dans un couvent pour qu'on lui foute enfin une paix royale. Avec ça même son père ne pourrait pas l'obliger à reprendre l'entreprise familiale. Seulement cette idée s'opposait au fait qu'elle n'était pas croyante, et que faire vœu de charité, de chasteté et tout le tralala, franchement très peu pour elle. Elle était donc condamnée à étudier ces théories qui ne présentaient strictement aucun intérêt pour elle jusqu'à ce que ses derniers petits neurones explosent sous la surchauffe.

L'étudiante releva les yeux de sa copie qui demeurait irrémédiablement blanche pour observer les environs et s'aérer le cerveau, sachant pertinemment que s'acharner ne la mènerait à rien pour le moment. L'odeur des livres emplissaient chaque recoin de cet endroit où le silence régnait en maitre absolu, tant et si bien que seul le bruit des pages qui se tournaient n'était pas vu comme un sacrilège. Son regard se porta presque immédiatement vers la fenêtre et elle fut surprise de constater que le soleil était près de se coucher. Jetant un coup d'œil sa montre, elle retint un gémissement de désespoir et empêcha sa tête d'aller s'écraser sur le bureau dans une attitude défaitiste. Bientôt il serait l'heure d'aller manger, et il ne lui resterait alors plus qu'une heure et demie pour réaliser un devoir de trois heures. Pouvait-on rêver mieux ?

Déjà elle envisageait de ne pas rendre son travail quitte à récolter quelques heures de colle lorsqu'elle aperçut son kohai, deux tables plus loin, lui aussi plongé dans les livres de cours pour aussitôt griffonner ce qu'il y dénichait sur une fiche cartonnée. Elle avait vu de nombreux élèves faire ça auparavant, avant d'entrer dans cette prison, toujours de bons élèves soucieux de bien faire. Elle en avait même fait partie fut un temps, avant de tout foutre en l'air.

Résolue à ne pas sombrer dans la déprime pour un simple exercice, Akane se leva pour se diriger tranquillement vers son cher camarade devant lequel elle s'assit sans préambule. Il sursauta légèrement avant de lui sourire gentiment, et oubliant un instant la raison de sa venue, elle ne put s'empêcher de lui demander :

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

—Bah je révise… répondit-il sur le ton de l'évidence.

—Non, je veux dire… Dans ce bahut ? Du peu que j'ai pu constater t'as de bons résultats, t'as encore cherché de problèmes à personne. T'as l'air relativement innocent comparé à tous ceux enfermés ici, ajouta-t-elle d'un air taquin.

—Ce sont mes parents qui m'ont inscrit ici, lui apprit le jeune homme en reprenant le feuilletage de son bouquin. J'avais du mal à m'intégrer dans les lycées _normaux_.

—Je vois… Bon à la base je venais pour te demander un service.

—Une faveur d'Akane-senpai ? s'étonna Takarai-kun. Je ne pense pas pouvoir t'être d'une quelconque utilité tu sais, fit-il, gêné.

—T'as compris le dernier cours d'éco ?

—Et bien… oui, c'est pas très compliqué.

—Génial. Explique-moi. » ordonna-t-elle impérieusement.

Ce fut sans doute la première fois de sa vie que la jeune femme trouva cela aussi facile, et même si elle n'avait plus le temps désormais de rédiger son devoir avec soin et rigueur, elle fut soulagée de pouvoir le terminer. Elle détestait ne pas comprendre ce qu'on s'échinait à lui apprendre mais Hideto avait conscience de ses difficultés et faisait de son mieux pour l'aider, si bien qu'ils parvinrent même à finir avant que les cuisines ne fassent sonner leur foutu carillon pour appeler les élèves à venir manger. Cela leur laissa quelques agréables minutes pour discuter de ce qu'ils feraient une fois le lycée terminé –ou ce qu'ils auraient aimé faire dans le cas de l'héritière.

Une fois passées les premières barrières de l'embarras, le kohai se montrait incroyablement bavard, pas dans le sens où il parlait pour ne dire que des futilités mais plutôt dans celui où si on le lançait sur un sujet qui le passionnait, alors il fallait être fou pour vouloir l'arrêter. De toute façon la brune n'avait pas l'intention de l'arrêter, elle aimait bien l'écouter, sa voix avait une musicalité qu'elle appréciait. Cela la changeait du timbre parfois suraigu de Saku-chan, de celui grave et souvent rude de Sakurazawa, de la voix toujours teintée d'une calme indifférence de son frère qui avait parfois le don de l'exaspérer, sans parler du ton sévère qu'employait toujours son père. Non, son jeune professeur particulier –puisqu'ils avaient convenu qu'il en serait ainsi désormais- avait une douceur qu'elle ne connaissait pas. C'était reposant.

Cependant quelque chose vint la déranger sur le petit îlot de calme qu'elle s'était créée, d'abord une sensation confuse, comme une sorte de malaise jusqu'à s'accentuer pour se muer en une sourde angoisse. Elle n'aurait su l'expliquer concrètement, seulement des frissons vinrent bientôt lui parcourir l'échine et elle se retourna vivement plusieurs fois, examinant vainement les fins espaces entre les étagères débordantes des livres, épiant le moindre recoin avec l'horrible sensation d'être observée. Pourtant ils semblaient être les derniers à hanter cet endroit, et même les pas en provenance du couloir se faisaient de plus en plus rares, néanmoins l'étudiante préféra quitter les lieux.

« Excuse-moi de t'interrompre, fit-elle d'un ton réellement désolé, mais on ne pourrait pas s'installer au réfectoire ? J'ai… une drôle d'impression.

—Oui, bien sûr » acquiesça Takarai-kun en s'empressant de ranger ses affaires.

Elle l'imita et ils quittèrent la bibliothèque non sans un dernier regard en arrière pour Akane qui prit soin d'éteindre la lumière, songeant que décidément elle avait trop d'imagination, ou peut-être était-ce la fatigue tout simplement. Toujours est-il qu'elle prit la direction du mess d'un pas décidé, le bras droit tendu sous le poids de son sac tandis que son camarade faisait de son mieux pour maintenir le rythme. Ils débarquèrent ainsi au milieu des cris et des rires de la multitude d'étudiants réunis pour le diner, et c'est avec un certain soulagement que la demoiselle se fondit dans la masse, invitant Hideto à la suivre pour rejoindre Ken et Sakura.

Bien sûr parmi ce tumulte, bruyant mélange de discussions et de couverts qui s'entrechoquaient, personne ne put entendre le grincement de la porte de la bibliothèque qui s'ouvrait et se refermait le plus discrètement possible juste au-dessus de leurs têtes, de même que les pas qui s'en éloignèrent tranquillement, étouffés par le tapis.


	4. Chapter 3

**Encore une fois merci Mamsayi pour tes gentils commentaires, même si je sens que me menacer à la fin va devenir une habitude chez toi xD. En tout cas tu es la bienvenue sur le blog :). Merci également à Louange, c'est toujours agréable d'être lu par quelqu'un dont on aime le travail ^^. Désolé de ne pas t'avoir remercié plus tôt d'ailleurs mais je voulais le faire sur un chapitre que j'étais à peu près sûre que tu lirais. En espérant que la suite vous plaise !**

Chapitre 3

Mi-Mai

La professeure de mathématiques déblatérait son cours d'un ton morne et désintéressé, la tête négligemment posée dans le creux de sa paume tandis qu'un stylo tournoyait inlassablement dans son autre main. Rares étaient les élèves qui prenaient en note ce qu'elle dictait d'une voix robotique et plus nombreux étaient ceux qui roupillaient, affalés sur leur table, profitant de cette petite pause bienvenue au milieu de leur journée la plus chargée. L'enseignante s'en fichait royalement, à un an de la retraite, elle fournissait le strict minimum d'énergie nécessaire à l'accomplissement de son travail, trouvant de toute façon inutile de se décarcasser pour de jeunes ingrats pareils. Aujourd'hui c'était au tour d'une fille du deuxième rang de recopier soigneusement la leçon qu'elle distribuerait ensuite à ses camarades, le lendemain la tâche incomberait à son voisin, et ainsi de suite.

Akane regardait passer les nuages comme une vache regarderait passer un train, un air blasé collé au visage alors qu'elle prenait son mal en patience, et seul son pied qui martelait le sol à intervalles réguliers laissait deviner son envie de fumer. Ses yeux se baissèrent finalement vers les immenses jardins qui devançaient le bâtiment et elle observa le jardinier tandis qu'il taillait les haies, essuyant son front dégoulinant de sueur, les bras bronzés par le soleil. Il salua l'une des cuisinières aux bras chargés de cagettes de fruits et l'adolescente grimaça en constatant qu'ils auraient encore droit à du pamplemousse. Plongée dans ses pensées, elle tressaillit lorsqu'une main lui frôla le bras et elle examina un instant le morceau de papier qui venait d'être glissé sur son bureau, relevant la tête vers son kohai qui lui fit un petit signe l'encourageant à lire le message. Elle le déplia avec soin, prenant à peine le temps de vérifier que leur professeure était toujours hypnotisée par les mouvements de son stylo.

« _M'ennuie._ » disait simplement le mot, et elle s'empara d'un crayon pour y répondre, saisissant l'occasion de s'occuper un peu plus constructivement. « _Je me demande si elle remarquerait notre absence si on partait maintenant._ » écrivit-elle à son tour, rendant discrètement la feuille à son propriétaire. « _Tu veux tenter le coup ?_ » y inscrivit-t-il, et il lui sourit malicieusement lorsqu'elle le fixa pour tenter de deviner s'il plaisantait. Voyant qu'il était tout à fait sérieux, elle haussa les épaules, se disant qu'après tout pourquoi pas, et elle rangea rapidement ses affaires dans son sac. À quatre-pattes entre les rangs de tables parfaitement alignées, elle se faufila jusqu'à la sortie sous l'œil amusé des quelques élèves qui la remarquèrent et, Hideto derrière elle, elle ouvrit la porte le plus délicatement possible. Un faible grincement signala leur fuite et aussitôt, plusieurs étudiants se mirent à tousser bruyamment pour couvrir leur échappée.

Une fois dans le couloir, ils se redressèrent en s'époussetant légèrement, échangeant un regard complice avant de se taper dans la main et de s'éloigner tranquillement de la salle, trottinant dans les couloirs pour gagner leur habituel refuge qu'était le toit. En tournant à l'angle d'un mur ils manquèrent percuter une masse sombre et imposante qui s'avançait dans la direction opposée, et l'héritière crut leur dernière heure venue jusqu'à ce qu'elle lève les yeux sur l'obstacle et reconnaisse Sakurazawa qui esquissait une moue perplexe.

« Je ne crois pas avoir entendu la sonnerie, fit-il remarquer aux deux plus jeunes.

—Tu deviens dur d'oreilles. C'est la vieillesse, que veux-tu… soupira dramatiquement la demoiselle.

—Mmh, admettons que ce soit le cas. Admettons aussi que, toujours à cause de mon âge avancé, ma vue décline et que je ne vous ai malencontreusement pas aperçus en train d'errer dans les couloirs tels des fugitifs, envisagea le pion avec un clin d'œil équivoque.

—Je te revaudrai ça ! s'exclama son amie en lui offrant son plus beau sourire.

—J'espère bien. » approuva-t-il en s'éloignant, sifflotant un air populaire.

Le duo reprit sa course vers les escaliers et ils débouchèrent enfin à l'air libre, tout en haut du bâtiment assailli par un vent vicieux qui vint emmêler les cheveux de Kane, pour sa plus grande frustration. Les nouant rapidement en un chignon approximatif, elle s'assit dans son coin habituel, le dos appuyé au parapet tandis qu'une cigarette déjà allumée apparaissait comme par enchantement sous son nez. Elle remercia son kohai d'un bref hochement de tête avant de tirer une taffe qu'elle expira vers le ciel, savourant simplement les quelques instants de liberté qu'ils venaient de gagner. Elle et Takarai-kun formaient une bonne équipe jusqu'ici, et même s'il n'avait pas été placé dans ce lycée parce qu'il était un cas difficile, elle se surprenait à apprécier sa compagnie.

Au premier abord ils n'avaient pas spécialement eu de raisons de devenir amis car tout les opposait, mais sans qu'elle comprenne réellement comment ni pourquoi, Akane s'était laissée apprivoiser par la voix du jeune homme, une voix calme et emplie d'une certaine… tendresse. C'était nouveau. Et agréable. C'était différent de l'amour inconditionnel et surtout possessif de Saku-chan, c'était différent de l'affection maladroite et bien dissimulée de son frère, c'était différent de la camaraderie rustre de Sakurazawa. _Il_ était différent. Il était un élève irréprochable –si l'on oubliait les coups foireux dans lesquels elle l'entrainait parfois-, il adorait ses parents du peu qu'elle en avait entendu, et il était à la base plutôt du genre renfermé même si en tant que chef de dortoir il avait bien été forcé de se mêler aux autres et de sympathiser au mieux. Tout l'inverse de la fille Kitamura, et pourtant ils étaient toujours fourrés ensemble.

Évidemment pour la meilleure amie frivole de la jeune héritière cela avait été un peu dur à accepter au départ et elle lui remettait de temps en temps le grappin dessus avec toute sa délicatesse coutumière, mais elle avait également su profiter de l'occasion pour passer plus de temps avec Ken. Celui-ci avait quant à lui bien compris que le nouveau venu dans la vie de sa sœur était une bonne chose pour elle, qu'il lui apportait l'attention que lui-même n'avait pas su lui donner lorsqu'elle en avait besoin.

« Dis… Le type qu'on a croisé en venant, tu le connais ? s'enquit Hideto, brisant le silence qui s'était installé sur le toit.

—C'est un bon ami. Il était élève ici avant, lui apprit l'ainée qui prenait soin de lui faire à son tour don d'une cigarette.

—Tu es très populaire, Akane-senpai, nota-t-il en inspirant une bouffée cancérigène. Chaque fois que je suis avec toi on rencontre toujours des gens que tu connais, et ils te saluent tous chaleureusement, ils te demandent comment tu vas, ils te proposent de manger avec eux…

—C'est parce que je fais partie des personnes à ne pas énerver, lui assura-t-elle avec un léger rire teinter d'amertume. Ils sont juste hypocrites.

—Peut-être mais je t'envie… un peu, avoua le plus jeune en détournant les yeux. Moi je n'ai jamais réussi à m'intégrer. On déménage souvent avec mes parents, alors où que j'aille j'étais toujours le nouveau et je finissais en souffre-douleur de quelqu'un. »

L'héritière l'observa un instant sans rien dire, imaginant sans mal ce qu'avait dû être la vie de son kohai jusqu'ici puisqu'elle avait elle-même fait partie de ces gosses qui s'en prennent aux autres sans véritable raison, juste pour se donner l'impression d'être fort alors que ce sont eux les plus faibles. Il aurait très bien pu être l'un de ces laissés-pour-compte qu'elle s'amusait à martyriser parfois et elle eut presque envie de s'excuser auprès de lui pour toutes les horreurs que son espèce lui avait faites subir. Elle savait qu'elle n'était pour rien dans ce qui lui était arrivé, mais elle ressentait la douleur qui transparaissait dans chacun de ses mots et se sentait coupable d'avoir un jour provoqué une telle souffrance chez d'autres adolescents.

Cette attitude stupide avait pris fin lors de son entrée au lycée et sa rencontre un peu musclée avec Sakurazawa, et de toute façon ici rares étaient ceux qui dominaient les autres, ils étaient tous des brutes, des grandes gueules ou des camés. Tous sauf un si on y réfléchissait bien, un élève qui d'après ce que Kane venait d'entendre avait déjà subi les harcèlements de ses camarades et qui risquait encore une fois d'en faire l'objet.

« Tu as dit à quelqu'un d'autre que tu n'étais là que parce que ça arrangeait tes parents ? demanda-t-elle alors en se relevant alors que la sonnerie leur vrillait les tympans.

—Juste à Ken-chan, lui répondit le jeune homme en lui jetant un regard intrigué.

—Parfait. N'en parle plus à personne, le somma la fille Kitamura. Pour l'instant ils t'apprécient, mais s'ils apprennent que tu es l'innocent du village… mes poings ne suffiront pas à te protéger. Tu comprends ça ? »

Il hocha gravement la tête et elle lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se redresser, prenant aussitôt le chemin du mess qu'ils devaient se dépêcher de gagner pour s'assurer d'avoir de bonnes places. Il n'était pas dans les habitudes de la demoiselle d'agir ainsi mais elle avait cette dérangeante impression, celle qu'elle aurait très bien pu se trouver à la place de Hideto. N'importe quel lycéen aurait pu s'y trouver. Les jeunes étaient tellement cruels entre eux. Et son nouvel ami était comme un mouton offert en sacrifice à la meute de loups.

* * *

L'agitation régnait en maitre à l'intérieur du grand réfectoire tandis que les plateaux s'entrechoquaient, que les verres tintaient, que les louches s'abattaient violemment sur les assiettes et que les chaises raclaient le sol dans un bruit strident. Les étudiants parlaient forts pour couvrir le brouhaha ambiant et Sakura ne faisait pas exception à la règle, invectivant farouchement son professeur d'histoire à la moustache frétillante et aux interrogations écrites plus redoutables les unes que les autres. Et pendant qu'elle se plaignait du nombre de dates faramineux qu'il leur demandait de retenir du jour au lendemain, Ken piochait tranquillement dans son riz, Takarai-kun avalait ses nouilles en révisant distraitement un manuel, et Kane comptait mentalement les minutes de patience qu'elle accordait à son amie avant de péter un câble.

Voyant que ses tentatives pour changer de sujet se révélaient toutes vaines, elle s'empara du pichet vide dans le but d'aller le leur remplir et ainsi d'échapper aux jérémiades incessantes de sa voisine. Alors qu'elle quittait son siège et se retournait pour partir vers les robinets, elle percuta un autre élève de plein fouet et le choc la fit se rasseoir aussi sec, la carafe lui glissant entre les doigts pour aller s'écraser au sol en une multitude de copeaux de verre brisé. Le garçon avec qui elle venait d'entrée en collision jura en constatant que son soda s'était par la même occasion renversé sur son uniforme et s'étalait maintenant sur la chemise blanche en une tâche poisseuse. Énervé, il fusilla la coupable du regard et cracha hargneusement :

« Putain tu peux pas faire attention ?! »

Dans un pur réflexe dû à ces années passées à se battre contre ce genre de types, l'héritière l'évalua rapidement et en arriva à un résultat mitigé. D'un côté son adversaire était bien plus grand et musclé qu'elle, et même s'il faisait partie des camés, ils n'étaient pas de ceux qui se droguaient pour décoller au pays des bisounours et il était certainement sous speed à l'instant même. D'un autre côté, alors qu'elle était quasiment sûre de ne pas avoir l'avantage si les choses tournaient mal, elle ne pouvait pas laisser passer ça, premièrement parce qu'elle avait un honneur, deuxièmement parce que si elle ne répliquait pas, elle serait vu comme une faible et serait jetée en pâture aux autres.

« Regarde devant toi quand tu marches et on en reparlera » rétorqua-t-elle sans montrer la moindre crainte.

Les conversations alentours s'étaient tues et leurs camarades les épiaient tels des vautours avides de chair fraiche, ravis que quelque chose d'intéressant ait enfin lieu dans ce bahut pourri.

« C'est toi qui vient de me bousculer ! s'irrita le jeune homme.

—Je te tournais le dos. Comment j'aurais pu te voir, crétin ? »

À la manière dont ils se toisaient maintenant, la situation aurait pu s'envenimer sérieusement si l'un des surveillants n'était pas intervenu pour les séparer et guider le garçon vers les dortoirs pour qu'il puisse se changer. Ruminant sa frustration, Akane regagna sa place et reprit son repas comme si de rien n'était, ignorant la cuisinière qui venait nettoyer les débris de la défunte carafe. Finalement elle ne prit pas la peine de terminer son plat, les efforts de Sakura pour l'apaiser et détendre l'atmosphère la rendant plus irascible encore, et elle quitta la table pour fuir vers l'extérieur.

Elle s'engagea au hasard sur l'une des allées de graviers qui traversait la pelouse impeccablement tondue et entreprit des exercices de respiration histoire de calmer ses nerfs à vif. Lorsqu'elle perçut distinctement le crissement des petits cailloux sous ses pas et sous ceux de la personne qui la suivait, elle ralentit pour lui permettre de la rattraper, sachant pertinemment qu'elle ne se ferait pas engueuler pour son comportement. Son frère se tint bientôt à côté d'elle et ils marchèrent en silence plusieurs minutes, observant passivement les élèves qui erraient dans les jardins, profitant de leur pause déjeuner pour fumer ou simplement faire une sieste.

« Tu pars encore au quart de tour, lâcha Ken qui s'allumait sa propre clope.

—Si tu savais comme ça me fait chier, soupira sa jeune sœur. Deux ans que je fais des efforts, que j'ai pas écrasé mon poing sur le visage d'un de ces cons et pourtant c'est plus fort que moi, au moindre signe de menace j'ai cette envie irrésistible de frapper, encore et encore. Qu'est-ce qui va pas chez moi ? s'inquiéta la cadette.

—Tout va très bien chez toi, la rassura son jumeau en passant un bras autour de ses épaules. C'est ce bahut qui est fou, à enfermer autant de gens enragés dans un même endroit, comme si on pouvait faire autre chose que se taper dessus. »

Et il avait raison. Tous les adolescents cloitrés dans ce lycée n'étaient pas de simples gamins rebelles qui détestaient étudier, ils étaient bien plus que ça. Ils étaient ceux qui avaient rejeté le système qu'on avait cherché à leur imposer, ceux qui avaient refusé la course à la réussite, ceux que les parents battaient, ceux que la pression avait fait exploser. On n'avait rien fait pour les comprendre et on les avait parqués ici en attendant qu'ils se calment, leur imposant des règles encore plus strictes qu'ils enfreignaient avec la même facilité, comme si le temps et un peu de patience allaient tout arranger. Et une fois le lycée terminé, que ferait-on d'eux ? On les relâcherait tranquillement alors qu'aucune amélioration n'était à noter ? La jeune fille Kitamura s'imaginait bien, plus tard, en train de foutre une droite à un partenaire commercial qui refusait les termes d'un contrat.

« T'es toujours clean, toi ? s'enquit-elle alors, désirant s'assurer qu'au moins l'un d'eux tenait le coup.

—Oui, même si avec tout ce qui circule ici on me facilite pas vraiment la tâche, avoua-t-il en piétinant son mégot.

—Je suis fière de toi » sourit la plus jeune en lui smackant la joue.

Il la serra un peu plus contre lui avant de la relâcher, et ils se séparèrent pour rejoindre leur salle respective lorsque la sonnerie stridente vint les rappeler à l'ordre. En s'asseyant à sa place habituelle, la jeune fille remarqua les coups d'œil inquiets que lui jetait son kohai et elle lui balança négligemment un bout de papier lui intimant de se concentrer sur le cours. Le message sembla l'amuser un peu et il lui répliqua qu'elle était plutôt mal placée pour lui dire ça, ce qui était loin d'être faux. Au final la journée ne fut pas si mauvaise pour Kane, et l'altercation du réfectoire se fondit dans la masse de souvenirs inutiles que son cerveau entassait machinalement, au cas où ces derniers pourraient resservir un jour. Jour qui arriverait bien plus vite que prévu.


	5. Chapter 4

**Comme d'habitude, merci Louange et Mamsayi pour vos reviews, ravie de voir que vous ne lâchez pas l'histoire (en même temps avec si peu de chapitres... j'ai encore le temps de vous décevoir 8D). Et pour ta gouverne Mamsayi, je n'ai pas mis plus de temps à poster le précédent chapitre que ceux d'avant ou même que celui-ci puisque je poste toutes les deux semaines, le dimanche précisément, na ! (naméoh, j'vais pas me laisser faire xD).**

Chapitre 4

Début Juin

« Nan et puis franchement t'as vu son sourire ? Trooop craquant… »

Akane leva les yeux au ciel et tenta tant bien que mal de se reconcentrer sur le rayon qu'elle était en train de fouiller à la recherche du vêtement qu'il fallait _absolument_ ajouter à sa garde-robe. Sakura et elle avaient profité de leur samedi après-midi pour organiser une sortie shopping et les essayages allaient bon train, chacune ayant économisé durement pour pouvoir dépenser sans compter dans le but de remplir leur penderie où la place se faisait déjà rare. Qu'importe cependant, les distractions étaient limitées dans cette petite ville située aux alentours du lycée et le cinéma était fermé pour rénovation, ce qui réduisait sérieusement les possibilités. Malgré tout, ce calme et cette légère pause étaient les bienvenus puisque dans une semaine déjà leur lycée affronterait celui d'une cité voisine dans un grand tournoi sportif, et bien sûr elles auraient toutes deux des adversaires plus ou moins coriaces à écraser lors des matchs de tennis. Elles savouraient donc leur liberté pour mieux se vider l'esprit avant cette épreuve qui promettait d'être amusante mais également épuisante.

La blonde était justement maîtresse dans l'art de se vider l'esprit –qu'elle avait de toute façon rarement plein- et pour l'heure la jeune fille devait donc supporter les éloges que son amie débitait depuis cinq bonnes minutes déjà, et elle sentait qu'elle n'allait pas tarder à saturer et à bien le faire comprendre.

« Saku-chan, commença-t-elle gentiment, j'ai rien contre le fait que tu t'épanches sur moi de l'amour inconditionnel que tu éprouves pour un garçon… Mais on parle quand même de mon frère là.

—Je dis rien quand tu me parles de Hideto, moi, râla la deuxième.

—Mon frère, bon sang ! insista-t-elle. Celui avec qui je prenais mes bains quand j'étais gamine !

—La chance… fit aussitôt sa complice.

—Oh pitié… Va essayer cette foutue robe et surtout, _surtout_, tais-toi. »

La plus frivole lui tira malicieusement la langue et s'enfuit en riant vers les cabines, refermant d'un coup sec le rideau derrière elle sous l'œil exaspéré des vendeuses qui trouvaient sans doute leurs deux jeunes clientes bien trop bruyantes. L'héritière ne pouvait malheureusement qu'approuver, sa camarade étant particulièrement intenable depuis le matin, et cela lui donnait presque l'impression d'être plus une baby-sitter qu'autre chose.

« T'en penses quoi ? »

Kane examina attentivement sa meilleure amie alors que celle-ci virevoltait allègrement dans une robe blanche bordée de dentelles, observant le résultat produit dans le grand miroir qui lui faisait face, les yeux brillants telle une enfant qui se découvre des allures de princesse.

« C'est… plus sage que ce que tu portes d'habitude, répondit-elle. Mais ça te va bien.

—Je trouve aussi. Ça va faire un malheur cet été ! » s'extasia Sakura avant de s'engouffrer à nouveau dans la cabine.

La fille Kitamura secoua la tête mais ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un petit sourire en coin, amusée qu'elle était par la capacité de sa camarade à ne penser qu'aux garçons et ce, quelles que soient les circonstances. Elle se rappelait parfaitement du premier été qu'elles avaient passé ensemble, après qu'elles se soient rencontrées quelque mois plus tôt à leur entrée au lycée. Alors qu'elles faisaient un tour en vélo près du petit bungalow que possédaient les grands-parents de Saku-chan, celle-ci avait glissé sur du gravier et avait chuté lourdement, se blessant les genoux. Alors que sa complice l'aidait à se relever, elle lui avait fait un clin d'œil et lui avait demandé avec sa bouille la plus adorable : « Tu crois que ton frère me soignerait ? ». A ce souvenir le sourire d'Akane s'élargit et, se dirigeant vers la caisse pour payer sa trouvaille, la blonde l'interrogea, curieuse de la voir se réjouir pour rien :

« A quoi tu penses ?

—A ta chute de vélo, il y a deux ans, l'informa-t-elle.

—Bah ça a l'air de te faire plaisir, remarqua l'autre dont les lèvres se plissèrent pour marquer à quel point cela ne l'amusait pas, elle.

—Je me suis juste rappelée un truc que t'avais dit… » ajouta l'héritière en guise d'excuses.

La frivole n'insista pas et elles regagnèrent toutes deux la rue peu agitée, notant avec une certaine déception que de lourds nuages noirs couvaient à l'horizon et qu'il était probable qu'un petit orage vienne écourter la fête. Pas franchement équipées pour faire face à une averse, elles s'empressèrent de gagner la place où elles étaient censées rejoindre Ken et Hideto qui, la brune l'espérait de tout son petit cœur, avait pensé à lui acheter des cigarettes comme elle lui avait gentiment demandé. Ecrasant sous son pied le mégot de sa dernière clope, elle se jeta sur le paquet que lui tendait son kohai et le remercia à sa manière en le gratifiant d'une bonne claque dans le dos qui manqua lui faire recracher ses poumons. Ils prirent finalement d'un commun accord la direction de l'arrêt de bus qui les ramènerait bientôt dans leur prison bien-aimée, et à peine le jeune guitariste fut-il installé que Sakura se précipitait sur le siège à côté de lui, laissant à leurs deux amis deux places quelques rangs derrière.

Kane était bien partie pour admirer la vue durant tout le trajet lorsqu'on enfonça un écouteur dans son oreille et qu'une musique rock vint accaparer son attention. Elle se tourna vers Takarai-kun qui lui sourit et voulut savoir après quelques minutes si elle aimait ce qu'il lui faisait écouter. Elle acquiesça, toujours un peu surprise par la gentillesse de son voisin, une gentillesse qui lui semblait sincère contrairement à celle dont faisait preuve la majorité des élèves à son égard. Cependant eux savaient de quoi elle était capable tandis que lui n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de la voir se battre ce qui, en y songeant, lui aurait fort probablement rappelé de mauvais souvenirs. Elle l'avait pourtant prévenu qu'elle n'était pas une fille modèle et d'autres étudiants avaient dû également l'avertir, lui conseiller de l'éviter s'il ne voulait pas s'attirer d'ennuis, mais il restait là. Il ne la fuyait pas, on pouvait même presque penser qu'il l'appréciait.

La fille Kitamura l'observa un bref instant alors qu'il fouillait son mp4 à la recherche d'une autre chanson susceptible de lui plaire, et elle finit par lui en désigner une qu'il sélectionna sans hésiter, puis il releva la tête, laissant son regard croiser celui intrigué de la demoiselle.

« Akane-senpai, tu me fais peur à me fixer comme ça, avoua-t-il en opérant un léger mouvement de recul.

—Pardon, j'étais juste en train de me dire que tu étais naïf, fit-elle en haussant les épaules.

—Pourquoi naïf ? » s'étonna la jeune homme.

Sans lui répondre, l'ainée descendit du car qui venait de s'arrêter face aux grilles du lycée et, contrairement à son frère et son amie qui prirent machinalement la direction des dortoirs, elle préféra s'éloigner pour traverser les jardins. Elle voulait retarder au maximum le moment où elle devrait retourner s'enfermer dans ce sombre bâtiment avec tous ces gens qu'elle ne connaissait même pas au fond, malgré plus de deux ans de vie commune. Son protégé hésita quelques secondes avant de la rattraper et de l'inciter à suivre les autres :

« Il va pleuvoir, on ferait peut-être mieux de…

—Je ne suis pas différente de tous ceux qui t'ont martyrisé avant, tu le sais ça ? l'interrompit-elle.

—Si c'était vraiment le cas j'aurais déjà morflé, la contra Hideto.

—Il arrivera sans doute un jour où je te frapperai. J'ai déjà giflé Saku-chan plusieurs fois, et Ken ne s'est jamais blessé en tombant dans les escaliers comme il s'amusait à le prétendre. J'en aurais pas forcément envie, seulement je ne pourrais pas m'en empêcher, tu comprends ? » lui expliqua calmement la brune.

Voilà, elle l'avait mis en garde, il ne pouvait plus faire semblant de l'ignorer désormais. Cependant, même si elle faisait cela pour son bien, Akane redoutait sa réaction, quelle qu'elle soit. S'il approuvait alors elle perdrait l'un des rares amis qu'elle était parvenue à se faire dans cet enfer, s'il contestait elle craignait qu'un jour arrive où, en perdant le contrôle, elle le frappe et le regrette amèrement par la suite.

« Je ne comprends pas… Tu veux que je parte ? s'enquit Takarai-kun, blessé.

—Je ne veux pas te faire du mal. Si tu décides de rester tu ne pourras t'en prendre qu'à toi-même, l'avertit durement la jeune fille.

—Je reste. »

L'ainée sourit et ils continuèrent de marcher en silence, longeant le gazon fraichement tondu qui dégageait une odeur d'herbe coupée assez agréable, profitant chacun de ce sentiment étrange, celui d'être apprécié, celui de ne plus être seul. Ils avaient tous deux, pour diverses raisons, grandi plus ou moins isolés, sans véritable soutien autre que celui de leur famille, et trouver une personne extérieure à ce cercle qui veuille bien d'eux était rassurant. Bien sûr l'héritière avait déjà quelques rares amis, mais son kohai était différent par le simple fait qu'il avait un temps vécu la même chose qu'elle. Pendant des mois, peut-être même des années ils avaient été rejetés parce jugés trop bizarre pour l'un, trop violent pour l'autre, mais tout cela importait peu. A aucun moment on avait cherché à les comprendre.

Même dans cet établissement spécialisé dans les cas difficiles, on ne faisait rien pour les aider à sortir de leur spirale infernale, au contraire, certains s'y enfonçaient d'autant plus à cause de l'isolement de l'internat. Comme la fille Kitamura, nombreux étaient ceux qui n'avaient eu que leurs parents ou leurs frères et sœurs pour les soutenir dans les moments difficiles, et au final on leur retirait cette seule chose encore capable de leur faire du bien. Les téléphones avaient beau ne pas être interdits dans l'enceinte du lycée, rien ne vaut l'étreinte réconfortante d'une mère, n'est-ce pas ?

Toute à ses pensées, Kane sursauta lorsque Hideto tira sur la manche de sa veste et après qu'elle lui ait jeté un regard interrogateur, il lui désigna d'un signe de tête un groupe de garçons qui fumaient un peu plus loin.

« Je propose de faire demi-tour, fit-il craintivement.

—Pourquoi ça ? répliqua-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils, persuadée d'avoir raté un épisode.

—Y a le mec avec qui tu as failli te battre au self, la renseigna le plus jeune.

—C'était y a plusieurs semaines, il a sans doute oublié. Et puis on va pas se foutre sur la gueule pour un pauvre soda. » affirma l'héritière.

Elle poursuivit donc son avancée, bien persuadée qu'aucun problème particulier n'allait leur tomber dessus, –après tout ils ne faisaient que se promener, ça n'avait rien d'un défi. Elle-même ne se serait pas souvenue de ce type si son kohai ne le lui avait pas rappelé, cependant le fait que la tête de l'élève en question ne lui revienne pas n'était pas forcément bon signe. Soit il s'était montré particulièrement insignifiant jusqu'ici, soit il était nouveau et n'avait aucune notion de toutes les petites règles qui régissaient leur quotidien et qui faisaient en sorte que chacun puissent vivre relativement en paix. Akane haussa les épaules, se disant que s'il s'en prenait à elle il se rendrait vite compte de son erreur, elle et de nombreux camarades veilleraient à le lui faire comprendre. Ce fut donc relativement confiante qu'elle s'approcha du groupe de camés et s'apprêtait à le dépasser, trop confiante peut-être.

« Oh mais c'est la petite prétentieuse de la dernière fois ! » s'exclama soudain une voix grave qui n'annonçait rien de bon.

Ladite prétentieuse leva les yeux au ciel et s'arrêta, ignorant la mine désespérée de Takarai-kun qui la suppliait presque de ne pas y prêter attention et de continuer son chemin sans faire de vagues. Inutile de préciser que ce n'était aucunement son intention et elle se tourna vers l'impertinent qui la jaugeait d'un air goguenard, apparemment fier de sa connerie. Un nouveau donc, en conclut la jeune fille. Un nouveau qui cherchait depuis plus d'un mois une victime à emmerder. Il était tombé sur la mauvaise personne. L'insultée prit soin de regarder autour d'elle comme pour vérifier qu'elle était bien celle visée par la galante remarque, puis elle répliqua d'un ton volontairement résigné :

« Je suppose que c'est à moi que tu parles ?

—J'attends toujours tes excuses pour avoir bousillé ma chemise, lança-t-il en s'avançant à sa rencontre.

—Tu risques de les attendre encore un moment alors, le prévint la demoiselle qui gardait tout son aplomb même si elle était forcée de lever la tête pour croiser le regard de son vis-à-vis.

—Tu te crois vraiment supérieure à tout le monde hein ? la provoqua le drogué.

—Pas tout le monde, non, contesta la fille Kitamura. Juste supérieure à toi, ce qui n'est pas bien difficile quand on y pense. »

Le type semblait du genre à s'énerver facilement puisqu'il la saisit par le col et rapprocha son visage du sien, lui donnant ainsi tout loisir de profiter de son haleine douteuse.

« J'ai l'impression que t'as pas bien compris ce qui était en train de se passer, grogna-t-il en brandissant son poing sous le nez de Kane.

—C'est toi qui ne comprends rien à rien. Tes mains tremblent, donc tu vas bientôt avoir besoin de ta dose. Et moi pendant ce temps qu'est-ce que je vais faire selon toi ? Tu t'imagines que je vais partir en oubliant tout ça ? Non, évidemment que non, je vais te briser et ils te ramèneront chez ta mère avec deux-trois côtes cassées, l'avertit-elle aimablement.

—On raconte que t'as frappé personne depuis deux ans, contra son adversaire, convaincu qu'elle bluffait même si le manque se faisait effectivement ressentir dans ses veines.

—Et alors ? Je me suis pas foulée le poignet. Tes copains le savent bien d'ailleurs, ils viennent juste de se tailler, ajouta-t-elle avec amusement.

—Le tien aussi, remarqua le camé dont l'assurance diminuait cependant.

—Il est parti cherché autant d'élèves qu'il peut. En nous voyant comme ça ils comprendront tous que tu es sur ma liste noire. Après ça, essaie de me toucher et ta vie deviendra un enfer. »

Et effectivement, un joli attroupement arrivait droit sur eux depuis l'internat et quelques étudiants coururent vers eux pour les séparer au cas où les choses dégénèreraient. Parmi eux se trouvaient Sakura qui sauta dans les bras de son amie et défroissa distraitement ses vêtements en s'assurant qu'elle n'avait rien, et pour bien parfaire le tableau, Ken menaça calmement le nouveau pestiféré :

« Touche-la encore une seule fois et je te tue. J'en suis capable. »

Le drogué n'avait pas l'air d'en douter à cet instant puisqu'il détala sans demander son reste, non sans avoir jeté un regard haineux à la jeune héritière au passage. Celle-ci finit par écarter sa complice qui la câlinait comme un enfant le ferait avec sa peluche, et tous commencèrent à regagner les chambres qu'ils avaient quittées. Alors qu'elle progressait en tête de la petite foule qui s'était réunie pour assister à l'altercation, plusieurs étudiants vinrent l'assurer de leur soutien et elle les remercia sobrement, puis bientôt ce fut Hideto qui la rejoignit pour vérifier que tout allait bien.

« J'espère que j'ai bien fait, murmura-t-il en parvenant à son niveau.

—Oui, t'inquiète pas pour ça, la rassura Akane. J'ai une dette envers toi maintenant, tâche de l'utiliser sagement.

—Je pourrais avoir ton dessert ce soir ? s'enquit immédiatement le plus jeune.

—T'écoutes ce qu'on te dit parfois ? » s'exaspéra-t-elle.

Mais très vite les deux amis rirent de leur mésaventure tandis qu'ils s'engouffraient dans le réfectoire, et une fois de plus cette histoire sombra bien vite dans l'oubli. Et pendant que tous s'asseyaient pour discuter tranquillement en attendant l'heure du repas, personne ne fut là pour remarquer la silhouette sombre qui se faufilait hors du sous-bois et venait se mêler à eux le plus naturellement du monde. Pourquoi y aurait-on fait attention d'ailleurs ? Elle faisait déjà partie du paysage.


	6. Chapter 5

**Encore une fois merci Louange pour ta review, ravie que tu te tortures autant l'esprit 8D. Merci aussi Mamsayi, et désolé que le nom "Sakura" te rappelle de mauvais souvenirs (un ami m'avait fait la même réflexion que toi ^^) mais il est trop tard pour en changer maintenant (et quand bien même je n'en ai personnellement pas envie xD). Au passage je signale que le rythme de poste va ralentir, sachant que la fac me laisse de moins en moins de temps pour écrire et que je mène tout de même trois fictions de front. Soyez compréhensives :3**

Chapitre 5

Fin Juin

La chaleur se faisait déjà accablante pour un début de saison et les fontaines diffusaient leurs légers clapotis aux quatre coins de la propriété, laissant les étudiants s'asseoir sur leur rebord pour y tremper les pieds. Des batailles d'eau éclataient de temps à autres et d'une manière générale, tout le monde trouvait le moyen de se rafraîchir, même si cela impliquait de ressembler à une serpillière délavée. Personne n'avait envie de passer son week-end à travailler alors que le soleil brillait haut dehors et seuls quelques taciturnes demeuraient cloîtrés dans leur chambre, pas très enjoués à l'idée de se mêler à la foule qui grouillait à l'extérieur. Des groupes d'élèves s'étaient formés çà et là, envahissant les allées, parsemant la pelouse d'un vert éclatant ou s'abritant à l'ombre des arbres du sous-bois qui bordait le terrain.

De son côté, Akane attendait avec impatience l'instant où son calvaire prendrait fin et où elle pourrait enfin aller se désaltérer. Malgré ses cheveux attachés, malgré le short et le débardeur pour éviter au maximum à sa peau d'être étouffée par le tissu, malgré la casquette qui assombrissait son visage, elle sentait que si ce match ne se terminait pas rapidement, elle mourrait dessécher sur la terre rouge. Son souffle chaotique démontrait son épuisement et son éternelle adversaire n'était pas franchement dans un meilleur état au vu des coups de moins en moins puissants dont elle lui faisait cadeau. Finalement le pied de Sakura glissa sur la terre battue, permettant à la brune de smasher, achevant ainsi la partie. Les deux amies se serrèrent la main par-dessus le filet et s'empressèrent de gagner leur banc où elles s'affalèrent dans un soupir de soulagement, se jetant sur les bouteilles que leurs collègues du club leur tendaient.

La jeune fille observa passivement le début du match qui suivait le leur, se levant pour rejoindre sa complice à qui elle lança, histoire de la provoquer un peu :

« C'est rare que tu me laisses gagner deux fois de suite. Tu te ramollis, ma vieille.

—T'es plus endurante depuis que tu réduis ta dose de tabac » se défendit-elle d'un ton boudeur.

C'était vrai et l'héritière esquissa un sourire satisfait, consciente que sa dernière cigarette remontait à tout juste une semaine et qu'elle n'en avait pas ressentie l'envie particulière depuis. Elle avait diminué peu à peu le nombre de clopes fumées par jour jusqu'à atteindre zéro et pour l'instant elle tenait le coup, ne subissant aucune sensation de manque. Il arrivait encore que lorsqu'elle s'ennuie, sa main se porte automatiquement à sa poche, là où elle rangeait habituellement son briquet et ses barres cancérigènes, mais tout se trouvait maintenant au fond d'un tiroir de son bureau dans sa chambre d'internat.

« À la douche ? s'enquit la blonde en passant un bras autour des épaules de son amie.

—Plutôt deux fois qu'une. » acquiesça-t-elle.

Et après ça elles veilleraient toutes deux à ne plus fournir d'efforts jusqu'à la fin de la journée, plutôt optimiser leur temps à végéter sur un carré de gazon et à parfaire leur bronzage. C'est avec cette idée en tête que Kane se glissa sous le jet d'eau glacée et le choc de température la fit frissonner de la tête aux pieds tandis que Saku-chan jurait comme un charretier dans la cabine voisine. Chacune avait sa manière de lutter contre la morsure du froid même si, fidèle à elle-même, la frivole ne pouvait s'empêcher de le faire dans le bruit et l'exagération. Cependant cela faisait bien rire sa voisine qui admirait son imagination débordante lorsqu'il s'agissait d'inventer de nouvelles insultes. Tout ce que faisait ou disait sa camarade était à son image : extravagant et démesuré. Elle lui enviait souvent cette désinvolture à l'égard de ce que les gens pouvaient bien penser de sa conduite et de ses opinions, faisant ce que bon lui semblait sans vraiment songer aux conséquences. Elles avaient cela en commun lorsqu'elles s'étaient rencontrées, mais aujourd'hui la fille Kitamura avait l'impression que la réalité l'avait rattrapée.

Dans moins d'un an elle sortirait de cette prison et devrait suivre à la lettre les consignes de son père concernant son avenir, chose qui la réjouissait moyennement, voire pas du tout sachant qu'elle n'avait aucun début de passion concernant l'industrie de l'automobile. Pour y échapper elle pourrait imiter son frère et déclarer son indépendance, quitte à ce qu'on lui coupe les vivres et qu'elle soit forcée de se débrouiller seule, mais sans diplôme elle n'irait pas bien loin et les boulots qui lui seraient accessibles lui permettraient à peine de subsister. Elle était piégée, son rêve ne pouvait se réaliser grâce à son seul talent comme celui de Ken. La demoiselle entretenait secrètement le souhait que son cher frère fasse une percée fracassante dans le monde de la musique, et qu'il gagne alors suffisamment pour lui donner un coup de main et payer ses études, mais elle n'était pas assez folle pour placer tous ses espoirs là-dessus.

« Tu veux faire quoi ? l'interrogea sa complice, les cheveux encore humides de leur récent shampoing.

—Je comptais sur les garçons pour y réfléchir à notre place mais ils nous ont lâché, soupira-t-elle alors qu'elles ressortaient à l'air libre.

—Dis donc, je sais que t'arrives plus à vivre sans Takarai-kun mais de là à ce qu'il décide de tes moindres mouvements, moi je dis non ! s'indigna la plus jeune.

—Bah écoute, le jour où Ken commencera à te faire les yeux doux, tu me diras si tu t'en tires aussi bien que moi, la défia Akane.

—Ah je l'attends avec impatience ce jour-là, minauda la blonde en souriant aux anges.

—Ouais enfin te laisse pas avoir trop facilement, faut les tenir en laisse ces bêtes-là.

—Tu te débrouilles bien toi d'ailleurs, la complimenta Saku-chan. Comment t'as fait pour qu'il te suive partout comme ça ?

—J'ai menacé de le frapper, répondit sincèrement l'aînée.

—Intéressant… »

Les deux jeunes filles auraient pu continuer longtemps ainsi, d'autant que Sakura était intarissable dès qu'on abordait certains sujets –en l'occurrence celui de la gente masculine-, mais elles furent interrompues par une étudiante qui venait leur proposer de se joindre à plusieurs d'entre elles pour jouer aux cartes où à n'importe quoi qui pourrait les occuper. Elles s'étaient rassemblées dans le réfectoire, avaient obtenu de l'une des cuisinières une distribution de gâteaux et recrutaient maintenant des participantes. Le duo fut d'ailleurs encouragé à en parler à quiconque elles croiseraient sur le chemin, ce qu'elles acceptèrent sans se faire prier. Les filles, nettement en sous-effectif au sein de l'internat, organisaient souvent des événements pour se réunir et discuter un peu, atténuant alors l'atmosphère parfois trop oppressante du lieu.

Toujours d'un enthousiasme à toute épreuve, la plus frivole s'élança vers le bâtiment en hurlant en retentissant « strip pokeeeeer ! » à l'entente duquel certains garçons lézardant dans les jardins semblèrent s'éveiller de leur sieste. Aucun ne prit la peine de se lever pour autant, tous ayant reconnu leur camarade au goût prononcé pour la provocation, et la brune tenta un instant d'imaginer la tête de la directrice si celle-ci l'avait entendue depuis son bureau. Assurément épique. Les chances étaient minces cependant, après tout pourquoi cette vieille bique s'embêterait-elle à rester au lycée durant les week-ends ? Aucune raison, les pions étaient là pour ça et les affaires urgentes pouvaient bien attendre un jour ou deux.

L'héritière pénétra à son tour dans le réfectoire et nota qu'une petite foule s'y était déjà amassée et bavassait tranquillement en sirotant un jus de fruits quelconque. Elle slaloma entre quelques tables, observant avec intérêt les différents passe-temps que ses colocataires avaient dénichés elle-ne-savait-où, repérant ainsi divers jeux de cartes et l'éternel monopoly. Pas franchement motivée par l'une ou l'autre de ses possibilités, elle soupira et s'apprêtait à aller se chercher un bon bouquin quand une main emprisonna son épaule, la faisant sursauter.

« Senpai ! s'écria-t-elle en se retournant pour aviser Sakurazawa qui la gratifiait de son éternel demi-sourire. Tu m'as fait frôler la crise cardiaque !

—Tu cries bien trop forts pour quelqu'un qui a failli mourir, répliqua-t-il en faisant mine de se déboucher une oreille.

—Va falloir que tu perdes cette salle manie d'apparaître comme ça par surprise, le réprimanda-t-elle d'un ton grincheux.

—Une partie d'échecs ça te tente ? J'ai trouvé personne pour s'amuser avec moi, ajouta l'ainé avec un clin d'œil complice.

—Forcément, si tu fais peur comme ça à tout le monde… » bougonna la plus jeune.

Elle le suivit néanmoins jusqu'à une petite table accolée à l'une des baies vitrées et avança mollement son premier pion, la tête nonchalamment posée au creux de sa main en attente d'une défaite qui, même si elle serait peut-être longue à venir, était assurée. Elle n'avait jamais gagné contre le colosse qui, non content d'être un gros tas de muscles, se payait en plus le luxe d'être intelligent. Bien sûr cela l'énervait prodigieusement et il le savait, le saligaud, si bien qu'il lui jetait de temps à autres de petits regards narquois et secouait la tête d'un air désespéré lorsqu'elle opérait des déplacements qu'il jugeait maladroits. La fille Kitamura étant du genre à s'énerver plutôt facilement, elle prenait alors de moins en moins le temps de réfléchir aux mouvements de ses pions et jouait impulsivement, et elle finissait immanquablement par perdre. Cette partie ne fut pas une exception.

« Je veux une revanche ! s'exclama-t-elle lorsque son roi fut à terre. Et cette fois interdiction de me regarder, de soupirer ou même de tousser ! Tu me déconcentres sans arrêt et c'est pour ça que je perds !

—Et si je m'étouffe avec mon gâteau ? protesta le jeune homme.

—Et bien aies la décence de mourir silencieusement » statua Akane en replaçant leurs pions.

Étonnée que son ami ne réplique pas, elle leva les yeux sur lui et le surprit en train de la fixer d'un air étrangement doux.

« T'es mignonne quand tu boudes, répondit-il à sa question muette.

—Je t'emmerde.

—Adorable.

—Tais-toi et joue. » le rabroua la jeune fille.

Il obéit sagement à son injonction et respecta à la lettre les demandes de sa cadette, gardant un visage impartial et se contentant par moments de pencher la tête sur le côté, mais elle ne savait si c'était parce que l'envie de faire une remarque le démangeait ou s'il songeait tout simplement à son prochain coup. Elle avait déjà oublié le pseudo-compliment qu'il venait de lui faire, habituée à ses brusques changements d'attitude. Elle aimait à comparer Sakurazawa à un ours, parce qu'il avait ce côté brute de décoffrage et un air taciturne mais possédait aussi un cœur tendre, ça c'était plus pour son côté peluche.

Au bout de plusieurs dizaines de minutes et après avoir fourni des efforts acharnés, la demoiselle finit par l'emporter face au surveillant qui l'observa avec amusement tandis qu'elle sautillait sur sa chaise en gazouillant comme une enfant. Ce petit manège ne dura qu'un instant puisqu'elle s'arrêta soudainement, dévisageant son ainé en avançant avec méfiance :

« T'as pas fait exprès de me laisser gagner, pas vrai ?

—Est-ce que j'ai l'air de-

—Kitamura ! »

Le rugissement résonna dans le mess et le sourire auparavant ravi de Kane disparut pour laisser la place à une mine particulièrement renfrognée tandis que quelqu'un qu'elle identifiait désormais sans mal s'approchait d'elle avec la discrétion d'un éléphant. Ce type ne se lassait donc jamais ? Visiblement non, puisqu'à peine arrivé à sa hauteur il la saisit par le col et la souleva de sa chaise comme si elle ne pesait pas plus lourd qu'une plume. Le surveillant tenta de s'interposer mais l'abruti ne semblait pas décidé à la lâcher car il lui enfonça son coude dans les côtes, le faisant reculer sous le choc, et la jeune fille émit un sifflement de mauvaise augure, appréciant peu qu'on la maltraite et encore moins qu'on maltraite ses amis. Cependant elle prit son mal en patience, attendant de savoir ce qu'on lui voulait avant de commettre l'irréparable et de frapper.

« Rends-le-moi p'tite conne ! lui cria le camé qui –elle le savait désormais- répondait au nom de Shinji.

—Si tu me disais de quoi tu parles pour commencer, l'incita l'otage qui mine de rien, avait de légères difficultés à respirer convenablement.

—Mon portefeuille ! C'est forcément toi qui l'as ! enragea-t-il en la gratifiant de quelques postillons. Ton copain à toutes les clefs du bahut, il aurait très bien pu entrer dans ma chambre et les voler pour toi. Comment est-ce que tu te paies ses petits services d'ailleurs ? s'enquit-il d'un ton faussement curieux. En nature ? Ça m'étonnerait même pas, tu m'as bien l'air d'une vraie pute. »

Leur dispute mise à part, un silence de mort régnait dans le réfectoire et Sakurazawa intervint à nouveau, enserrant l'épaule du drogué pour l'avertir en prenant bien soin de garder un ton calme qui ne le rendait que plus effrayant :

« Retire ce que tu viens de dire ou je ne réponds plus de rien. »

Et il n'aurait pas à répondre de quoi que ce soit puisque Akane balança de toutes ses forces son pied dans les parties intimes de son adversaire qui se plia en deux en grognant de douleur, la relâchant du même coup. Prenant le temps de défroisser son chemisier blanc, la demoiselle empoigna la tignasse de Shinji pour lui relever la tête, juste assez pour lui asséner la gifle la plus magistrale qu'elle avait en stock. Quelques cheveux lui restèrent entre les doigts alors que le visage du garçon adoptait une belle teinte cramoisie, la joue cuisante. Honnêtement, elle ne pensait pas qu'il riposterait. Après tout il était à terre, humilié devant plusieurs dizaines de témoins pour qui il était déjà un pestiféré. Mais justement, il n'avait plus rien à perdre, elle le comprit lorsque son point percuta sa pommette et l'envoya valser contre la table dont le coin heurta l'arrière de son crâne, l'assommant à moitié et lui faisant voir une myriade d'étoiles.

Ce qu'il se passa ensuite resterait flou dans sa mémoire. Elle entendit vaguement Saku-chan accourir vers elle pour lui interdire fermement de bouger tandis que des raclements de chaises lui vrillaient les tympans, le tout agrémenté d'insultes crachées avec férocité. Ces dernières finirent cependant par s'éloigner et des dizaines de visages apparurent au-dessus d'elle, curieux, inquiets, ahuris. La fille Kitamura se souviendrait également de cette sensation de tanguer, comme si elle se trouvait sur un navire pris au cœur d'une tempête, puis ce fut le trou noir.


	7. Chapter 6

**Comme d'habitude petit remerciement obligé pour Mamsayi, tes reviews me font toujours autant plaisir :). En tout cas ce chapitre est le dernier avant un grand changement dans l'histoire (tentative de suspense pourrie -') et l'écrire a été assez agréable je crois ^^.**

Chapitre 6

Fin Juin

Akane fixait passivement l'immonde moquette bordeaux qui recouvrait le parquet sous ses pieds et la moquette lui rendait son regard sans ciller, impassible face à la frustration de la jeune fille qui se triturait nerveusement les doigts. Assise sur un fauteuil au tissu tout aussi hideux que le revêtement de sol, elle patientait dans l'étroit corridor qui précédait le bureau de la directrice, écoutant avec attention les bribes de paroles qui lui parvenaient depuis la pièce en question sans pour autant en saisir le sens. La vieille bique qui dirigeait l'établissement l'avait convoquée, elle et ce connard de Shinji pour recueillir leur version des faits après leur charmante altercation du week-end. Contrairement au camé qui avait été immédiatement reconduit dans sa chambre, on avait accordé l'autorisation à la demoiselle d'attendre ici que la sentence tombe.

Elle avait droit à ce léger traitement de faveur car elle était la principale blessée dans cette histoire, cependant elle savait que malgré cela elle ne s'en tirerait sûrement pas indemne, après tout même si Shinji l'avait insultée, elle avait frappé la première. Néanmoins le drogué avait également agressé Sakurazawa, qui était tout de même l'un de leur surveillant, et de son côté la demoiselle n'avait fait que se défendre au fond, sans compter que la scène s'était déroulée devant des dizaines de témoins. C'était précisément ce que le pion et Hideto, requis en tant que chef de dortoirs et représentants des élèves, étaient en train d'exposer en ce moment même à la directrice. Du moins c'était ce que Kane imaginait car en dépit de tous ses efforts pour entendre ce qui se disait de l'autre côté de la porte, tout ce qu'elle percevait était un ensemble confus de murmures étouffés.

Jamais depuis sa ridicule semaine d'abstinence elle n'avait eu autant envie d'une cigarette, mais elle songea que si l'entretien prenait fin maintenant et que l'autre mégère la trouvait en train d'enfumer son couloir, cela n'arrangerait sûrement pas son cas. Elle attendait donc, les avant-bras posés sur ses genoux dont l'un tressautait nerveusement à un rythme effréné, repoussant sans arrêt une mèche de cheveux même si cette dernière avait depuis longtemps cessé de la gêner. La jeune fille n'était plus qu'une boule de nerfs depuis l'incident et elle avait la furieuse envie de balancer son poing dans quelque chose, n'importe quoi qui lui tomberait sous la main du moment que cela la soulagerait. Elle commençait d'ailleurs sérieusement à loucher sur le mur qui lui faisait face et qu'elle savait n'être pas plus épais qu'une vulgaire feuille de papier quand la porte du bureau s'ouvrit enfin.

Ses deux amis en sortirent en refermant discrètement derrière eux et n'y tenant plus, l'héritière sauta sur ses pieds pour aller à leur rencontre et leur demander avec empressement :

« Alors ? Il est renvoyé ?

—Seulement pour une semaine, lui apprit son kohai d'un ton peiné.

—Quoi ?! s'écria-t-elle. J'ai dû aller aux urgences, j'aurais très bien pu avoir une hémorragie interne ou carrément tomber dans le coma ! Et lui il s'en tire avec une petite tape sur la main ?!

—Désolé, Akane-senpai…

—Hors de question que ça se termine comme ça ! Dès qu'il remet un pied ici je peux te jurer qu'il va pleurer sa mère !

—Calme-toi je t'en prie. Je t'accorde le coup de poing mais il n'avait pas prévu de t'envoyer contre la table, tenta le plus jeune pour l'apaiser.

—Que je me calme ?! répliqua la fille Kitamura, hors d'elle. Et puis quoi encore ?! Si t'étais pas un ami t'aurais déjà valsé par la fenêtre toi ! »

La grosse main de Sakurazawa se posa sur sa tête et l'amadoua instantanément là où les paroles et le bon sens de Takarai-kun n'avaient fait que l'énerver encore plus. Le colosse se baissa légèrement pour que son visage se retrouve à la hauteur de celui d'Akane et il planta son regard noir dans le sien ce qui, il fallait l'avouer, était quelque peu intimidant.

« Réfléchis deux secondes. Si tu fais ça ton père finira immanquablement par l'apprendre. T'es certaine que c'est une bonne idée ?

—Non…, admit-elle faiblement, les yeux baissés.

—Et pour la défense du p'tit, ajouta l'ainé en désignant brièvement Hideto, t'en prendre à ceux qui sont de ton côté ne te servira à rien, à part souffrir un peu plus. »

Sur ce il s'éloigna, ayant dit tout ce qu'il avait à dire, et le chef de dortoir lui lança pour la forme :

« C'est pas moi qui suis petit, c'est vous qui êtes bien trop grand ! »

L'interpelé se contenta de hausser les épaules avant de disparaître au détour du couloir, ne se sentant pas franchement coupable à l'idée de faire quelques bons centimètres de plus que le jeune homme. Leur querelle ridicule réussit cependant à arracher un sourire à la demoiselle et celle-ci imita bientôt son ainé, fuyant cette affreuse moquette qui lui faisait décidément bien trop mal aux yeux. Elle était dispensée de cours pour deux jours suite au choc subi et elle était censée se reposer, mais elle n'était pas le genre de légumes qui adorent passer leur journée à dormir. Ce fut donc quatre à quatre qu'elle gravit l'escalier qui menait jusqu'au toit, s'allumant enfin la clope dont elle avait tant besoin, et au diable l'abstinence.

Elle tressaillit légèrement lorsque le cliquetis caractéristique d'un briquet résonna derrière elle, et elle se retourna pour aviser son kohai qui l'avait apparemment suivi sans qu'elle le remarque tant ses pensées l'accaparaient. Lui n'avait aucune raison de ne pas rejoindre leur classe, à croire qu'elle avait vraiment une mauvaise influence sur lui.

« J'ai pas l'habitude de m'excuser, amorça-t-elle en expirant sa première bouffée.

—Je sais, accorda-t-il sobrement.

—Je suis désolée de m'être emportée. C'était stupide, j'en ai conscience, tu as fait ce que tu pouvais pour m'aider seulement…

—J'aurais dû être présent ce jour-là, j'aurais dû te protéger, souffla le brun.

—Il t'aurait brisé comme une allumette, se moqua gentiment son ainée en détaillant la silhouette frêle qui se dressait à ses côtés.

—Peu importe, j'aurais préféré prendre ce coup à ta place » affirma-t-il.

Son ton ne tolérait clairement aucune réplique et Kane n'essaya même pas, trop surprise pour répondre quoi que ce soit, déviant son regard de celui bien trop insistant du jeune homme. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude d'être l'objet d'autant de considération. Elle se doutait bien sûr que son frère serait prêt à tout pour la défendre et elle savait que Sakura avait menacé son agresseur des pires atrocités s'il osait encore l'approcher, mais eux avaient les moyens de se prétendre ses alliés. Ken avait des restes de ses cours d'arts martiaux et il savait où frapper pour faire mal, quant à Saku-chan elle n'était pas très forte mais c'était une teigneuse, du genre à sortir crocs et griffes même si le combat semblait perdu d'avance. Tandis que Takarai-kun… Il paraissait si fragile, et pourtant il voulait la protéger ? Elle aurait sûrement cru à une blague, après tout il savait faire preuve d'une certaine autodérision, si son air sérieux ne lui avait pas crié le contraire.

« Je peux t'avouer quelque chose ? »

Leur synchronisation les stoppa brusquement et ils rirent de concert, s'accordant tout à tour le droit de commencer jusqu'à ce que l'héritière finisse par accepter.

« La vérité c'est que… j'ai peur, murmura-t-elle en admirant la cour par-dessus le parapet qui la séparait du vide. J'ai peur de la sensation enivrante que j'ai ressentie en frappant ce type, et j'ai peur de ce que j'ai vu dans ses yeux lorsqu'il a riposté. Je n'ai aucun doute sur le fait que j'aurais continué s'il ne m'avait pas mise directement K-O, et je n'ai aucun doute non plus sur le fait qu'il m'aurait tué s'il en avait eu l'occasion.

—Tu exagères… protesta Hideto.

—Tu n'étais pas là. J'ai déjà vu ce genre de lueur qu'il avait dans le regard, en moins sanguinaire c'est vrai, mais je l'ai déjà vu suffisamment pour la reconnaître. C'est celle de quelqu'un qui ne supporte pas qu'on lui tienne tête, qui refuse qu'on conteste sa supériorité, qu'elle soit fictive ou non. Et Shinji avait déjà été trainé plus bas que terre, il était prêt à aller jusqu'au bout. »

Il lui avait fait penser à son père, la voilà la vérité. Lorsqu'il avait levé son poing pour la frapper, elle avait revu toutes ces fois où son géniteur avait lui aussi brandi la main pour la gifler, ne laissant derrière lui que douleur et larmes. Elle s'était souvent demandée comment sa mère avait pu accepter un homme pareil comme époux, mais elle avait compris en grandissant que les mariages arrangés vous laissaient rarement ce genre de choix. Si elle se débrouillait bien elle parviendrait peut-être à y échapper…

« Moi aussi j'ai eu peur en arrivant ici, reprit son kohai. J'étais martyrisé dans mon précédent lycée et je m'imaginais que ce serait encore pire ici quand j'ai appris la réputation de l'école. Je suis là parce que ça arrange mes parents, c'est vrai, mais ils étaient d'accord pour me changer d'établissement si quoi que ce soit se passait mal. Seulement juste avant d'arriver, mon père m'a dit que c'est souvent dans les endroits les plus étranges qu'on se fait les meilleurs amis. Et il avait raison » ajouta-t-il en souriant.

Ils demeurèrent silencieux un moment, laissant le vent jouer dans leurs cheveux et les emmêler allègrement pour la plus grande frustration de la fille Kitamura qui avait déjà eu un mal fou à les coiffer ce matin. Il fallait dire que le bandage qui enserrait sa tête était loin d'être pratique, encore moins esthétique, et elle avait fait son possible pour le dissimuler sous sa crinière noire. Le résultat lui plaisait moyennement mais elle n'aurait sans doute pas pu faire mieux, il ne lui restait plus qu'à être patiente et guérir tranquillement.

« Ça te fait mal ? lui demanda Takarai-kun en la voyant triturer son pansement.

—Non, c'est juste un peu gênant, le rassura-t-elle même si le « un peu gênant » sonnait plutôt comme un « carrément chiant ».

—Ta convalescence doit durer jusqu'à quand ?

—Mercredi, bougonna la jeune fille.

—Je te prendrai les cours… Enfin sauf celui que je suis en train de louper, plaisanta-t-il.

—Ma parole, tu deviens un vrai délinquant, fit mine de s'étonner Akane.

—Te moques pas, rétorqua le jeune homme en la poussant d'un léger coup d'épaule.

—Tu risques ta vie là. » le menaça-t-elle en le toisant du regard.

Ils rirent à nouveau et il continua à faire de son mieux pour lui changer les idées jusqu'à ce que la sonnerie vienne les interrompre, incitant Hideto à retourner en cours s'il ne voulait pas risquer d'être collé. La demoiselle prit le temps de fumer une deuxième cigarette avant de quitter le toit, traversant les longs couloirs vides du lycée pour déboucher à l'extérieur, se trainant paresseusement jusqu'à l'internat où elle espérait trouver de quoi s'occuper. À peine avait-elle mis un pied sur le premier palier du bâtiment que la voix de la bibliothécaire l'interpelait gentiment :

« Kitamura-chan ! Tu as quelque chose de prévu là tout de suite ? »

On n'avait jamais fait plus cliché comme bibliothécaire, à croire qu'elle considérait comme une tradition de porter ces petites lunettes et d'attacher ses cheveux en un chignon serré, sans parler de sa jupe bien droite et de ses talons qui claquait discrètement sur le plancher. Rien n'était de travers chez elle et c'était à se demander si elle n'était pas un robot produit en série tant son tailleur était impeccable, ses chaussures bien cirées, même son alliance brillait tellement qu'elle aurait pu aveugler quiconque la regardait trop longtemps.

« À part de longues heures d'ennui, pas vraiment non, soupira l'élève en enfouissant ses mains dans ses poches.

—On vient de nous livrer de nouveaux manuels. Tu pourrais m'aider à tout déballer et à les ranger au bon endroit ? Et si tu as quelques minutes de plus, il faudrait aussi empaqueter ceux qui sont abîmés pour qu'on nous les remplace. »

Elle avait débité le tout à une vitesse hallucinante sans faire mine d'être essoufflée et la plus jeune se contenta d'acquiescer, déclenchant un sourire parfaitement dessiné sur le visage de son ainée avant que celle-ci ne lui tourne le dos pour la guider à travers les rayonnages. Très vite Kane s'aperçut que la femme-androïde n'avait pas fait appel à elle pour éviter de bousiller sa manucure mais bien parce que des dizaines de cartons étaient empilés dans la réserve, imposants et décourageants. Elle qui avait eu peur de s'ennuyer, cela allait bien l'emmener jusqu'à la fin de la journée.

Elle entreprirent donc d'ouvrir toutes ses boites et de vérifier rapidement la marchandise, la gérante des lieux semblant bien décidée à raconter sa vie passionnante de mère de famille à la jeune étudiante qui faisait de son mieux pour ne pas paraître malpolie mais qui n'en écoutait cependant pas un mot. Les heures défilèrent ainsi, parsemées d'aller-retour incessant entre le petit local et les étagères qu'il faillait tantôt remplir, tantôt vider, si bien que les muscles pourtant entrainés de l'héritière la tiraillèrent rapidement. Elle ne se plaignait pas, c'était bien mieux que le cours soporifique d'histoire auquel ses camarades avaient droit en ce moment même. Pas aussi obnubilée par sa propre conversation qu'elle en donnait l'air, la bibliothécaire remarqua sa fatigue alors qu'elle s'étirait douloureusement, et pas franchement pressée par le temps, elle proposa une pause-café.

« Tu ne viens plus aussi souvent qu'avant, nota l'employée en lui tendant une tasse fumante.

—J'ai un ami qui m'aide pour l'éco donc… les livres ne me sont plus d'une grande utilité » fit-elle en désignant les montagnes de pages qui s'élevaient derrière elle.

La fille Kitamura mentait, en espérant que cela ne se verrait pas trop. Elle avait passé des journées entières, affalée dans l'un des fauteuils moelleux qui peuplaient l'immense salle de lecture, à feuilleter des bouquins sans prêter attention aux minutes qui défilaient. Ken avait sa guitare, Sakura son shopping et elle ses vieux ouvrages craquelés. Elle aurait volontiers continué à agir ainsi si cette désagréable sensation d'être observée ne s'était pas accentuée à chacune de ses visites, si bien qu'elle avait fini par éviter cet endroit. Elle avait à l'instant même l'impression d'être épiée et ne cessait de jeter de petits coups d'œil en arrière, mine de rien, espérant apercevoir le coupable entre deux étagères, sans succès. La jeune fille aurait pu croire qu'elle virait folle cependant elle ne ressentait cela que dans cette pièce, là où quelqu'un pouvait aisément se dissimuler.

Alors que les deux femmes terminaient leur boisson, la sensation s'envola comme elle était apparue mais, définitivement mal à l'aise, Akane préféra s'éclipser.

« Excusez-moi, j'ai dit que je vous aiderais mais… je ne me sens pas très bien, inventa-t-elle en prenant une petite voix désolée.

—Non non, c'est à moi de m'excuser, contra miss perfection. Je te fais travailler alors que tu devrais te reposer… fit-elle en accompagnant sa phrase d'un regard sur le bandage de l'élève.

—Ce n'est rien.

—Tu as besoin que je t'accompagne jusqu'à ta chambre ? » s'inquiéta l'ainée.

La plus jeune déclina d'un signe de tête et courut presque jusqu'à la porte qu'elle referma un peu trop brusquement pour que cela paraisse naturel, soufflant de soulagement en s'appuyant contre le battant. Virant sur la gauche pour rejoindre l'escalier et monter jusqu'à sa cellule, elle percuta de plein fouet une imposante silhouette qui se révéla être Sakurazawa.

« Décidément, s'amusa celui-ci. C'est ta nouvelle manière de me saluer ? s'enquit-il puisque ce n'était pas la première fois que cela arrivait.

—Crois-bien que si je t'avais remarqué je t'aurais évité, râla son amie. Tu m'as bousillé le nez, gémit-elle en massant son pauvre visage maltraité.

—Fais voir. »

Il écarta sa main et déposa un baiser sur le nez en question, demandant avec son énervant demi-sourire :

« Ça va mieux maintenant ?

—On se calme Don Juan, lui intima sèchement la demoiselle en écrasant sa main sur sa joue pour l'écarter. Va draguer quelqu'un d'autre. »

Ce fut exactement le moment que choisit la bibliothécaire pour sortir dans le couloir, saluer distraitement le surveillant et s'éloigner pour descendre les marches. Les deux complices l'observèrent d'un regard sceptique avant que le jeune homme décline finalement, passant un bras autour des épaules de Kane :

« Je crois que tu es plus à mon goût. »


	8. Chapter 7

**Comme toujours merci Mamsayi et Louange pour vos reviews, votre enthousiasme fait vraiment plaisir ^-^. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira tout autant même s'il est sensiblement différent des autres et également -désolé- bien plus court. Mais pour me faire pardonner, vu que je suis en vacances, je vais faire en sorte de poster un peu plus souvent :). Bonne lecture !**

Chapitre 7

Mi Juillet

Le talon d'une chaussure claqua sèchement sur la marche en pierre et une minuscule araignée qui passait par là décida alors sagement, pour sa propre sécurité, de changer de chemin et aller tisser sa toile dans un endroit plus tranquille. La soirée était fraiche malgré le soleil qui avait frappé toute la journée et la silhouette qui se profilait dans l'encadrement de l'une des portes menant à l'internat poussa un soupir d'aise, savourant la brise qui caressait son visage et jouait avec ses cheveux. On annonçait de la pluie durant la nuit et elle espérait que ce serait effectivement le cas, car même si elle avait tout prévu au cas où le ciel ne leur ferait pas l'honneur de déverser ses trombes d'eau, cela lui faciliterait grandement la tâche que la météo ait vu juste sur ce coup.

Jetant un rapide coup d'œil à son téléphone, l'ombre qui patientait calmement sous le modeste porche du réfectoire s'autorisa à fumer une cigarette, car après tout si son client était aussi ponctuel que la semaine précédente elle avait bien le temps de s'octroyer une petite bouffée cancérigène. Elle avait eu l'occasion d'observer ses allées et venues à travers le lycée depuis qu'il était revenu et elle s'était aperçue, pour son plus grand bonheur, qu'il était véritablement réglé comme une montre suisse. C'était précisément cette petite routine qui allait le perdre, même s'il était encore loin de s'en douter.

À cette pensée la silhouette ne put empêcher un sourire amusé de venir naitre sur ses lèvres et un groupe d'élèves qui s'apprêtaient à regagner l'intérieur du bâtiment dut croire que ce sourire leur était adressé puisqu'ils la saluèrent d'un geste de la main. Elle leur rendit leur salut d'un vague hochement de tête avant d'appuyer celle-ci contre le mur froid auquel son corps était adossé, expirant doucement un nouveau nuage de fumée. Élaborer un plan avait été laborieux car même si elle possédait disons… quelques petites particularités, il ne fallait pas se croire invincible et négliger les menus détails. Ainsi elle allait devoir prendre garde au moindre de ses gestes, au moindre de ses déplacements mais cela ne serait sans doute pas un très gros problème, elle avait imaginé tant de fois la scène qu'elle aurait sans doute été capable de la jouer les yeux fermés.

Sous la pâle lumière du réverbère, l'ombre appréciait déjà l'instant qui viendrait clore sa journée en beauté, une journée qui lui donnait l'impression de renaître tant les sensations qui l'envahissaient peu à peu étaient enivrantes. Bien sûr il avait fallu qu'elle se réhabitue à utiliser cette sorte de… don qu'elle possédait depuis toujours et s'avérait parfois difficile à maitriser, mais elle savait se montrer patiente. Pas besoin de voir les choses en grand pour ce qu'elle comptait accomplir ce soir, aussi ce matin s'était-elle contentée de faire tomber une brosse qui reposait sur le rebord d'un tableau, la poussant juste assez pour qu'elle glisse et s'écrase dans un nuage de poussière de craie. Puis elle s'était innocemment éloignée dans le couloir, de toute façon c'était l'heure de la pause et le professeur ne s'en apercevrait qu'en regagnant la salle. Et ces petits tests s'étaient poursuivis au moment du déjeuner, puis pendant l'entrainement des clubs de sport, heure après heure sans que personne ne se rende compte de rien.

Ce n'était pas grand chose pour elle, juste une petite pression de la pensée, juste un peu de volonté et les objets lui obéissaient au doigt et à l'œil. Pas que les objets d'ailleurs, la silhouette dont la cigarette rougeoyait dans la pénombre l'avait constatée lorsqu'elle était enfant, un jour où un chien avait voulu l'attaquer. D'un simple ordre mental il était retourné aux pieds de ses maîtres, couinant et la queue entre les jambes. Cependant elle n'aimait pas en faire usage sur les êtres vivants, sauf en cas d'extrême nécessité comme ce jour où elle avait failli être défigurée par les mâchoires du molosse. Et aujourd'hui était un cas d'extrême nécessité pour elle.

L'ombre furtive vérifia l'heure une nouvelle fois et écrasa son mégot sous la pointe de sa chaussure, se reculant en silence dans l'angle du mur, la tête baissée comme si elle examinait avec la plus grande attention les gravillons éparpillés sur le sol. Ce ne fut alors qu'une histoire de seconde avant qu'un jeune homme visiblement pressé ne franchisse les portes du réfectoire et s'enfonce dans le sous-bois qui bordait la propriété. Très vite le personnage qui se faisait si discret jusqu'ici le suivit et se laissa engloutir par l'obscurité rassurante, évitant avec soin les feuilles mortes et autres brindilles qui auraient pu trahir sa présence, calquant l'allure de ses pas sur celle de son prédécesseur. Tous deux savaient que le temps leur était compté pour ce qu'ils avaient à faire, même si le premier était loin d'imaginer ce que le deuxième lui réservait.

Deuxième qui sentait le contact du couteau dans sa poche intérieur, battant contre sa poitrine à mesure qu'il progressait dans les broussailles, pistant et traquant sa proie tel un chasseur déterminé à abattre ce gibier et pas un autre. Il n'aurait même pas à enfiler de gants au moment de passer à l'acte puisqu'il n'y aurait aucune empreinte qui pourrait être relevée, aucune preuve qui l'incriminerait plus qu'un autre tout simplement parce que ce n'était pas sa main qui allait se saisir de l'arme. Il ne la toucherait pas, et à supposer que la pluie décide effectivement de lui faire défaut, il utilisait des chaussures qui n'étaient pas les siennes et qui étaient loin d'être à sa taille d'ailleurs, mais si cela pouvait faire dévier les soupçons il n'allait pas s'en priver.

Il ne restait plus qu'une vingtaine de minutes avant que les élèves se voient contraints de regagner leur chambre pour la nuit et sa future victime sembla s'en rendre compte puisqu'elle accéléra sensiblement, obligeant la silhouette qui se faufilait derrière elle à l'imiter. Cette petite pointe de vitesse fut cependant de courte durée puisque le mur d'enceinte du lycée se profila bientôt à l'horizon et elle laissa le jeune homme s'avancer vers celui-ci, se dissimulant près d'un tronc épais qui camouflerait aisément sa présence. Comme elle l'avait vu faire durant plusieurs jours alors qu'elle étudiait tranquillement son train-train quotidien, elle l'observa tandis qu'il retirait minutieusement l'une des pierres qui constituait le muret. Il sifflota alors un air d'une musique qui était populaire encore peu de temps auparavant et un froissement caractéristique vint lui indiquer qu'il avait été entendu.

Un inconnu situé de l'autre côté du minuscule rempart venait de glisser un paquet de billet par la mince ouverture et après avoir fouillé rapidement dans la poche de sa veste, son homologue lui fournit en retour un petit sachet en plastique remplit de poudre blanche. Un nouveau sifflet fut échangé et la transaction prit fin, chacun retournant vaquer à leurs occupations respectives, en l'occurrence pour le jeune dealer rejoindre l'internat avant qu'on ne se mette à sa recherche. Il ne remarqua même pas l'ombre à côté de laquelle il passa, ombre qui le regarda faire quelques mètres pendant que la lame s'extrayait délicatement de sa poche, soudain dotée d'une vie propre. Un rayon de lune s'accrocha au métal froid et le chasseur le laissa mollement flotter dans les airs juste devant lui tandis qu'il s'extirpait de sa cachette. Piétinant volontairement une branche qui craqua sous son poids, il sentit plus qu'il ne vit sa proie se retourner brusquement pour lui faire face, tentant vainement de distinguer son visage à travers le noir de la nuit. La pauvre petite brebis était bien loin de s'imaginer qu'elle était suivie par le grand méchant loup et la volonté de ce dernier fusa en un éclair, aussi rapide et aiguisée que le couteau qui s'enfonça dans l'abdomen du jeune homme aussi aisément que dans une motte de beurre.

Il chancela un moment, incapable de croire à ce qui venait de se dérouler et qui pourtant avait tout d'un terrible réalisme, la douleur qui l'irradiait et le sang qui s'échappait de sa plaie étaient là pour le prouver. Seulement la silhouette anonyme ne comptait pas en rester là et l'arme quitta la chair pour mieux s'y replanter, encore et encore, et ce même une fois que le corps se fut écroulé à terre, sans vie. Le bourreau se réjouissait de l'étonnement palpable qui avait étreint sa victime, il se réjouissait de lui avoir donné la digne punition qu'il méritait et d'avoir vu la souffrance et la peur se peindre sur son visage. Et pourtant la rage continuait d'assaillir l'ombre meurtrière, rage envers ce prétentieux qui lui avait fait du mal, qui avait osé la blesser, poussant son instrument de mort à taillader toujours plus jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste du corps plus rien d'identifiable.

Cependant le hululement d'une chouette la fit brusquement revenir au présent, l'interrompant ainsi dans son œuvre, présent qui lui hurlait de regagner l'internat avant que quiconque se doute de quelque chose. Abandonnant le couteau à même le cadavre, elle se dirigea d'un pas pressé vers le bâtiment entouré de la lumière jaune des réverbères, se préparant mentalement à jouer son rôle sans rien laisser paraître de ses réelles émotions. Si par malheur on découvrait qu'elle était responsable de ce carnage, alors tout cela n'aurait servi à rien, ou presque. D'abord elle devait changer de chaussures et brûler celles qu'elle venait d'utiliser, et même si ce n'était pas le plan initial elle n'avait plus le temps de les rendre à leur véritable propriétaire. Elle aurait pour cela dû les nettoyer, puis les faire léviter jusqu'à la fenêtre de la bonne chambre qu'elle aurait ensuite ouverte pour les y déposer comme si de rien n'était. Et puis à la réflexion, si les empreintes étaient relevées, il serait tout aussi louche de voir qu'il manque une paire à un élève que de retrouver ladite paire parfaitement propre.

Le prédateur ressurgit donc du couvert des arbres et son visage ne laissa aucunement paraître qu'il venait d'être l'auteur d'un véritable massacre. Il prit garde à ne croiser personne une fois dans les couloirs du long bâtiment et en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, les chaussures n'étaient plus qu'un vague souvenir. Tout ce qu'il espérait désormais était qu'il serait capable d'exprimer des émotions suffisamment naturelles pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons. Bientôt l'alerte serait sonnée, de nombreuses personnes se lanceraient à la recherche du disparu et il était fort probable qu'on fasse appel à lui. Serait-il capable de se montrer inquiet ? Dégoûté ? Apeuré ? Il n'en savait rien, mais il comptait sur son expérience pour lui venir en aide. Après tout il était loin d'en être à son premier meurtre.


	9. Chapter 8

**Merci Mamsayi et Louange pour vos reviews, voir que vous suivez avec toujours autant d'intérêt me fait très plaisir ^-^. Et Louange, sache que Carrie est une histoire sans laquelle Lies &amp; Truth n'aurait sans doute jamais revu le jour. Il y a bien longtemps j'avais commencé à l'écrire et l'avais abandonnée au bout de cinq chapitres, et c'est Carrie qui m'a apporté la solution au problème qui se posait à l'époque. Bref, j'arrête là mon blabla inutile ^-^.**

Chapitre 8

Mi-Juillet

D'abord il y eut le crissement des pneus sur les graviers puis les ordres transmis d'une voix forte et autoritaire à travers la nuit et enfin, le bruissement de dizaines de pas qui se mettaient en route vers une même destination telle une petite armée de bons soldats. Akane soupira de frustration et se retourna sous sa couverture, espérant qu'une position plus confortable pourrait la replonger dans la torpeur bienfaisante dont tout ce raffut dehors l'avait privé. C'était bien sûr sans compter sur sa colocataire sans scrupule qui aurait vendu son âme au diable pour satisfaire sa curiosité maladive et se souciait donc peu de quelques heures de sommeil en moins. Elle ne tarda pas à allumer sa lampe de chevet, provoquant les protestations de la brune qui s'enfouit rageusement sous les draps :

« Éteins-moi ça, bordel !

—Kane-chan, je crois que c'est grave, y a des flics partout, souffla Sakura qui était sans doute en train d'épier à la fenêtre.

—Et ben y aura quelques absents demain, voilà tout. »

Quoiqu'à la réflexion demain était probablement déjà aujourd'hui vu le temps de repos que toute cette agitation lui faisait perdre, cependant ils avaient déjà connu des descentes de flics et celle-ci ne serait sûrement pas la dernière. Entre les élèves qui dealaient, qui volaient ou qui agressaient, la police avait eu de quoi se déplacer et il n'était pas rare de croiser un ou deux uniformes dans l'établissement. La jeune fille songea que cette fois ne devait pas être différente des autres et qu'on leur annoncerait demain pendant les cours que plusieurs d'entre eux étaient renvoyés, mais la voix puissante de Sakurazawa qui retentit dans le couloir du dortoir eut tôt fait de la détromper.

« Debout tout le monde ! Je vous veux dans cinq minutes au réfectoire ! Je me fiche que vos cheveux soient gras ou que votre manucure ait besoin d'être refaite, je ne vous donnerai pas une seconde de plus ! Ce n'est pas un exercice ! »

Tout en débitant son petit discours, il tambourinait aux portes des chambres, s'assurant qu'aucun étudiant n'échapperait au branle-bas de combat général qui régnerait d'ici peu à l'intérieur du bâtiment. De l'autre côté de la cloison, l'héritière consentit enfin à sortir la tête de son cocon pour échanger un regard inquiet avec sa voisine, puis elles se préparèrent sans rien dire, enfilant sobrement jeans et t-shirts avant de descendre au rez-de chaussée parmi leurs camarades. Beaucoup d'entre eux baillaient et se frottaient les yeux de fatigue et pour cause, on venait de les tirer pour le moins brutalement du lit alors qu'il était à peine une heure du matin, mais pour l'heure la majorité pensaient plus à s'en plaindre et à râler qu'à réellement s'interroger sur la raison de ce réveil spartiate. L'immense salle se remplissait peu à peu dans un brouhaha discret sous l'œil attentif d'une dizaine de policiers à l'allure peu avenante, sans doute eux aussi frustrés d'avoir eu à écourter leur nuit à cause de sales gamins pareils.

La fille Kitamura fouillait activement le mess des yeux, scrutant chaque recoin à la recherche d'un visage familier qui pourrait lui en dire d'avantage sur ce qu'il se passait, mais ces derniers se posaient soient sur des garçons prêts à finir leur nuit avachis sur les tables, soit sur des filles qui se poudraient le nez au cas où il faudrait être présentable. Elle repéra son frère au bout de quelques minutes mais il ne leur apprit rien qu'elles ne sachent déjà et Sakurazawa, le seul qui aurait pu un minimum les renseigner, était introuvable. Celui que la demoiselle finit par remarquer en revanche fut Hideto, assis à l'écart des autres alors qu'il se faisait interroger par deux des représentants des forces de l'ordre. Elle quitta sa place, laissant Ken s'occuper de son amie tandis qu'elle s'approchait de son kohai, notant au fur et à mesure que la distance diminuait entre eux qu'il ne semblait vraiment pas au mieux de sa forme. Déjà relativement pâle d'habitude, son visage atteignait un teint cadavérique effrayant et il bafouillait en répondant aux questions des deux adultes, les yeux perdus dans le vide. _En état de choc_, songea-t-elle.

Lorsqu'ils le relâchèrent, elle se précipita vers lui alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la chaise inoccupée la plus proche et lui attrapa doucement le bras. Il tressaillit et tourna un regard morne vers elle, regard qui sembla retrouver un peu de vie en la reconnaissant, et il murmura :

« Akane-senpai… »

Elle avait déjà vu ce genre d'expression auparavant mais la voir chez quelqu'un qu'elle appréciait était plus douloureux qu'elle ne l'aurait imaginé. C'était la même que celle des mioches qu'elle prenait plaisir à martyriser autrefois et elle eut peur soudain, peur qu'on s'en soit pris à lui alors qu'elle n'était pas là pour le défendre, peur que quelque chose ait mal tourné car même s'il ne portait aucune trace de coup, il y avait tellement d'autres moyens de blesser quelqu'un.

« Dis-moi que tu n'as rien, je t'en prie » supplia-t-elle.

Elle résista à l'envie de serrer cette petite chose fragile dans ses bras et se contenta se glisser sa main dans la sienne pour la presser légèrement, l'incitant implicitement à la rassurer.

« Moi ça va… j'ai juste… ça va, répéta-t-il, mais son ton était loin d'être convaincant.

—Tu veux vraiment me faire croire ça ? répliqua Akane.

—Je ne peux pas… t'en parler pour l'instant, je… Me laisse pas tout seul. S'il te plaît. »

Elle acquiesça et l'entraina vers la table où l'attendaient son jumeau et Sakura qui ne firent d'ailleurs aucun commentaire quant à la tête que tirait leur cadet. Ce dernier suivait la demoiselle d'un pas mécanique, l'esprit complètement ailleurs, complètement perdu. Ils s'assirent côte à côte sur le banc et abandonnant sa froideur habituelle, la brune passa un bras dans le dos du jeune homme et l'attira contre elle pour le bercer doucement et lui chuchoter des paroles rassurantes. À cet instant Takarai-kun n'était plus entièrement un ami, encore moins un garçon qui lui plaisait mais avant tout un enfant. Un enfant tétanisé. Plusieurs de leurs voisins l'observèrent d'un air ahuri mais ce qu'ils pouvaient bien penser était le cadet de ses soucis, car s'il n'était rien arrivé à son protégé alors il était forcément arrivé quelque chose à quelqu'un d'autre, et il en avait été témoin. Et peu de choses peuvent mettre les gens dans un tel état.

On les fit patienter encore une bonne vingtaine de minutes avant qu'un homme, probablement l'inspecteur en chef, ne fasse son entrée dans le réfectoire et grimpe sur l'une des tables pour que tout le monde puisse le voir. Il tendit sa main à une personne restée en bas et que la foule cachait aux yeux de l'héritière, personne qui se hissa à son tour pour se révéler être la directrice, prouvant ainsi à ceux qui ne s'en doutaient pas encore que la situation était grave. Du moins plus grave que ce à quoi ils étaient accoutumés. Peu à peu les conversations cessèrent et le commissaire se racla brièvement la gorge avant d'entamer sa déclaration, confirmant les craintes de Kane.

« Je vais être bref, mes collègues et moi-même sommes ici cette nuit pour une affaire qui va bien au-delà de celles pour lesquelles notre présence a déjà été requise par le passé. À 22h30 hier soir, un élève, Takanashi Shinji manquait à l'appel... J'ai malheureusement le regret de vous annoncer qu'il a été retrouvé mort près de l'enceinte ouest. »

Des murmures choqués parcoururent l'assemblée et très vite les questions fusèrent, réclamant plus d'informations de la part des autorités qui tentaient tant bien que mal de rétablir le calme. Hideto posa la tête sur l'épaule de la fille Kitamura et celle-ci caressa distraitement ses cheveux, pressentant que le pire était encore à venir. Elle n'avait pas tort.

« La thèse privilégiée pour l'instant est celle du meurtre. Ainsi nous allons devoir procéder à de nombreux interrogatoires et nous… »

Mais personne n'écoutait plus, trop choqués, trop horrifiés pour rester tranquillement plantés là à écouter le discours du policier, beaucoup commencèrent à élaborer des hypothèses entre eux. La jeune fille n'était pas différente de ses camarades et les interrogations emplissaient sa tête. Le meurtrier était-il encore dans l'école ? Était-il encore parmi eux ? Avait-il choisi Shinji par hasard ou pour assouvir une quelconque vengeance ? Devaient-ils craindre pour leur vie eux aussi ? Cependant, alors même qu'elle croisait le regard anxieux de son frère une certitude vint s'imposer face à toutes ses inquiétudes : on allait l'accuser. Pire même…

« On va tous nous accuser… laissa-t-elle échapper tandis que la panique montait irrémédiablement en elle.

—Shinji avait le sang chaud. Il avait sans doute des problèmes avec des tonnes de personnes ici, fit Ken en haussant les épaules.

—Certes mais parmi ces personnes, avec qui est-il allé jusqu'à se battre ? rétorqua sa sœur. Lesquelles l'ont menacé de mort comme vous avez pu le faire ? Vous allez vous attirer des ennuis à cause de moi… »

Elle savait pertinemment qu'elle n'était pour rien dans ce meurtre mais elle se sentait plus coupable que jamais, à entrainer ses proches dans une galère qui n'était pas la leur. D'autant que leurs récents problèmes avec le drogué n'étaient un secret pour personne à l'internat, et chacun en viendrait naturellement à penser que l'un d'eux pouvait être impliqué.

« On a des alibis de toute façon, non ? lança Saku-chan pour remonter le moral des troupes. Moi j'étais avec toi et des dizaines de filles nous ont vues aller nous coucher. Sans doute pareil pour Ken, et Takarai-kun et bien… tu as croisé des élèves en faisant ta ronde non ? Et puis ensuite tu as participé aux recherches avec les pions donc je suppose que ça va… Pas vrai ? » ajouta-t-elle en quêtant confirmation.

Loin de partager son assurance, ses trois compagnons hochèrent la tête sans répliquer tandis que la voix nasillarde de la directrice leur signifiait de rester dans leur chambre ou dans le réfectoire le temps que les agents interrogent tout le monde. Les seules sorties autorisées étaient pour d'éventuelles pauses clopes et même là il était formellement interdit de s'éloigner de plus de cinq mètres du bâtiment, une équipe de flics y veillerait. Seul véritable point positif, les cours étaient suspendus pour la journée. Alors même qu'on leur débitait ces quelques instructions, Akane jeta un coup d'œil en direction du groupe de camés qui avait pour habitude de trainer avec Shinji et elle ne décela aucune tristesse dans leur attitude, même pas l'ombre d'un malaise chez ces gens qui s'étaient fut un temps prétendus ses amis.

C'était à se demander si un sentiment tel que l'amitié avait réellement sa place ici tant l'indifférence régnait quant au sort de leur défunt camarade. Elle avait beau ne pas l'apprécier et l'avoir frappé avec une certaine délectation, ce qu'elle ressentait vis-à-vis de sa mort était tout sauf de l'indifférence. Il l'avait insulté et son poing s'était écrasé sur son visage, l'envoyant involontairement valser contre une table et elle lui en avait voulu, c'était certain, mais méritait-il vraiment ça ? Elle en doutait. Elle avait après tout plus de points communs avec lui qu'elle ne voulait bien l'avouer, la drogue mise à part, et ils étaient loin d'être les seuls dans ce cas à l'internat. Soit il était victime d'un règlement de compte et ils n'avaient pas à s'en faire, soit il avait été la cible malchanceuse d'un fou furieux, auquel cas il serait bon d'éviter de sortir seul le soir désormais. Tout à coup la présence des policiers qui encadraient la propriété lui paraissait beaucoup plus rassurante.

« J'ai besoin d'une cigarette. »

Sans se consulter, l'héritière et Hideto se levèrent dans une parfaite synchronisation pour suivre Ken à l'extérieur et lorsqu'il vit sa sœur chercher Sakura des yeux, il la renseigna obligeamment :

« Notre agent espion est parti à la pêche aux ragots. Quand l'envie lui prendra de nous rejoindre elle flairera notre piste. »

La remarque arracha un sourire à la demoiselle, le premier depuis le début de cette sombre histoire et elle lui emboîta le pas, frissonnant alors qu'un petit vent nocturne s'insinuait sous son mince t-shirt. Elle s'apprêtait à annoncer qu'elle allait chercher une veste dans sa chambre quand on en déposa une sur ses épaules, et elle fixa un instant son kohai d'un air surpris tandis que celui-ci se contentait de hausser les épaules, ne semblant pas souffrir du froid. Il avait retrouvé un peu de ses couleurs et il lui tendit même une clope et son briquet sans qu'elle le lui réclame, se doutant que ses réserves se trouvaient dans la veste qu'elle n'avait présentement pas. Elle resserra d'ailleurs celle qu'il lui prêtait gracieusement autour de son petit corps, savourant la chaleur qui l'imprégnait déjà tout en soufflant un léger nuage de nicotine.

La lumière pâle des réverbères éclairait à peine leur visage et se reflétait sur l'insigne accrochés aux uniformes des policiers, les entourant d'un halo fantomatique qui ne réchauffait en rien l'atmosphère déjà peu réjouissante de cette nuit macabre. L'ambiance des prochains jours n'allait sans doute pas être des plus extatiques entre les angoisses et les suspicions de chacun, et les vacances d'été n'arriveraient jamais assez tôt.

« Au fait, inutile de songer à sortir seule désormais, jugea utile de préciser Ken à l'intention de sa sœur. Quand je pourrais pas te surveiller, Hideto le fera.

—T'es peut-être mon ainé de quelques minutes mais ça te donne pas autorité sur moi, riposta cette dernière. T'as aucun ordre à me donner et je-

—Écoute-le… »

La fille Kitamura s'interrompit soudainement et fixa Takarai-kun, la bouche encore entrouverte et prête à déverser d'autres paroles de rébellion. C'était les premiers mots qu'ils prononçaient depuis trente bonnes minutes et sa voix, bien que toujours faible, parvint tout de même à s'imposer avec suffisamment de force pour qu'elle consente à se taire.

« Si jamais il y avait une autre victime… si c'était toi, qui découvrirait ton corps à ton avis ? »

Il ne lui fallut qu'une fraction de seconde pour imaginer la scène et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'horreur.

« Toi…, souffla-t-elle en levant une main devant ses lèvres, horrifiée.

—C'est déjà toi qui as trouvé Shinji, pas vrai ? s'enquit le guitariste comme s'il l'avait deviné depuis le début.

—Moi et Yasunori-san, acquiesça-t-il.

—Et c'était pas beau à voir. » ajouta une voix grave derrière eux.

Sakurazawa sortir de l'ombre pour s'avancer face au petit groupe, comme s'il avait senti qu'on parlait de lui et attendait juste le bon moment pour se montrer. Il apparaissait toujours par surprise, peut-être que pour lui faire sursauter les gens relevait des petits plaisirs de la vie, et cette fois n'échappait pas à la règle.

« T'as l'air de tenir le choc, nota Ken de son habituel ton indifférent.

—J'ai vomi mes tripes alors j'ai plus rien à tenir, lui apprit le surveillant. Je te conseille de sagement suivre les conseils de ton frère, joli cœur. » reprit-il en se tournant vers Kane.

Il utilisait son ton persuasif, celui auquel elle n'avait jamais rien pu refuser et son air protecteur finit de l'achever, lui arrachant un soupir résigné.

« Vous me faites chier tous les trois, râla-t-elle en écrasant son mégot d'un coup de talon expert.

—L'union fait la force, plaisanta son jumeau.

—C'est de la mutinerie ! s'indigna la demoiselle.

—Pour ça il faudrait que tu sois le capitaine du navire, chérie, contra le pion en passant un bras autour de ses épaules. Allez viens, t'es en train de geler sur place. »

Elle se laissa docilement entrainer vers le réfectoire, remontant le col de la veste de son kohai et respirant son odeur sans vraiment s'en rendre compte.

« C'est la veste du nain, j'me trompe ? l'interrogea son complice.

—La mienne est restée en haut.

—S'il y a du sang dessus tu vas y coller ton ADN.

—Tu penses que c'est lui ? s'exclama bruyamment la plus jeune. Mais t'as bien vu à quel point il avait l'air perdu !

—Il aurait eu le temps pendant sa ronde, se contenta de signaler le brun en haussant les épaules.

—Et toi, t'as un alibi ? rétorqua sèchement son amie, vexée qu'il soupçonne Hideto.

—Pas qui tienne la route, admit-il. Et toi ?

—Pareil je suppose… Saku-chan dort comme une marmotte, j'aurais aisément pu m'éclipser.

—Ton frère aussi, sauf s'il était… tu vois.

—Il est clean. » le défendit-elle.

Ils regagnèrent la chaleur agréable du bâtiment et Akane repéra rapidement la tignasse blonde de Sakura qui avait visiblement abandonné sa quête d'informations pour se soumettre à celle des enquêteurs. L'un d'eux l'interrogeait comme c'était également le cas pour la plupart des élèves présents et le duo s'assit sur l'un des rares bancs inoccupés, attendant patiemment leur tour.

« Senpai ? »

S'adresser ainsi à son ainé lui donnait l'impression de redevenir une gamine mais compte tenu de la peur qui rôdait tout aux alentours, elle ne se sentait pas d'humeur à être très adulte là tout de suite.

« Mmh ?

—Tu fais quelque chose ce week-end ? demanda la jeune fille.

—Rien de spécial. Pourquoi ?

—Je pourrais venir chez toi ? Je crois que je vais pas supporter cette ambiance très longtemps. »

Il la rapprocha et lui frotta le bras en signe de réconfort, déposant un baiser dans ses cheveux avant d'accepter, lui assurant qu'il était là si elle avait besoin de quoi que ce soit. Elle l'en remercia mentalement et se laissa aller contre son épaule, fermant les yeux pour ne plus voir tous ses visages qui se scrutaient les uns les autres avec méfiance, car tout le monde pensait exactement la même chose à cet instant précis. N'importe qui pouvait être le coupable. Absolument n'importe qui.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9

Début Août

« Allez viens !

—Tu m'soules. »

Akane, les yeux clos, ne put voir la moue boudeuse de Sakura qui en profita pour lui envoyer un peu de sable, maigre vengeance puisque les grains furent presque aussitôt soufflés par le vent. Comme tous les ans depuis qu'elles se connaissaient, les deux demoiselles profitaient des vacances d'été dans une petite crique peu fréquentée où elles pouvaient se baigner et parfaire leur bronzage en toute tranquillité. Enfin tranquillité… C'était une notion que la plus frivole avait du mal à intégrer, elle qui était plutôt du genre hyperactive, si bien que sa voisine de serviette avait rarement droit à plus de cinq minutes de paix. Cependant il existait peut-être un moyen pour elle de s'en sortir.

« Va embêter Ken, je suis sûre qu'il sera ra-vi de se baigner avec toi.

—Mais il dit qu'il veut pas bronzer ! » geignit-elle.

La brune tourna la tête vers son frère paresseusement étalé sous un parasol et le fusilla inutilement du regard, lui reprochant mentalement de briser ses espoirs d'être enfin au calme. Tout ce qu'elle voulait en ce premier jour de plage c'était du silence pour pouvoir se reposer et évacuer toutes les mauvaises choses accumulées au mois de juillet. Comme elle l'avait craint, l'ambiance au sein de l'internat était vite devenue invivable à mesure que l'enquête sur le meurtre de Shinji piétinait et que tous passaient leur temps à suspecter leurs voisins. Il fallait les comprendre cependant, après tout il n'y avait aucune certitude que l'assassin soit quelqu'un de l'extérieur. Elle-même avait restreint son cercle de confiance au strict minimum, se limitant à quatre personnes et évitant le plus possible de sortir seule, surtout une fois la nuit tombée. Bien sûr avant de les laisser partir du lycée, la police leur avait gentiment mais fermement fait comprendre qu'ils ne devaient en aucun cas quitter le pays.

Les parents avaient été prévenus, évidemment, et même si Kane et son frère n'avaient pas spécialement prévu d'annuler leur séjour dans le bungalow de la famille de Saku-chan, une longue conversation avec leur mère avait été nécessaire pour la rassurer. Non ils n'étaient pas traumatisés, oui ils feraient attention et enfin, oui ils avaient pensé à la crème solaire. Leur père s'était quant à lui contenter de leur promettre une habituelle récompense s'ils réussissaient leur prochain examen. Voilà bien longtemps que les jumeaux avaient cessé d'attendre une quelconque marque d'affection de sa part de toute façon.

« Je crois qu'on nous fait signe » fit alors la blonde, interrompant les pensées de son amie.

Celle-ci se redressa légèrement pour regarder en direction de la bicoque en bois où la silhouette de la grand-mère les invitait à la rejoindre d'un geste de la main. Les deux étudiantes délaissèrent leur serviette pour remonter vers la maison, secouant Ken au passage, grimpant bientôt sur la terrasse où les attendaient glaces et boissons sortant tout droit du frigo.

« Rafraichissez-vous un peu, les incita leur ainée dont l'immense chapeau de paille ombrageait une partie du visage.

—C'est à la fraise ? l'interrogea sa petite-fille, des étincelles dans les yeux.

—Oui, sourit-elle d'un air attendri. Et chocolat pour Ken-kun.

—Merci » fit sobrement ce dernier en s'emparant du bâtonnet.

Un ange passa tandis que les adolescents dégustaient la nourriture sucrée, échangeant des coups d'œil pleins d'appréhension alors que la vieille femme prenait son temps pour aborder le sujet qui les mettait tous mal à l'aise. Car elle avait bien entendu eut vent de l'affaire de meurtre qui touchait leur internat mais n'avait pas voulu les harceler avec ça dès leur arrivée à la gare, la veille au soir. Anticipant déjà les questions gênantes, le seul garçon du groupe se dépêcha de filer vers sa chambre, abandonnant lâchement ses camarades et leur laissant le soin de répondre à l'interrogatoire d'une mamie inquiète pour les trois gosses qu'ils étaient et qu'elle considérait tous comme ses propres petits-enfants.

« Ce gamin… osa-t-elle enfin. Vous le connaissiez ? »

L'héritière et Sakura échangèrent un regard suffisamment explicite pour qu'elle comprenne sans qu'elles aient à ouvrir la bouche.

« Vous étiez amis ? »

La fille Kitamura laissa échapper un rire ironique auquel sa complice ajouta :

« C'est lui qui l'a envoyé aux urgences.

—Oh je vois… La police n'a pas été trop dure avec toi à cause de ça ? s'inquiéta la grand-mère.

—Ça a été. Heureusement pour moi il avait pas mal d'ennemis, lui apprit la plus jeune. Faut dire que c'était un vrai connard.

—Surveille ton langage, jeune fille. » la réprimanda-t-elle.

L'ancienne n'avait aucun problème avec l'attitude rebelle de son hôte tant qu'elle restait polie. Ladite rebelle haussa les épaules et détourna les yeux vers les vagues pendant que sa presque-sœur reprenait :

« En plus il dealait. Peut-être qu'il avait simplement arnaqué la mauvaise personne. »

C'était la version que se murmuraient les élèves dans les couloirs pour se rassurer et se convaincre que celui qui avait fait ça n'en avait qu'après Shinji, cependant le doute persistait et cela se ressentait dans les habitudes de chacun. Beaucoup d'entre eux rentraient dans leur foyer dès que l'occasion se présentait, d'autres profitaient du moindre temps libre pour se rendre dans la ville la plus proche et ne rentrer que par le dernier bus. Tout plutôt que rester au lycée ou dans les dortoirs où le tueur rôdait peut-être toujours.

« Les enquêteurs n'ont vraiment aucune piste ? reprit l'ainée.

—Nos amis qui ont trouvé le corps nous on dit que c'était un vrai massacre, alors ils ne croient pas trop au simple règlement de compte entre camés. Mais ils n'ont que des hypothèses, aucune preuve, murmura la blonde.

—Il a plu cette nuit-là alors ils n'ont sans doute pas trouvé d'empreinte, mais… s'interrompit Akane.

—Mais ?

—Je pense que c'est quelqu'un de l'intérieur qui l'a tué, conclut-elle.

—N'importe quoi, t'es juste parano ! s'exclama son amie avec un rire forcé.

—Réfléchis un peu, le couteau utilisé venait de nos cuisines ! » rétorqua sèchement la brune.

Et elle n'allait sûrement pas en parler mais elle songeait toujours à cette impression d'être observée dès qu'elle se rendait à la bibliothèque. L'assassin était-il un habitué des lieux ? Ou pire, peut-être avaient-ils _deux_ psychopathes en liberté entre leurs murs. Elle n'était pas la seule à y avoir pensé et savait que Ken, à qui elle avait tout raconté, se faisait un souci monstre à cause de ça même s'il n'en laissait rien paraître. Il la forçait à le prévenir chaque fois qu'elle allait quelque part, seule ou accompagnée. De son côté, Sakurazawa la sermonnait dès qu'il la percutait au détour d'un couloir où la trouvait sur le toit en train de fumer, l'incitant sans cesse à être escortée par quelqu'un de confiance. Seulement ces personnes étaient rares, se comptant aisément sur les doigts d'une main, et de toute façon elle n'estimait pas nécessaire d'avoir une baby-sitter pour aller aux toilettes ou satisfaire son besoin quotidien en nicotine. Shinji avait été tué dans les bois en bordure du terrain et ce, en pleine nuit. Les adeptes de films d'horreur ou autres thrillers auraient presque pu dire qu'il l'avait cherché.

« Kane. »

La jeune fille cligna une ou deux fois des yeux avant de se rendre compte que c'était bien à elle qu'on parlait, et elle releva la tête pour apercevoir celle de son frère qui dépassait de la baie vitrée, un portable collé à l'oreille.

« Tu vas bien ? s'enquit-il lorsqu'il eut capter son attention.

—C'est une question piège ? fit-elle en retour, fronçant les sourcils, pas sûre d'avoir tout suivi pour le coup.

—C'est Hideto qui demande, la renseigna son ainé.

—Hey mais c'est mon téléphone ! » s'écria-t-elle soudain en reconnaissant le grigri qui pendait au bout de l'appareil.

Déjà petit son jumeau avait la fâcheuse habitude de lui piquer ses affaires alors que, peu désireuse de faire des jaloux, leur mère prenait soin de toujours leur acheter la même chose. Sur ce point comme sur beaucoup d'autres il n'avait pas vraiment mûri, malheureusement, et sa cadette lui arracha son bien des mains dans un soupir exaspéré. Elle descendit alors les marches de la terrasse pour s'isoler et échapper aux sifflements moqueurs de Saku-chan qui ne manquerait pas de l'interroger peu subtilement sur sa conversation un peu plus tard. Pour l'heure cependant, l'héritière prit la direction de la mer tout en prenant l'appel qui lui était initialement destiné :

« Donc oui, je vais bien, merci, fit-elle d'une voix qui trahissait encore agacement.

—Désolé d'interrompre ta séance de bronzage, plaisanta son kohai.

—Elle était déjà sérieusement compromise de toute façon, soupira dramatiquement la demoiselle. Alors, comment t'occupes tes vacances toi ?

—Pour l'instant je garde mon petit-frère, rien de bien palpitant.

—J'ai un mal fou à t'imaginer en grand frère responsable, avoua-t-elle sincèrement.

—Tout comme j'ai un mal fou à t'imaginer en bikini, répliqua malicieusement le jeune homme.

—Le contraire m'aurait inquiété. »

Son rire. Jamais elle n'aurait cru que l'entendre pouvait lui faire autant de bien, et pourtant elle se surprenait à savourer chaque fois un peu plus ce son si agréable, surtout depuis que rire était devenu presque tabou au sein du lycée. Puisque tout le monde se méfiait de tout le monde il était rare que les élèves laissent clairement éclater leur joie, comme si tous avaient honte de pouvoir se réjouir compte tenu des circonstances. On n'avait plus droit qu'à des sourires discrets à moitié dissimulés et même les tournois sportifs n'avaient pas réussi à réchauffer cette triste atmosphère. La fille Kitamura entretenait cependant l'espoir que les vacances d'été y parviennent là où les trophées et autres médailles avaient échoué.

Plus que pour l'ambiance glaciale de l'internat, c'était avant tout pour Takarai-kun qu'elle s'était inquiétée ces derniers temps, lui et ses cauchemars permanents qui lui rappelaient sans cesse le tableau sanglant dont il avait été témoin. Il n'en dormait plus et il était souvent arrivé qu'il vienne frapper à sa porte en plein milieu de la nuit, la suppliant presque de ne pas le laisser seul face à toutes ces visions d'horreur qui le hantaient inlassablement. Autant dire qu'ils avaient régulièrement terminées leur nuit durant les cours, se réveillant courbaturés et pas vraiment reposés. L'arrivée des vacances avait sonné comme une véritable bénédiction pour la jeune fille même si elle avait eu la désagréable impression d'abandonner Hideto lorsqu'était venu le moment de se séparer pour monter dans leurs voitures respectives.

« Tu dors mieux ? demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix, redoutant la réponse.

—On m'a filé des somnifères mais j'aime pas les prendre, j'ai l'impression d'être constamment shooté, lui confia le jeune homme.

—Si tu veux nous rejoindre tu peux, tu sais. Je pense que les grands-parents de Saku-chan seront d'accord, lui proposa l'ainée qui n'aimait pas le savoir loin dans cette situation.

—C'est gentil mais je pense que mes parents ont besoin de me garder un peu, ils s'inquiètent plus qu'ils veulent bien le montrer, déclina-t-il gentiment.

—C'est toi qui vois. Mais si t'as besoin de parler à quelqu'un tu peux appeler quand tu veux » lui assura-t-elle.

Il la remercia alors qu'une petite voix fluette résonnait en même temps à l'autre bout du fil et interrompait la conversation, réclamant à Onii-chan de lui mettre un nouveau DVD. Le soupir fatigué du grand-frère fit rire Akane et elle profita de cette légère pause pour s'asseoir à même le sable, jetant un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule pour découvrir un Ken et une Sakura en train de se promener tranquillement un peu plus loin. Décidément, la bonde ne manquait pas une seule occasion d'être un peu seul avec son jumeau et la jeune sœur se demandait si celui-ci s'en rendait compte. Dur de deviner s'il y prêtait attention derrière son masque d'éternelle indifférence.

« Bon, parlons des sujets qui fâchent, asséna son kohai dès que les désirs du petit-frère furent satisfaits.

—Parce qu'on parlait de trucs joyeux jusqu'ici ? ironisa la demoiselle.

—Tu n'es pas sans savoir qu'on a un examen d'économie pas longtemps après la rentrée.

—Pardon ? se refroidit-elle.

—Senpai… soupira le plus jeune, à la fois amusé et désespéré.

—Oui, bon, c'est pas comme si j'étais l'élève la plus assidue que la terre est jamais portée, répliqua la brune.

—Bref, coupa Takarai-kun. Comment va-t-on faire pour réviser ?

—Comment ça ?

—Tu veux plus mettre un pied à la bibliothèque. » lui rappela-t-il.

L'étudiante fouilla quelques secondes dans son sac de plage qui trainait non loin de là et s'alluma patiemment une cigarette, consciente que ses petits problèmes paranoïaques n'allaient pas l'aider à disserter sur la mobilité sociale. Cependant elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas travailler convenablement en ayant cette sensation permanente qu'on l'épiait, vicieusement dissimulé derrière une étagère pleine de livres. Rien que d'y penser elle avait l'impression de virer folle.

« Réfectoire ? proposa-t-elle finalement.

—Trop bruyant, contra le jeune homme.

—Dehors ?

—Avec la pelouse trempée par la pluie ? Ouais, sympa, rétorqua-t-il.

—Règle le problème puisque t'es si malin. » s'énerva Kane.

Il prit un court instant pour réfléchir, laissant à son amie l'occasion de tirer quelques taffes tandis que le soleil déclinait lentement, entamant paresseusement sa descente dans l'immensité du ciel. Curieuse, elle se retourna à la recherche de son jumeau et de la petite-fille des propriétaires du bungalow et les aperçut sur les marches menant à la terrasse, discutant activement d'elle ne savait trop quoi. Elle surprit plusieurs fois Ken à sourire et elle sourit elle aussi, heureuse de constater que l'enthousiasme de Sakura parvenait à briser sa carapace de mec constamment blasé. Elle savait qu'il avait abandonné les personnes qui s'étaient le plus approchés de ce que l'on pouvait appeler « amis » lorsqu'il avait laissé tomber la drogue, et la seule chose pour laquelle il montrait désormais un minimum d'intérêt était la musique… et Saku-chan. C'était comme si elle lui retransmettait cette énergie dont son addiction l'avait privé.

La fille Kitamura en venait presque a envié la blonde par moments, se reprochant alors de ne pas pouvoir être plus utile à son frère. Cependant ils avaient tous deux traversés leur « crise d'adolescence » à la même période et, trop accaparés par leurs propres problèmes, ils n'avaient pu être présents lorsque l'autre avait eu besoin d'eux. Quand enfin ils étaient plus ou moins parvenus à sortir de l'impasse dans laquelle ils s'étaient enfoncés il était trop tard, le gouffre qui les séparait était devenu bien trop profond. Aujourd'hui leur relation se limitait à des tonnes de regrets et à une affection qu'ils exprimaient presque honteusement tant ils avaient pu être absents l'un pour l'autre durant des années. La jeune sœur avait conscience qu'il y avait des choses qu'elle ne pouvait plus faire pour lui, alors elle se contentait d'observer de loin l'effet bénéfique qu'avait sa meilleure amie. Elle savait que derrière son apparente frivolité se cachait une énorme sensibilité et elle lui faisait confiance pour ne pas blesser son ainé.

Ainé qui finit d'ailleurs par remarquer son regard inquisiteur et qui la gratifia d'un vague signe de la main, lui assurant implicitement que tout allait bien. Elle pivota à nouveau face à la mer sans pour autant lui rendre son salut, écrasant distraitement son mégot dans le sable tandis que Hideto reprenait :

« J'ai une idée mais n'y vois aucune arrière-pensée.

—Ta chambre, ouais, je vois plus que cette solution de toute façon, le devança l'héritière.

—Tu pouvais pas le dire avant ? s'exclama-t-il. Ça fait dix minutes que je cherche comment le dire sans que ça paraisse louche.

—Bah faut te détendre, s'amusa-t-elle. Moi aussi j'y ai vécu, je sais bien à quel point c'est plus spacieux que mes pauvres 9m2 actuels.

—La vérité c'est juste que t'aimes me voir galérer, avoue-le,

—Aussi. » sourit franchement Akane.

Et ils continuèrent de se chamailler jusqu'à en oublier les récents évènements qui avaient quelque peu chamboulé leur vie, retrouvant ces fous rires qui leur avaient tant manqués ces dernières semaines. La jeune fille ne s'en rendrait compte que plus tard mais c'était bien la première fois qu'elle arrivait à penser totalement à autre chose qu'à cette sordide histoire de meurtre, et son kohai dut se faire la même réflexion puisqu'il la rappela le lendemain, et le jour suivant, et celui d'encore après. Ils avaient besoin l'un de l'autre pour continuer à avancer et laisser cette sombre affaire derrière eux, y parvenant pas à pas sous le soleil bienveillant de ces vacances d'été.


	11. Chapter 10

**Merci Mamsayi pour ta review :). N'hésite pas à me donner tes hypothèses quant à l'identité du tueur, ça m'intéresse grandement :D. En tout cas désolé de poster seulement maintenant mais avec les partiels qui ont suivi les vacances j'ai pas eu énormément de temps ^-^. Now enjoy !**

Chapitre 10

Mi-Septembre

« Rah, ça va pas ! »

Frustré, Ken repoussa le manche de sa guitare et s'affala dans l'herbe fraiche, l'instrument appuyant toujours contre sa hanche tandis qu'il posait un bras sur son front et soupirait bruyamment. Sa sœur lui jeta un regard à la fois sceptique et amusé et un ricanement moqueur ne put s'empêcher de venir franchir ses lèvres alors qu'elle s'allongeait à son tour, les jambes croisées en tailleurs pour mieux soutenir le livre d'économie qui y reposait et qu'elle s'efforçait de déchiffrer. Elle y était presque arrivée lorsque son jumeau avait commencé à râler peu discrètement, grattant encore et encore le même accord de plus en plus fort à mesure qu'augmentait son exaspération. C'était un spectacle presque drôle en un sens puisqu'il s'énervait très rarement, à vrai dire il évitait toute dépense inutile d'énergie comme on éviterait la peste si bien que les quelques fois où cela pouvait lui arriver, il était d'une crédibilité si mince qu'elle frôlait l'inexistence.

Retenant de justesse une remarque acerbe, Akane délaissa la morne immensité du ciel pour porter son regard sur les alentours où les élèves déambulaient tranquillement, profitant du moindre rayon de soleil avant que le froid ne revienne s'installer sur le pays. Les habituels groupes d'amis s'étaient reformés et l'on riait de nouveau aux quatre coins du campus, on se poursuivait, on se chamaillait, on s'insultait aussi mais rien de plus normal lorsqu'on savait à qui l'on avait à faire en ces lieux. L'internat retrouvait peu à peu sa bonne vieille atmosphère d'antan depuis que la police était venue annoncer l'arrestation d'un suspect dans l'affaire du meurtre de Shinji, un drogué avec qui ce dernier aurait fait un échange pas tout à fait légal le soir de sa mort. Un drogué qui n'aurait plus toutes ses facultés mentales et aurait déjà été arrêtés à plusieurs reprises pour agressions, ce genre de trucs qui font de vous un coupable tout désigné.

C'était presque trop parfait pour être vrai se disait la jeune fille en songeant encore et toujours au couteau qui avait servi pour le crime et qu'on avait volé dans les cuisines de leur lycée. Il aurait pu venir de n'importe où ailleurs et elle aurait volontiers été rassurée par la capture de ce cinglé, mais comment avait-il pu se le procurer ? Il y avait toujours quelqu'un près des fourneaux, dans la réserve, derrière le comptoir pour servir les repas, assis à une table pour déjeuner ou diner. Un inconnu ne serait pas passé inaperçu pour la simple et bonne raison que tout le monde se connaissait dans cette communauté ultra fermée. Alors comment ? À la réflexion, Shinji pouvait l'avoir sur lui pour se sentir plus en sécurité sachant qui il allait rencontrer. Ce qui ne lui aura pas beaucoup servi au passage, mais soit. À cette pensée, la brune sentit une vague de soulagement l'envahir et elle laissa échapper un imperceptible soupir avant de se redresser pour reprendre ses révisions. Elle avait trouvé une explication on ne peut plus rationnelle et cela la libérait lentement d'une angoisse enfouie profondément en elle depuis plus d'un mois maintenant.

Elle n'oublierait pas toute cette histoire pour autant, cela allait de soi, après tout le bâtiment en lui-même gardait les traces de cette sombre affaire, suffisait de lever les yeux sur les caméras qui ornaient chaque angle de mur, sans compter celles soigneusement dissimulées dans les bois et directement pointées sur l'enceinte. Quiconque tenterait d'entrer sans permission serait désormais reçu dans la minute et gentiment escorté jusque chez lui par la police dans le meilleur des cas, avec un simple avertissement, ou jusqu'à une petite cellule s'il se montrait moins coopératif. Leur cage dorée s'était longtemps crue isolée et de ce fait immunisée contre les fous comme celui qui avait tué Shinji, mais elle venait d'apprendre à ses dépens que les monstres s'infiltrent partout, en particulier là où on ne les attend pas.

« Finis ton boulot avant que Hideto revienne où il t'en donnera deux fois plus à faire pour demain, conseilla le guitariste à sa cadette.

—Occupe-toi de ta gratte et laisse-moi gérer mon État Providence tranquillement, répliqua celle-ci en feuilletant son manuel.

—Oh mais j'y pense ! s'exclama-t-il en se redressant soudainement. C'est peut-être dans tes plans de passer plus de temps avec ton petit professeur, mmh ?

—Ce serait pas Saku-chan là-bas ? dévia sa jumelle.

—Où ça ? »

Profitant qu'il détournait son attention d'elle pour observer activement les jardins à la recherche de la frivole, elle asséna une claque sèche derrière sa tête d'idiot, lui arrachant une exclamation à la fois surprise et outrée à laquelle elle répondit simplement :

« La curiosité est un vilain défaut. Et malheureusement pour toi, c'est loin d'être le seul que tu possèdes. »

Le jeune homme lui tira la langue en une affreuse grimace enfantine qui lui fit lever les yeux au ciel, puis chacun retourna à ses occupations respectives, s'allumant une cigarette dans une parfaite synchronisation dont ils ne prirent même pas conscience. Voilà bien longtemps qu'ils avaient appris à passer outre ces curiosités de la vie qui faisaient d'eux de véritables jumeaux, bien plus que sur le plan physique. Il y avait certes une ressemblance flagrante que l'on pouvait difficilement nier mais leur lien allait bien au-delà de ces banalités. Ils choisissaient toujours les mêmes plats au mess et ce, sans même se consulter, et ce n'était qu'un exemple parmi tant d'autres. Il n'était pas rare qu'ils aient envie de la même chose au même moment et avaient pris l'habitude de toujours faire les magasins ensemble pour éviter de se retrouver avec des tas de choses en double à la maison. À l'époque où Ken était plus bavard, chacun finissait les phrases de l'autre sans s'en rendre compte, à tel point qu'on aurait pu croire qu'une seule et même entité se partageait leurs corps pour s'exprimer.

Les deux étudiantes qui s'approchaient du duo d'un pas pressé ne tardèrent pas à s'en apercevoir quand les Kitamura relevèrent la tête dans un même mouvement et que leur regard sombre les passa furtivement aux rayons X.

« Un problème ? »

La plus grande resta silencieuse et donna un léger coup de coude à sa voisine à lunettes pour l'inciter à prendre la parole mais celle-ci refusa vigoureusement, secouant sa tignasse noire qui dissimulait en grande partie son visage. Elle poussa son amie vers leurs camarades toujours assis dans l'herbe et cette dernière soupira avec lassitude, se résignant à parler en son nom. Akane les connaissait depuis longtemps et ne se souvenait pas avoir un jour entendu la voix de la timide qui se cachait presque craintivement dans le dos de sa copine. Pour compenser, la copine en question était d'une nature beaucoup plus franche, pour ne pas dire carrément grande-gueule.

« On va avoir besoin que tu reprennes du service, Akane, déclara-t-elle sombrement.

—Du service ? répéta l'intéressée.

—Il faut que tu rassembles les filles pour leur transmettre un message important.

—Allez voir Takarai-kun pour ça, c'est lui notre chef de dortoirs maintenant, rétorqua l'héritière en faisant mine de se reporter sur ses cours.

—Tetsuya va bientôt revenir. »

La brune se figea à l'entente de ce nom qui sonnait bien trop désagréablement à ses oreilles, tout comme l'horrible fausse note que produisit l'instrument de son frère au même instant. Ils échangèrent un regard entendu et la plus jeune rangea rapidement ses affaires dans son sac avant de sauter sur ses pieds, se dirigeant à grandes enjambées vers le gymnase tout en distribuant brièvement ses ordres :

« Rassemblement au terrain de basket. Allez prévenir les autres. »

La muette et sa camarade hochèrent la tête d'un air déterminé avant de s'éclipser, la laissant seule pour ressasser des souvenirs pas forcément très réjouissant, des souvenirs qu'elle aurait préféré pouvoir effacer. Ils lui rappelaient à la fois à quel point elle avait pu être désespérée à une époque pour… fréquenter un type comme Tetsu, mais plus encore ils lui rappelaient à quel point l'homme pouvait être mauvais envers ses semblables, lâche aussi pour s'en prendre à ceux qui ne sont pas capables de se défendre. Ils lui rappelaient ses mauvais côtés, ceux-là même qu'elle essayait d'enterrer au plus profond des abysses de sa mémoire. Et si ce que les deux élèves venaient de lui raconter était vrai, elle allait devoir les affronter quotidiennement dans un avenir bien trop proche à son goût.

Une fois arrivée sur le lieu de rendez-vous de leur petite réunion improvisée, la demoiselle traina un banc jusqu'au centre du terrain, grimpa dessus et attendit. La journée touchait déjà presque à sa fin et les quelques stades alentours étaient déserts, le dernier bus reliant l'internat à la ville était reparti depuis longtemps. Les filles devaient se sentir en sécurité, sans doute étaient-elles en train de rire et de s'amuser sans se douter une seule seconde de ce qu'elle devait leur annoncer. Ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'elles allaient accueillir avec joie pour les pensionnaires de longue date, et cela ne ferait qu'effrayer un peu plus les nouvelles arrivantes de cette année qui n'aura décidément pas été l'une des meilleurs que le lycée aura connu.

À mesure que les minutes défilaient, de petits groupes d'étudiantes commencèrent à s'approcher pour entourer leur ancienne chef de dortoirs, discutant entre elles tout en jetant des coups d'œil anxieux à Kane qui ne parvenait même pas à esquisser un sourire pour les rassurer. La foule qui s'amassait peu à peu s'agitait et montrait des signes évidents d'impatience lorsque les deux filles qui l'avaient prévenue la rejoignirent enfin pour lui signaler qu'il ne manquait plus personne. La demoiselle debout sur son estrade de fortune se racla la gorge pour attirer l'attention générale et les murmures se turent rapidement tandis que les regards se tournaient vers elle.

« Je vais être franche, je ne vous ai pas réuni ici pour vous annoncer une bonne nouvelle. »

Une vague d'inquiétude et de mécontentement parcourut l'auditoire alors qu'elle poursuivait d'une voix sombre et emplie de dégoût :

« Certaines d'entre vous se souviennent sans doute de Tetsuya ? »

Nouvelle réaction, bien moins calme cette fois-ci entre les insultes qui fusèrent de la bouche des élèves de seconde et troisième année et les questions désordonnées de toutes les autres qui ignoraient encore de qui il s'agissait.

« Je vais préciser pour les plus jeunes. Tetsuya est un ancien lycéen d'ici que la plupart de celles présentes aujourd'hui ont appris à redouter. C'est un garçon que vous aurez peut-être envie d'apprécier au premier abord. Seulement il lui faut chaque soir une fille dans son lit et croyez-moi, le fait qu'elle soit consentante est bien le dernier de ses soucis. »

Une lueur de compréhension et d'horreur prit place dans les yeux des kohai pendant que leurs ainées ruminaient leur haine, les poings et les mâchoires serrées.

« Il sera bientôt de retour alors je vous conseille vivement d'éviter de vous balader seule, même pour les trajets les plus futiles, reprit l'héritière avant d'ajouter, une moue taquine venant étirer ses fines lèvres : Bien sûr si vous a envie d'aller vous amuser un peu avec lui, personne ne vous en empêchera. »

Quelques ricanements ironiques lui répondirent et elle conclut d'un ton déterminé :

« Mais si jamais il touche à un seul de vos cheveux sans votre autorisation, il y aura vengeance, je peux vous l'assurer. »

Des sourires carnassiers vinrent saluer sa réplique puis la minuscule foule se dispersa lentement, laissant l'héritière seule alors qu'un long soupir résigné s'échappait de sa bouche. Elle frissonna lorsqu'un vent froid décida de balayer le terrain et elle sauta à bas de son banc qu'elle ne prit pas la peine de remettre en place, s'allumant une cigarette qu'elle estimait avoir bien mérité après tout ça. La silhouette qu'elle avait repéré pendant son petit discours l'attendit patiemment près du grillage qui délimitait l'espace de jeu et lui emboita le pas alors qu'elle s'en éloignait.

« Ce n'est pas à toi de t'occuper de ça. Tu ne feras que t'attirer des ennuis, la prévint Hideto, soucieux.

—Je ne peux pas laisser ça se reproduire encore une fois, rétorqua-t-elle en soufflant un nuage de nicotine. Il a déjà fait trop de mal autour de lui.

—Est-ce que tu veux dire… qu'il t'a déjà fait du mal à toi ? lui demanda-t-il faiblement, comme s'il redoutait la réponse.

—J'ai l'air si fragile ? »

Il se contenta de la fixer silencieusement et elle finit par baisser les yeux, incapable d'affronter ceux du jeune homme que débordaient d'inquiétude et de compassion. Oui, elle l'était et ce malgré tous les efforts qu'elle s'échinait à faire pour ne pas le montrer. Mais lui le voyait, elle savait qu'il le voyait et elle se sentait affreusement démunie face à ça…

« Il ne m'a pas blessé directement… souffla-t-elle enfin. Mais il s'en est pris à ma meilleure amie… La seule que j'ai jamais eue.

—Saku-chan, comprit-il immédiatement.

—C'est vrai que ça me ressemble pas de jouer les défenseuses du peuple, tout ça…, admit la fille Kitamura avec un sourire sarcastique. Seulement on parle pas simplement de quelques paroles obscènes ou de mains aux fesses de temps à autres, c'est de viol qu'il s'agit là, tu comprends ? On ne peut même pas demander de l'aide aux garçons parce que la plupart d'entre eux sont plus ou moins potes avec Tetsu, et les autres sont trop shootés ou juste trop sadiques pour faire quoi que ce soit.

—Vous n'en avez jamais parlé à la directrice ? s'enquit Takarai-kun. Je doute qu'elle laisserait faire une telle chose même si les parents de ce Tetsuya lui filaient un quelconque pot-de-vin.

—C'est là que ça devient drôle tu vois, parce que c'est elle la mère de cet enfoiré. »


	12. Chapter 11

**Encore merci Mamsayi pour ta review. Pauvre Tetsuya, il n'est même pas encore apparu que tu le détestes déjà ^-^ (je ne dirais pas qu'il ne le mérite pas mais bon...). Très bien, nous verrons donc à la fin de cette histoire si tu es un génie de la déduction :D. En attendant j'espère que tu apprécieras ce chapitre, même s'il est très transitoire ^-^.**

Chapitre 11

Fin Septembre

« Atchoum !

—Bah bordel, quelle déflagration. »

Hideto se moucha et renifla bruyamment avant de laisser sa tête aller s'écraser sur la table dans une attitude défaitiste, typique de quelqu'un sur qui le pouvoir infiniment chiant du rhume s'acharne depuis déjà une semaine. Akane observa un instant la masse de cheveux noirs qui dissimulaient le visage de son kohai et, dans une vague tentative pour le réconforter, les lui ébouriffa légèrement. Elle les recoiffa bien vite cependant, elle-même frustrée par le désordre qu'elle venait de mettre dans cette petite tignasse brune. Le jeune homme fit rouler sa tête sur le côté et souffla les quelques mèches qui lui barraient la vue pour mieux discerner la demoiselle qui esquissa un sourire compréhensif.

« On devrait peut-être s'arrêter là pour aujourd'hui ? proposa-t-elle.

—Te sers pas de ça comme excuse pour éviter de travailler, répliqua-t-il malicieusement avant d'étouffer une brusque quinte de toux.

—Et toi te sers pas des cours que tu me donnes pour éviter de te soigner » rétorqua aussitôt l'héritière.

S'ensuivit un duel de volonté épique, l'ainée gratifiant le plus jeune d'un regard des plus blasés tandis que les yeux de ce dernier s'embuaient alors qu'il tentait de retenir un nouvel éternuement.

« ATCHAOUM ! »

Kane n'attendit pas la prochaine explosion pour commencer à ranger ses affaires, se disant que les théories libérales pourraient bien attendre deux ou trois jours avant qu'elle ne leur accorde son attention. Visiblement résigné à son triste sort, son ami ne fit rien pour l'en empêcher et se leva mollement pour trainer les pieds jusqu'à la porte de sa chambre qu'il lui ouvrit obligeamment, s'appuyant lourdement contre le battant. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à sortir, son sac de cours sur l'épaule, elle posa vivement sa main sur son front et il frissonna automatiquement, reculant pour s'échapper.

« Appelle tes parents et dis-leur de venir te chercher. Je prendrais les cours pour toi le temps qu'il faudra, statua la jeune fille en retirant ses doigts de sa peau brûlante.

—Tu ferais ça ? s'étonna Takarai-kun qui connaissait l'assiduité relative de sa camarade.

—Ouais, affirma-t-elle à contrecœur. T'as intérêt à te reposer, vu ? Si jamais je te vois demain je t'étrangle.

—Merci.

—De te menacer de mort ? Bah si y a que ça pour te faire plaisir, s'amusa la demoiselle.

—De t'inquiéter pour moi, précisa-t-il.

—Je m'inquiète pas, j'évite la propagation du virus. »

Ce à quoi le malade répondit par un vague « mmh mmh » accompagné d'un sourire attendri qui fit bien trop d'effet à la jeune fille pour que celle-ci puisse mettre le doigt sur une répartie digne de ce nom. Ils se fixèrent encore un instant avant qu'elle ne se décide à s'éclipser, et elle sentit le poids de son regard sur sa nuque jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'engage dans l'escalier. Une fois les quelques premières marches descendues et le grincement caractéristique de la porte se refermant derrière elle passé, elle s'arrêta pour réfléchir à ce qui venait de se dérouler. Il avait souri. Ce n'était pas la première fois et ce ne serait sûrement pas la dernière, mais bon sang, qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de réagir aussi bizarrement ? Elle n'avait jamais bugué devant un sourire auparavant. C'était ridicule. Cependant, alors qu'elle se faisait cette réflexion elle entendit parfaitement une petite voix imaginaire lui souffler : « Oui, mais c'était différent cette fois, pas vrai ? ». Et elle avait raison. Il n'avait pas vraiment souri par politesse, pour se moquer ou à cause d'une plaisanterie, il l'avait regardé et il avait souri. Juste ça. Se remémorant ce bref moment, elle se mit à sourire inconsciemment elle aussi et se figea en s'en apercevant, fermant les yeux et se tapotant les joues pour s'obliger à redescendre sur terre.

Lorsqu'elle se jugea prête à repartir, elle ouvrit à nouveau les paupières et se retrouva face à son frère qui la fixait d'un air ahuri, la main sur la rambarde de l'escalier qu'il avait monté jusqu'ici sans même qu'elle le remarque. Un ange passa entre eux avant qu'il ne l'interroge d'un ton perplexe :

« Tu fais souvent ça ?

—Non… Non, pas vraiment, songea la fille Kitamura.

—Tu serais pas ma sœur je pourrais croire que t'es amo-

—Tatata ! Je ne veux rien entendre ! s'écria-t-elle en plaquant ses mains sur ses oreilles.

—Kane… soupira son jumeau.

—Tatata j'ai dit !

—Ok, ok, se résigna-t-il. Je suis pas là pour ça de toute façon. Il faut que tu prépares ta valise, on vient nous chercher dans deux heures.

—En quel honneur ? s'enquit la cadette.

—Notre cher père organise une fête importante demain et veut absolument qu'on soit là. »

La jeune fille haussa un sourcil sceptique, ayant du mal à imaginer les raisons qui pousseraient leur géniteur à présenter la honte de la famille à tous ces riches dont il s'entourait, mais soit, elle n'allait sûrement pas cracher sur le buffet à volonté et la pièce montée. Avec un peu de chance elle arriverait même à se servir un peu d'alcool sans que ça se remarque trop, et être légèrement bourrée ne pourrait que l'aider à supporter cette soirée qui promettait d'être bien pompeuse. Elle se souvenait avoir assisté à plusieurs réceptions fastueuses lorsqu'elle était enfant, bien avant sa « période difficile » durant laquelle son père avait plutôt fait en sorte qu'on entende le moins possible parler d'elle. En ce sens il avait souvent eu à distribuer quelques billets pour apaiser les autorités et les médias et ainsi garder sa réputation intacte, chose peu évidente lorsque votre fille s'amuse à frapper à peu près tout ce qui bouge et à trainer avec des yankees. L'envoyer dans cet internat isolé était censé la calmer ce qui, si l'on comparait aux années précédentes, semblait pour l'instant fonctionner.

Akane ne faisait pas cela pour son père cependant, elle le faisait avant tout pour elle-même, pour retrouver cette humanité qu'elle avait perdu lors de ces crises de violence qui avaient tant inquiétées sa mère tant elles n'en finissaient plus. Ce n'était pas le règlement strict du lycée qui l'avait changé mais bien les rencontres qu'elle y avait faites. Saku-chan tout d'abord, une fille si adorable que même une brute comme elle avait été incapable de ne pas s'y attacher. Puis il y avait eu Sakurazawa qui avait vécu les mêmes choses qu'elle et la comprenait mieux que personne. Bien évidemment il y avait eu Ken avec qui elle avait entrepris de renouer les liens quelque peu altérés par les débuts chaotiques de leur adolescence. Et beaucoup plus récemment était apparu Hideto et sa naïveté touchante, Hideto qui à cause de ce qu'il avait vécu aurait dû l'éviter comme la peste et qui pourtant lui avait fait confiance dès le premier instant. Ils l'aidaient et elle avait aussi envie de s'améliorer pour eux, pour être une amie digne de ce nom et plus cette gamine que la peur de l'avenir avait poussée à tout saccager autour d'elle. Elle avait eu peur des responsabilités, peur de tout ce qu'on attendait d'elle et avait à tout prix cherché un moyen d'y échapper quitte à devoir s'isoler pour se protéger. Jusqu'au jour où elle n'avait plus supporté d'être seule, et aujourd'hui elle avait des amis sur qui elle pouvait compter et qui seraient là pour avancer avec elle. Elle n'avait plus peur de grandir.

* * *

« Champagne, mademoiselle ? »

Kane se retourna pour tomber nez à nez avec un serveur qui lui tendait habilement un plateau sur lequel reposait quelques coupes du léger alcool pétillant, et après avoir observé un instant les minuscules bulles filer vers la surface, elle demanda discrètement :

« Vous n'auriez pas quelque chose de plus fort ? »

L'employé dut croire qu'elle plaisantait puisqu'il se contenta d'un petit sourire snob avant de s'éloigner proposer ses boissons à d'autres convives, et il n'eut aucun mal à trouver preneur puisque ces derniers pullulaient de toute façon. La petite fête avait débuté depuis à peine une heure et pourtant la demoiselle avait l'impression d'avoir rencontré plus de personnes au cours de ce bref laps de temps que durant toute sa vie. Elle avait croisé de tout, de grands patrons de multinationales à des ministres, chacun trimballant sa petite famille avec lui. Et tandis que les uns exposaient la beauté et la grâce de leur femme, d'autres faisaient l'éloge de leur progéniture qui, si on les écoutait, était assurément promise à un grand avenir. Aucun des invités présents n'avait moins de neuf zéros sur son compte en banque, à croire que ce chiffre en apparence ridicule ouvrait les portes d'un nouveau monde. Monde dans lequel le père de la jeune héritière s'échinait à l'intégrer, et qu'elle soit d'accord ou non importait peu en l'occurrence.

Elle ne comprenait pas encore très bien ce revirement de situation inattendu et se contentait pour l'instant de suivre sagement son géniteur sans trop rechigner, désireuse de montrer qu'elle était capable de se maîtriser au moins le temps d'une soirée. Son attitude soumise semblait cependant d'autant plus inquiéter sa mère qui craignait sans doute que ce ne soit que le calme avant la tempête, et la lycéenne lui fit un petit signe de la main accompagné d'un sourire pour tenter de la rassurer. Elle n'eut pas vraiment le loisir de voir si cela avait vraiment fonctionner puisque pour la centième fois au moins depuis l'ouverture des festivités, elle dut hocher poliment la tête pour saluer un nouveau groupes de convives à qui son père voulait la présenter, souriant en réponse aux compliments qu'on lui faisait et complimentant à son tour en essayant de ne pas paraître trop hypocrite. C'était le jeu lors de ce genre de réceptions. S'attirer les faveurs d'autant de personnes influentes possibles car on ne savait jamais, cela pouvait toujours servir un jour. Son ainé était passé maître dans ce genre d'exercice et elle l'écouta d'une oreille distraite débiter ses louanges au ministre de l'industrie. Ce dernier était venu avec son fils dont il semblait d'ailleurs décidé à faire l'apologie. Elle avait droit à ces discours barbants depuis plus d'une heure maintenant et tout cela commençait sérieusement à la lasser, d'autant qu'à force d'être trainée à droite à gauche par son paternel, elle n'avait même pas eu l'occasion de s'approcher du buffet.

Sans grand espoir de se voir offrir une minute de liberté, la fille Kitamura jeta un regard implorant à son père et attendit qu'il daigne porter son attention sur elle. Seulement le ministre au crâne dégarni ne cessait de débiter ces paroles barbantes et par politesse, son hôte l'écoutait attentivement. C'est alors qu'elle nota les coups d'œil discrets que lui jetaient les deux hommes tandis qu'ils s'étendaient sur les études du fiston qui n'avait d'ailleurs toujours pas eu son mot à dire dans cette histoire, et c'est finalement à elle qu'on demanda son avis sur la question :

« N'est-ce pas impressionnant, Akane ? Il sortira sans doute premier de sa promotion. C'est assurément un garçon très intelligent. » affirma son géniteur.

Elle allait se contenter d'un simple hochement de tête mais se figea soudain en comprenant où il voulait l'emmener avec toutes ses minauderies, toutes ces rencontres de jeunes héritiers fortunés qui s'enchainaient depuis le début de la soirée. Ce n'était par hasard si elle se trouvait au milieu de ce rendez-vous de la haute société, pas par hasard si on avait insisté pour qu'elle y soit. Tout comme on avait arrangé le mariage de ses parents bien avant sa naissance, voilà qu'on cherchait à son tour à la caser avec le meilleur parti possible. Elle avait soudain l'impression d'être un objet rare mis aux enchères et qui reviendrait à celui qui ferait la proposition la plus alléchante. Dès le lendemain son père l'interrogerait l'air de rien sur ce qu'elle avait pensé de chaque petit fils-à-papa et comme elle ne se rappellerait pas de la moitié d'entre eux, il finirait par choisir celui qu'il pensait être le mieux pour le business. Elle n'était pas là pour donner son avis en réalité, rien que pour ouvrir les négociations sur qui obtiendrait la bénédiction de son paternel pour lui passer la bague au doigt. Une bague qui l'emprisonnerait pour le reste de sa vie.

« Akane ? »

La jeune fille revint brusquement à la réalité à l'entente de son nom et son regard s'égara sur les visages soucieux des trois hommes qui l'entouraient et attendait toujours qu'elle réponde à la question qui lui avait été posée.

« Excusez-moi, je ne me sens pas très bien. Je crois que je ferais mieux d'aller prendre un peu l'air.

—C'est vrai, tu es toute pâle, confirma son père. Reviens quand ça ira mieux, d'accord ? »

Elle acquiesça sobrement et s'éloigna d'un pas mal assuré qu'elle n'eut même pas besoin de simuler, avec cette envie soudaine de vomir qui la prenait aux tripes. Elle bouscula quelques personnes au passage mais finit par atteindre le balcon, s'appuyant sur la rambarde en pierre tandis qu'elle aspirait une immense bouffée d'air nocturne. Elle tremblait de colère dans sa robe de soirée et ses poings se crispèrent alors qu'elle se retenait de frapper la première chose qui lui tomberait sous la main. D'accord, elle avait découvert le pot aux roses mais elle était assez mature désormais pour ne pas se mettre à hurler et à taper du pied comme une gamine. Il fallait juste inspirer, expirer… Inspirer, expirer.

« Tiens, ça t'aidera. »

Une cigarette apparut sous ses yeux et elle s'en saisit avec gratitude, se rechargeant lentement en nicotine sous le regard plein de compassion de son frère.

« Maman voulait te prévenir mais il était toujours sur ton dos et… Désolé que tu l'es compris par toi-même, murmura tristement ce dernier.

—Je suppose que j'ai été cruche de ne pas m'en rendre compte plus tôt, ricana sa jumelle. On t'a présenté de jolies demoiselles ?

—Aucune qui voudra de mois une fois que j'aurais refusé d'hériter de la compagnie » sourit ironiquement le jeune homme.

Ils restèrent un moment silencieux à contempler l'obscurité qui s'était abattue sur les jardins entourant la salle des fêtes, la plus jeune se demandant si son futur ne serait défini que par une succession de décisions qui lui seraient imposées et auxquelles elle devrait se plier sans broncher. Le seul autre choix possible était d'imiter Ken et de tout quitter, alors elle serait fauchée mais libre, libre de trouver sa propre voie, de se marier si elle le voulait, d'avoir des enfants si elle le voulait… Tellement de chemins possibles et elle était libre de tous les emprunter, tous les essayer en suivant sa propre volonté. Ainsi elle ne pourrait s'en prendre qu'à elle-même si elle était déçue.

« Tu as le droit d'être amoureuse, Kane. Personne ne peut t'enlever ça, lui assura son ainé en serrant sa main froide dans la sienne. Il ne tient qu'à toi d'accepter un stupide mariage arrangé ou de décider par toi-même avec qui tu veux partager ta vie. Car c'est de ta vie qu'il s'agit, tu sais ? Ne laisse pas d'autres la diriger à ta place.

—Je veux juste une vie normale… souffla l'héritière.

—Tu ne l'auras pas ici. »

En disant cela il se tourna pour désigner la foule qui s'amassait à l'intérieur, slalomant entre les tables débordantes de nourritures. Ils n'avaient jamais appartenu à ce monde qui leur offrait tout sur un plateau d'argent jusqu'au jour où, pour montrer votre reconnaissance, il fallait gentiment obéir aux ordres qu'on vous donnait.

« Je n'y arriverai pas tout seule, s'effraya la fille Kitamura.

—Je serais là, la rassura-t-il en la prenant dans ses bras. Maintenant suis-moi, je vais te sauver au moins pour ce soir.

—T'as réussi à choper les clefs de la voiture ? espéra sa sœur tandis qu'il la trainait de nouveau à travers la salle.

—Encore mieux. »

Les jumeaux s'arrêtèrent finalement près d'un petit groupe de convives dont la plupart leur tournait le dos, et deux d'entre eux abandonnèrent la conversation en cours à l'appel de leur nom.

« Takarai-san ? »

Un homme et son épouse leur faisaient désormais face, un léger sourire aux lèvres, sourire qui s'agrandit lorsqu'ils reconnurent Ken et la demoiselle qui l'accompagnait. L'homme était habillé dans un costume très sobre mais néanmoins élégant tandis que sa femme rayonnait littéralement, ses longs cheveux bouclés pour l'occasion cascadant gracieusement le long de son dos. Ils portaient tous deux une fleur blanche accrochée à leur vêtement au niveau de la poitrine, détail bien insignifiant puisqu'ils étaient de toute façon parfaitement assortis. Les doigts fins de la dame reposaient au creux du bras de son mari et ils auraient difficilement pu être plus proches l'un de l'autre. La ressemblance avait beau être indiscutable entre ce beau couple et Hideto, Akane avait du mal à croire qu'elle était bel et bien face aux parents de ce dernier, tout simplement parce que… et bien parce que ça voulait dire qu'ils étaient riches !

« Tu dois être Akane, n'est-ce pas ? Notre fils nous a beaucoup parlé de toi, amorça Takarai père d'une voix grave et douce à la fois.

—Merci de prendre soin de lui, ajouta la mère en s'inclinant légèrement.

—Je… Ce n'est rien, balbutia la jeune fille qui les dévisageait sans vraiment pouvoir s'en empêcher.

—Pour être sincère nous aurions souhaité te rencontrer dans d'autres circonstances que cette vulgaire… mise en scène, se rembrunit l'homme. On vous expose comme on exposerait un morceau de viande fraiche, c'est répugnant, ajouta-t-il d'un air dégoûté.

—Chérie, intervint doucement sa femme avec un regard équivoque pour lui signifier de se taire.

—Ce n'est pas nous qui allons vous contredire » renchérit Ken.

Tous pivotèrent alors dans une parfaite synchronisation vers les parents Kitamura qui les observaient depuis l'autre bout de la salle, visiblement intrigués que leurs enfants aillent d'eux-mêmes vers les invités. Invités qui les saluèrent d'un hochement de tête avant de se reporter sur les deux frères et sœurs, reprenant comme si de rien n'était :

« Nous aurions aimé que Hideto nous accompagne mais il n'est encore tout à fait remis, se désola la dame.

—Il aurait sans doute insisté pour venir s'il avait su que tu serais là, s'amusa son époux avec un clin d'œil complice à l'adresse de Kane. Seulement l'invitation n'étant pas à votre nom… nous ignorions que vous seriez présents. C'est uniquement une question de chance si nous nous sommes croisés, Ken et nous, un peu plus tôt.

—J'espère que nous pourrons nous revoir dans des circonstances plus conviviales, sourit la mère.

—Avec plaisir. » répondit l'héritière, sincère.

Le couple s'éloigna et fut englouti par la foule, laissant Ken et sa sœur seuls au milieu de toute cette agitation, et tandis que l'ainé s'emparait de quelques petits fours qui passaient sous son nez, la plus jeune lui demanda :

« Tu savais que ses parents étaient-

—Pas le moins du monde. » fit-il avant qu'elle ait le temps de terminer.

Eh bien, ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on apprend que l'un de nos meilleurs amis est le fils d'une chanteuse à la mode et du producteur –pas moins connu- de cette dernière.

« Tant que papa croira que tu as des vues sur leur fils il te fichera la paix avec cette histoire de mariage, lâcha son grand frère, des miettes étalées autour de sa bouche.

—Je ne veux pas utiliser Hideto ! s'indigna la jeune fille.

—Ce ne sera pas vraiment de la manipulation puisque tu as réellement des vues sur lui, s'égaya le guitariste.

—N'importe quoi ! s'écria-t-elle.

—Ah ouais ? Alors pourquoi tu rougis ? »

Elle porta ses mains à ses joues et constata que ces dernières étaient anormalement chaudes, et l'éclat de rire de son jumeau ne fit que lui confirmer à quel point ce qu'elle ressentait était étranger pour elle. Si étranger qu'elle n'avait même pas conscience qu'elle le ressentait.


	13. Chapter 12

**Encore merci à toi Mamsayi pour tes reviews. Pour ce chapitre, introduction d'un nouveau personnage, mais je vous laisse découvrir tout ça par vous-même ^-^.**

Chapitre 12

Début Octobre

Akane fut réveillée en sursaut par un claquement sec et elle grogna en se renfonçant sous sa couverture, ruminant sa haine de ces foutus moineaux qui avaient la manie de se cogner aux volets en voulant se poser sur le rebord étroit de la fenêtre. Tous les matins c'était la même rengaine et elle galérait comme une folle pour se rendormir, tout ça pour qu'un de ces stupides piaf vienne à nouveau la tirer de son sommeil. Elle ignora la lumière qui filtrait sous la porte –certaines filles du dortoir étaient des foutues lève-tôt- et ferma les yeux, songeant sérieusement à investir dans une carabine pour effrayer ces maudits trouble-fête piaillant. Des bribes de conversation résonnèrent le long du couloir, l'empêchant de sombrer tranquillement dans la quiétude à laquelle elle aspirait tant. Et on se demandait pourquoi elle n'était pas du matin, hein ? Remuant pour atteindre son mp4 et enfin se couper des nuisances extérieures, son regard tomba sur le réveil qui n'affichait pas plus de 2h du matin, puis sur le lit de Sakura dont les couvertures étaient défaites et dépourvues de leur habituelle occupante. Elle n'eut cependant pas le temps de s'interroger puisqu'un cri aigu retentit dans le hall, tranchant le silence paisible de la nuit.

« Kane ! »

Sans réfléchir, l'héritière se précipita hors de la chambre, imitée par beaucoup d'autres étudiantes qui tombèrent toutes nez-à-nez avec le spectacle de leur amie coincée contre le mur par un garçon qu'aucune n'eut du mal à reconnaître. Au vu de la réaction immédiate qu'avait provoqué l'appel au secours de la blonde, il se recula légèrement en levant les mains pour prouver sa bonne foi, laissant sa victime glisser au sol en tremblant.

« Tetsuya, grogna la fille Kitamura.

—Kane-chan, la salua-t-il en retour, un sourire amusé aux lèvres. Ravi de voir que tu n'as pas été virée, depuis le temps.

—Que nous vaut le déplaisir de ta visite ? s'enquit la brune en s'approchant pour aider sa colocataire à se remettre debout.

—Oh vous n'êtes pas au courant ? s'étonna le jeune homme. Je suis en formation pour prendre la relève en tant qu'enseignant.

—Tu t'assures d'avoir une réserve de jeunes filles fraîches sous la main même pour tes vieux jours ? Comme c'est original venant de toi, cracha-t-elle avec dégoût.

—Que veux-tu… soupira-t-il dramatiquement. Aller étudier à Tokyo m'a permis de faire quelques expériences, mais ce sont définitivement les lycéennes que je préfère. Elles poussent des petits cris tout à fait particuliers. » ajouta-t-il en observant la foule amassée autour d'eux d'un air de prédateur.

Il s'éloigna alors sans un mot, rejoignant les escaliers sous l'œil assassin des étudiantes de l'internat qui, une fois assurée de son départ, se tournèrent d'un même mouvement vers Akane qui entrainait Sakura vers leur chambre. C'était fou comme l'apparition d'un ennemi commun pouvait faire taire les inimités qui régnaient immanquablement entre certaines. Elle soupira finalement avant de lancer ce dernier conseil :

« Verrouillez vos portes à partir de maintenant. Et je ne le répéterai jamais assez : ne sortez pas seules. Faites ça et tout ira bien. »

_J'espère_, ajouta-t-elle intérieurement. Appliquant la règle qu'elle venait d'énoncer, elle fit tourner la clef dans la serrure et entendit avec un soulagement certain le petit « clac » lui annonçant que l'entrée était scellée. Aussitôt elle guida son amie pour la faire asseoir sur son lit, entourant ses épaules d'un bras protecteur et patientant sagement jusqu'à ce qu'elle se sente prête à parler de ce qui venait de se passer. Au bout de longues minutes d'un silence pesant que la blonde passa à fixer passivement le vide devant elle, sa voix s'éleva faiblement, comme si ses propres mots l'effrayaient :

« Il m'a caressé la joue… Ses putains de doigts dégueulasses m'ont caressé la joue, répéta-t-elle avec horreur. Je croyais que j'étais passée à autre chose mais dès que je l'ai vu… j'étais comme pétrifiée. Tout m'est revenu si brusquement et je n'arrivais pas à fuir, je n'arrivais pas à bouger. Je ne sais même pas comment j'ai réussi à crier, sanglota Sakura en cachant son visage dans ses mains.

—Du calme, il ne te touchera plus. Je ne le permettrai jamais, t'entends ? la rassura sa complice en la berçant doucement. Et quand je ne pourrais pas te protéger, Ken sera là. Tu ne seras jamais seule, je te le promets. »

Épuisée par les émotions fortes de la soirée, la plus jeune finit par s'endormir et sa colocataire l'allongea délicatement, remontant la couverture jusqu'à son menton avant de regagner son propre lit. Mais une fois couchée, impossible de retrouver le sommeil et si les portes de l'internat n'avait pas été fermées pour éviter les intrusions, elle serait sortie se défouler dehors, et au diable les avertissements qu'elle venait de donner aux autres. L'air glacé des nuits d'automne aurait au moins eu le mérite de calmer ses nerfs à vif car même si elle faisait de son mieux pour le cacher, elle bouillonnait littéralement. Revoir Tetsuya et son air de petit ange innocent entaché par ce sourire suffisant avait fait ressurgir des envies qu'elle s'échinait à faire taire. Pas le genre d'envies qu'elle avait pues éprouver pour lui à une certaine époque, non. Des envies de violence. Si intenses que ses poings refusaient de se desserrer et que sa mâchoire se contractait au seul souvenir de ce connard collé à Sakura. Il l'avait déjà brisé une fois, cela ne lui avait-il pas suffi ?

* * *

Kane grogna lorsqu'on la secoua gentiment par l'épaule et sa main s'extirpa de sous sa masse de cheveux bruns étalés sur la table pour chasser l'importun qui osait la déranger en pleine sieste. Bordel, encore deux secondes et elle y aurait eu droit à cette crêpe dégoulinante de crème chantilly ! Enfin, ce n'était plus qu'un rêve maintenant.

« Senpai, le cours est fini. » lui murmura la voix de son kohai.

Elle se redressa en soupirant et passa ses mains sur son visage en une vaine tentative pour effacer sa fatigue. Sa colère l'avait maintenue éveillée jusqu'aux premières lueurs de l'aube et elle avait bien été contrainte de rattraper ses heures de sommeil perdues durant le cours de la matinée. Ce n'était que des mathématiques après tout. Pas vraiment reposée pour autant, l'héritière suivit Hideto d'un pas trainant jusqu'à la cafétéria où ils s'achetèrent rapidement une cannette de soda et un sandwich trop mou avant de prendre la direction des escaliers. Ils débouchèrent sur le toit et s'assirent dos au parapet, déballant la nourriture dans laquelle ils mordirent sans grand enthousiasme, mais c'était la seule échappatoire au menu du jour servi au self lorsque celui-ci n'était pas à leur goût. Bientôt vint l'heure de la pause cigarette qui ne quittait les lèvres de la jeune fille que pour permettre à cette dernière d'étouffer ses bâillements. Le week-end n'arrivera jamais assez vite, songea-t-elle avec déception. Et avant cela elle devait encore survivre à l'entrainement de tennis. Quelle merde.

« Si j'habitais pas deux étages au-dessus, je pourrais croire que t'as fait la fête toute la nuit, plaisanta son ami en lui offrant la moitié de son muffin.

—J'aurais préféré, rétorqua l'ainée avec un rire sans joie.

—Il s'est passé quelque chose ? comprit le jeune homme, inquiet.

—Tetsuya s'est glissé dans notre dortoir. Saku-chan s'était levée, sans doute pour aller aux toilettes ou je-ne-sais-quoi et il a voulu en profiter…, relata la demoiselle en écrasant vigoureusement sa clope sur le bitume. Quand tu passeras pour l'extinction des feux le soir, pense à dire aux plus jeunes de fermer leur porte à clef. Elles n'ont pas l'habitude alors j'ai peur qu'elles oublient. »

Il acquiesça, compréhensif, avant de grignoter distraitement une part de son dessert chocolaté, le regard levé vers les gros nuages blancs qui défilaient dans le ciel, poussés par un vent puissant dont ils ressentaient à peine les effets là où ils se trouvaient.

« J'ai appris que tu avais rencontré mes parents, reprit-il, changeant de sujet par la même occasion.

—Tu comptais me dire quand que toi aussi t'étais un gosse de riche ? râla-t-elle, un peu vexée.

—Pourquoi ? Tu t'intéresses à moi juste pour mon argent ? répliqua aussitôt Takarai-kun, un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

—Tu sais bien que non… » murmura l'héritière.

Elle avala à son tour son morceau de gâteau et frotta ses mains pour se débarrasser des miettes, se demandant depuis quand elle n'aimait pas que son kohai ait ses propres secrets. Après tout la fortune de ses parents était quelque chose qu'elle-même ne criait pas sur tous les toits. Alors où était le problème ? Il avait le droit de ne pas tout lui dévoiler sur sa vie… Il avait le droit, oui, mais elle se rendait compte qu'elle n'aimait pas ça. S'il lui cachait des choses à elle cela voulait dire qu'elle ne comptait pas plus que n'importe qui d'autre, non ?

« Celui-là ressemble à un loup, tu trouves pas ? lança-t-il soudainement en pointant l'un des cumulus du doigt.

—Lequel ? s'enquit la fille Kitamura en se penchant vers lui pour être dans l'axe de son bras.

—Celui-là, là, insista le plus jeune. Ici la queue, les pattes, le museau au bout, désigna-t-il tout à tour.

—Vois pas, statua-t-elle platement.

—Faut faire preuve d'un peu d'imagination hein, se moqua-t-il gentiment.

—Non mais, d'où tu te permets de- »

Tout en répliquant, Akane se tourna vivement vers Hideto et s'interrompit aussitôt, le visage à quelques centimètres du sien. Ils se fixèrent d'interminables secondes, chacun hésitant sur la marche à suivre pour sortir de cette situation gênante. En réalité il n'y avait que deux possibilités : s'éloigner ou se rapprocher. Étrangement, même si la première solution semblait la plus simple, elle ne vint à l'idée d'aucun d'entre eux tandis que se rapprocher semblait à la fois effrayant et terriblement tentant. Leurs lèvres étaient sur le point de se frôler lorsque la porte menant au toit s'ouvrit violemment et claqua contre le mur, faisant éclater leur petite bulle et les ramenant brusquement à la réalité. Ils s'éloignèrent rapidement l'un de l'autre, comme pris en flagrant délit d'une quelconque bêtise, leurs joues prenant sans qu'ils le sachent une belle teinte cramoisie. Sakurazawa –car c'était bien de lui qu'il s'agissait- les observa un instant en plissant les yeux, puis il secoua la tête et s'approcha du duo d'un pas déterminé.

Se sentant déjà petite en temps normal lorsqu'elle se trouvait près du colosse à l'air taciturne, la demoiselle se leva prestement, trouvant ainsi une belle occasion de s'écarter un peu plus de Takarai-kun. Le surveillant se planta devant elle et posa ses grosses paluches sur ses épaules, s'abaissant légèrement pour ancrer son regard noir à celui de sa cadette en affirmant sombrement :

« Tu ne vas apprécier ce que j'ai à t'annoncer.

—Le Père Noël n'existe pas ? Merci mais j'avais deviné, fit-elle d'un ton sarcastique, ressentant soudain un étrange besoin de tout tourner en dérision après ce qui avait failli se passer quelques secondes plus tôt.

—Tetsuya est revenu. »

Un long silence accueillit sa déclaration, silence durant lequel Kane esquissa une moue perplexe, hésitant furieusement entre un soupir mélangeant pitié et exaspération et une bonne claque sèche derrière la tête.

« Pourquoi tu réagis pas ? » s'inquiéta son ainé.

Ce fut finalement la seconde option qui l'emporta à l'unanimité et elle répliqua sèchement tandis que sa pauvre victime se massait douloureusement le crâne :

« Sans déc ? Dans ce cas tu devineras jamais qui a tenté de s'en prendre à Saku-chan pendant que tu ronflais comme un bienheureux ! Bordel, tu dors juste en dessous ! Vas pas me faire croire que tu l'as pas entendu crier !

—Je dors avec des boules Quies, sinon le matin y a ces saloperies de moineaux qui-

—De toute façon j'ai toujours dû m'occuper de ce problème toute seule. Pour s'attaquer au fils de la directrice, y a jamais personne ! »

Définitivement énervée, la jeune lycéenne récupéra son sac d'un geste rageur et gagna la sortie d'un pas pressé, prenant tout juste le temps de jeter un bref « à demain » à son kohai avant de dévaler les marches pour s'extirper du bâtiment. Franchement, elle adorait son senpai mais qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être con parfois ! Il était censé prévenir la moindre intrusion et il aurait dû être dix fois plus vigilant depuis ce qui était arrivé à Shinji, mais non, monsieur dormait avec des boules Quies ! Les autres pions avaient au moins eu le mérite de venir voir de quoi il retournait, eux, même si dénoncer Tetsuya n'aurait mené à rien. Les filles avaient simplement répondu qu'elles avaient vu un rat, et en un sens elles n'avaient pas vraiment menti.

Ce fut donc d'une humeur massacrante que l'héritière rejoignit le terrain de tennis pour l'entrainement, provoquant les soupirs de résignation de ses camarades qui savaient qu'ils n'avaient aucune chance de la vaincre lorsqu'elle était dans cet état. Et effectivement, elle les écrasa tous un par un sous le regard appréciateur du coach et l'air nettement plus renfrogné des autres étudiants relégués sur le banc. Se présenta alors Saku-chan, son éternelle adversaire qui semblait aussi fragile qu'un faon et qui pourtant avait déjà réussi à la battre alors qu'elle avait atteint un stade de fureur bien plus élevé que celui-ci. Cependant la fille Kitamura n'était pas là pour gagner mais bien pour se défouler jusqu'à ce que ses muscles hurlent au supplice, et elle était bien contente de faire face à quelqu'un qui allait enfin lui résister un minimum. Elles échangèrent quelques balles sans que l'une d'elle ne prenne vraiment l'avantage, du moins jusqu'à ce que la brune n'assènent un smatch puissant sans que son amie esquisse le moindre geste pour répliquer.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? » lui lança-t-elle.

La frivole ne répondit pas, ses yeux écarquillés restant obstinément fixés à un point situé sur la gauche du terrain. Akane suivit son regard et remarqua enfin la silhouette de Tetsuya qui les observait, l'air nonchalant, les mains enfoncées dans les poches de son épais manteau de fausse fourrure. Il lui sourit gentiment et aussitôt elle sentit ses poings se resserrer autour du manche de sa raquette qu'elle serait bien allée écraser sur sa jolie petite gueule. Au lieu de ça elle se tourna à nouveau vers Sakura, lui demandant simplement :

« Tu veux bien servir ? »

La blonde détacha enfin son attention du jeune homme et la regarda d'un air perdu, la poussant à répéter :

« Fais ce que je dis. Envoie. Fort. »

La seconde joueuse finit par acquiescer distraitement, faisant rebondir le projectile jaune fluo avant de le lancer en l'air et de frapper. Sans attendre le rebond, l'ainée se précipita vers la balle, pivota sur ses talons et renvoya, non pas vers son adversaire mais droit sur Tetsu. Elle vit avec plaisir ce dernier avoir un vif mouvement de recul lorsque la munition de fortune heurta le grillage dans un « clang » retentissant, juste à hauteur de son visage, avant de retomber mollement sur la terre rouge. Si les mailles métalliques n'avaient pas été là, son nez aurait été littéralement explosé, dans le meilleur des cas. La jeune fille laissa innocemment échapper un petit « oups » tout en affichant son sourire le plus adorable, se remémorant avec une certaine délectation la lueur de peur qu'elle avait brièvement aperçue dans ses yeux noisette. Cette petite attaque surprise n'était qu'un avertissement, il ne lui arriverait rien. Pour l'instant.


	14. Chapter 13

**Rassure-toi Mamsayi, je suis loin d'en avoir fini avec Tetsuya 8D. A part ça, bonne nouvelle ! Je vais pouvoir poster cette fiction un peu plus régulièrement à partir de maintenant, d'autant plus que je suis bientôt en vacances. Enjoy !**

Chapitre 13

Fin Octobre

« Bon, j'y vais…

—Tant de motivation en toi, Kane-chan ! »

Ladite Kane-chan poussa un profond soupir de résignation, fourrant sans grande conviction son classeur et son livre d'économie dans son sac avant de faire subir le même sort à sa trousse, trainant les pieds jusqu'au seuil de la chambre qu'elle partageait avec Sakura. Celle-ci la suivit, les bras chargés d'affaires dont l'indispensable trousse de maquillage d'où dépassaient des dizaines de flacons multicolores, trottinant le long du couloir en essayant tant bien que mal de transmettre un peu de son éternelle joie de vivre à son amie :

« Allez, c'est la dernière ligne droite ! Plus qu'une épreuve !

—Je sais bien… » murmura sa colocataire.

Et elle avait hâte que tout cela soit terminé, qu'on se le dise bien. Elle avait toujours eu une mémoire relativement déplorable et sachant que tout ce qu'on leur demandait lors d'un contrôle était la plupart du temps de restituer des connaissances apprises par cœur, les périodes d'examens étaient devenues une vraie hantise. Il n'y avait qu'en langues qu'elle cartonnait, et en maths parce que même s'il fallait retenir des formules, c'était avant tout une question de logique et de méthode. Les autres matières comme l'histoire, suite infinie de dates et d'évènements concernant presque exclusivement des gens morts, ou l'économie, enchevêtrement de conceptions faites par des théoriciens jamais d'accord entre eux, tout ça relevait de la torture et mettait ses nerfs à rude épreuve. D'autant que la jeune fille n'était pas connue pour sa patience et son sang-froid, si bien que lorsqu'elle ne comprenait pas quelque chose, il n'était pas rare qu'elle envoie tout balader. Avant de s'y remettre dans la seconde, parce que le moindre échec signifiait au mieux une bonne engueulade de la part de son père, au pire… l'annulation de ses prochaines vacances aux États-Unis. Vacances qu'elle avait en plus promis de partager avec Saku-chan, alors sur ce coup elle avait intérêt à assurer.

« Bon, je passe te récupérer tout à l'heure. » lâcha Akane alors qu'elles allaient se séparer.

La blonde devait passer la soirée dans la chambre d'autres étudiantes, son amie refusant fermement de la laisser seule alors que ce taré de Tetsuya pouvait à tout moment venir rôder dans le dortoir. Une simple serrure verrouillée ne lui semblait soudain plus suffisant pour la protéger si elle-même devait s'absenter, d'où son insistance pour qu'elle reste avec Mika et Eri, celles qui étaient justement venues la prévenir du retour de Tetsu.

« Ouais enfin si tu reviens, remarqua la plus jeune d'un ton malicieux.

—Comment ça ?

—Oh fais pas l'innocente ! Ça va faire un mois que tu t'es pas retrouvée seule avec Takarai-kun. Et au vu de ce qui s'est passé entre vous la dernière fois..., ajouta-t-elle d'une voix pleine de sous-entendus.

—Je savais que j'aurais jamais dû te le raconter, se sermonna l'héritière.

—Bon, à demain ! la salua joyeusement la frivole.

—Mais puisque je te dis que- »

Trop tard, Sakura avait déjà refermé la porte de son nouveau squat, empêchant sa complice de répliquer dignement à ses insinuations. Exprimant sa frustration par un petit claquement de langue énervé, elle reprit sa route vers les escaliers, laissant glisser ses doigts sur la rambarde de bois sombre tout en grimpant les marches une à une sans grand empressement. À chaque pas qui la rapprochait de son kohai elle sentait la tension monter et elle se demandait si elle serait capable de se comporter normalement en sa présence. L'instant où ils avaient failli s'embrasser ressurgit brusquement devant ses yeux et elle secoua vivement la tête pour l'effacer, se concentrant sur les motifs de la moquette dans une vaine tentative pour penser à autre chose. Peine perdue, comme souvent depuis qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés sur le toit elle revit ses prunelles noires si hypnotisantes, ressentit la caresse de son souffle, ses lèvres de plus en plus proches… Son pied manquant de louper une marche la fit brusquement revenir à la réalité et elle s'aperçut qu'elle était arrivée sur le palier, distinguant déjà la porte à laquelle elle devrait bientôt frapper.

Il fallait bien qu'elle garde en tête que si jamais Hideto abordait le sujet, elle devait se montrer ferme et prétendre que ce n'était qu'un moment d'égarement, qu'ils devaient tirer un trait là-dessus et faire comme si rien ne s'était jamais passé. Cela vaudrait mieux pour tout le monde. Le fait qu'ils aient été interrompus avait au moins permis à la fille Kitamura de réfléchir à ce que son insouciance avait bien failli lui coûter. Elle n'était pas quelqu'un de bien. Il y avait toujours cette violence qui sourdait en elle, comme tapie dans l'ombre en attendant son heure, et lorsqu'il s'en rendrait compte il prendrait peur. N'importe qui prendrait peur.

Kane avait besoin de quelqu'un capable de la protéger d'elle-même, quelqu'un qui saurait lui résister si elle était emportée par une crise de rage semblable à celle qui avait suivi le retour de Tetsuya. Ce jour-là il y avait eu l'entrainement de tennis mais elle n'aurait pas toujours une raquette et un adversaire sous la main pour l'aider à se défouler. Plus jeune elle s'était déjà retrouvée au milieu de carnages sans se souvenir pourquoi ni même comment elle en était venue à tout saccager autour d'elle. Dans ces moments-là elles ne s'en prenaient qu'à des objets inanimés, fracassant la vaisselle, éventrant des oreillers, brisant des chaises contre les murs… Mais si un jour elle s'en prenait à quelqu'un ? Quelqu'un qu'elle aimait ? Takarai-kun avait déjà trop souffert des persécutions d'autres élèves, des déménagements à répétition dans l'espoir d'enfin trouver un endroit où on l'accepterait et elle ne voulait pas en rajouter en lui montrant le monstre qui sommeillait en elle, pas alors qu'elle était sa première véritable amie. Et cela impliquait de ne rester que cela, une amie.

Une fois ses résolutions bien ancrées en tête, la jeune fille prit une brève inspiration et toqua trois petits coups discrets contre le panneau de bois, retenant son souffle sans s'en rendre compte lorsque des bruits de pas se firent entendre de l'autre côté. La porte s'ouvrit bientôt sur son kohai et rien que le voir fit surgir en elle cette simple certitude : il lui manquait. Ils avaient beau continuer à discuter durant les pauses et être assis côte à côte pendant les cours, l'atmosphère avait changé depuis ce fameux « baiser manqué » et elle regrettait leurs après-midi passés à refaire le monde et à se chamailler. L'éventualité de retrouver cela un jour lui parut soudain si impossible qu'elle eut envie de pleurer.

« Oh, salut, murmura Hideto en rougissant légèrement.

—'lut. »

Eh bien si leurs dialogues s'avéraient tous aussi développés, la suite promettait d'être passionnante. Il fallait dire que la gêne qui régnait entre eux était si intense qu'elle en était presque palpable et Akane s'attendait presque à la voir se matérialiser dans un « plop » pour leur lancer d'un air guilleret : « Eh oui ! C'est à cause de moi que vous allez passer la soirée sans savoir quoi dire comme deux idiots ! »

« Bon, on s'y met ? » lança finalement le jeune homme en lui faisant signe d'entrer.

Elle se contenta d'acquiescer, ne pouvant s'empêcher de tressaillir lorsqu'il referma la porte derrière elle.

« Tu veux un café ? lui proposa-t-il aimablement en se dirigeant vers sa petite cuisine.

—De l'eau juste, ce sera bien. »

Elle était déjà suffisamment tendue et la caféine ne l'aiderait sûrement pas à se décontracter. Un simple verre d'eau par contre s'avérerait nettement plus utile si sa gorge continuait ainsi à se dessécher. Ce que son corps pouvait être stupide.

« Alors, tu as besoin que je t'explique quoi ? lui demanda Takarai-kun en revenant avec de quoi boire.

—Tout ça à peu près, répondit l'héritière en lui désignant quelques points plus ou moins importants du dernier cours.

—C'est parti ! »

Comme d'habitude il prit le temps de détailler ce qu'elle n'avait pas ou mal compris, illustrant ses propos par des tonnes d'exemples qu'elle s'empressait de noter pour pouvoir les ressortir dans une future copie. Elle aurait presque pu croire que les choses étaient revenues à la normal si au lieu de s'asseoir à côté d'elle comme il le faisait généralement, il ne s'était pas mis en face, histoire de ne pas être tenter de reproduire la même erreur que la dernière fois sans doute. Alors qu'elle se creusait les méninges sur un exercice qu'il venait de lui donner pour s'entrainer et voir si elle était capable d'appliquer ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre, il se leva soudain en s'excusant :

« Désolé, j'avais pas vu l'heure. Il faut que j'aille vérifier que tout le monde est là et fermer le bâtiment. J'en ai pour deux minutes. »

La fille Kitamura lui fit un vague signe de la main pour montrer qu'elle avait entendu, mimant une intense concentration jusqu'à ce qu'il ne s'éclipse et seulement à cet instant, elle s'autorisa à relâcher la pression, s'affalant sur la table en soupirant. Elle ne pensait pas que ce serait aussi dur à supporter ! L'ambiance était à la limite du glacial et les choses ne pouvaient clairement pas continuer ainsi, ses pauvres nerfs ne tiendraient jamais le coup ! Dès qu'ils en auraient fini avec cette leçon elle lui en parlait, histoire de clarifier la situation une bonne fois pour toute. Forte de cette décision, elle boucla l'exercice assez prématurément, s'étonnant elle-même par sa rapidité et trouvant bien évidemment louche de ne pas avoir l'impression de s'être plantée sur toute la ligne, pour une fois. Lorsque son kohai revint elle se redressa vivement en lançant un petit :

« J'ai fini !

—Déjà ? »

Aussi surpris qu'elle, il s'approcha pour se pencher sur sa feuille avec curiosité tandis qu'elle-même relisait attentivement sa réponse à la recherche de THE erreur que, se connaissant, elle avait forcément faite. Quelques minutes furent nécessaires au jeune homme pour tout étudier avant de conclure :

« Eh bien ça m'a l'air juste.

—Vraiment ? » s'extasia Kane.

Elle se tourna vers lui, tout sourire, se trémoussant sur sa chaise en quêtant une confirmation tant elle avait du mal à y croire. Il y eut un instant de flottement durant lequel Hideto la fixa si intensément qu'elle crut bien que son cœur n'allait jamais s'en remettre, et avant qu'elle ait pu lucidement anticiper quoi que ce soit, il posait ses lèvres sur les siennes. La jeune fille se raidit aussitôt et ce fut bien la seule chose qu'elle eut le réflexe de faire avant que son cerveau ne court-circuite complètement. Bien vite –trop vite, chuchota une partie d'Akane- il se recula, d'abord imperceptiblement puis de quelques pas précipités comme s'il voulait instaurer une distance de sécurité, bredouillant en rougissant furieusement :

« Désolé, je- Je n'avais pas prévu de- Je ne voulais pas- Enfin si mais- »

Elle cligna des yeux une fois. Puis deux. Elle hésita à se pincer pour vérifier que tout ça était bien réel mais les courbatures qui crispaient encore ses muscles suite à l'entrainement de la veille prouvaient qu'elle ne rêvait pas. Rapidement elle en vint à la conclusion qu'elle avait un gros problème, parce que malgré toute la détermination dont elle avait pu se blinder avant de venir ici, elle sentait ses bonnes résolutions fondre comme neige au soleil. Ç'avait été si doux. Bref mais si doux qu'elle en avait des papillons dans le ventre rien qu'à y repenser. Comme si les choses pouvaient redevenir ce qu'elles étaient après ça.

« Dis quelque chose par pitié, t'as pas idée d'à quel point je me sens mal là… » la supplia Takarai-kun.

Mais plutôt que de répondre, l'héritière se leva presque brusquement, faisant racler les pieds de sa chaise sur le parquet ciré qui grinça en signe de protestation. Elle releva enfin la tête pour croiser le regard du jeune homme qui déglutit en la voyant s'avancer vers lui. Elle leva la main et il ferma les yeux à s'en exploser les paupières, s'attendant à recevoir la gifle la plus magistrale de toute sa vie. Gifle qui ne vint pas et il tressaillit lorsqu'elle caressa sa joue du bout des doigts, lui volant un baiser à son tour.

« Idiot. » souffla l'ainée qui ne l'aurait frappé pour rien au monde.

Timidement il revint emprisonner ses lèvres, et jusque-là très chastes, leurs échanges se firent de plus en plus passionnés, leur langue se rejoignant en une danse sensuelle. Le plus jeune glissa une main derrière la nuque de Kane tandis que l'autre se posait sur sa hanche et elle enroula ses bras autour de son cou, pressant son corps contre le sien. Elle se sentait fondre littéralement et espérait que cet instant ne finisse jamais, ne songeant plus à ce qu'il risquait d'arriver à l'avenir mais seulement à l'instant présent, à cette chaleur qui partait du bas de son ventre et aux frissons qui parcouraient sa peau.

« Tu sais, c'est très nouveau pour moi… tout ça, murmura Hideto avec embarras lorsqu'ils s'autorisèrent une pause pour respirer.

—Oh, bien sûr. On peut s'arrêter là si tu veux, proposa-t-elle, compréhensive.

—Il me faut juste… un peu de temps, pour me faire à l'idée, tu vois ? »

La fille Kitamura acquiesça et l'embrassa une dernière fois –furtivement sinon elle sentait qu'elle ne pourrait plus s'arrêter- et fit demi-tour pour récupérer ses affaires sous l'œil tout de même légèrement déçu de son kohai. Alors qu'elle franchissait la porte de sa chambre et s'éloignait dans le couloir, il l'appela en chuchotant pour ne pas rameuter tout l'internat qui était censé dormir à cette heure-là :

« On se voit demain hein ?

—À moins que tu décides soudainement de m'éviter, répliqua malicieusement la jeune fille.

—Aucune chance. »

Elle se retourna vivement pour poursuivre sa route, songeant qu'il allait falloir qu'elle s'habitue à ces sourires incroyablement adorables qu'il pouvait avoir parfois. Maintenant elle se trouvait presque stupide d'avoir eu peur de le blesser, comme si on pouvait faire du mal à une chose aussi mignonne, aussi-

« Depuis quand tu souris toute seule toi ? »

Dire qu'elle sursauta serait un euphémisme et elle remercia le ciel de lui avoir envoyé cette frayeur alors qu'elle avait terminé de descendre les escaliers, sinon elle n'aurait pas donné cher de sa peau. La main posée sur sa poitrine comme si son cœur avait manqué de s'en échapper, elle rouvrit les yeux et fusilla littéralement le jeune homme qui venait de la surprendre ainsi et qui s'avérait –de manière tout à fait inattendue- être Sakurazawa.

« Combien de fois je t'ai dit de pas surgir comme ça ? s'énerva aussitôt Akane.

—Je faisais juste une ronde pour m'assurer que tout allait bien. C'est bien ce que tu voulais non ? rétorqua sèchement le surveillant qui se souvenait visiblement bien de ses reproches. Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu fiches là ?

—Je… Hideto finissait de m'expliquer un truc en éco, se justifia-t-elle en omettant le reste.

—Tu passes beaucoup de temps avec lui, nota son senpai d'un air suspicieux.

—Tu devrais pas être content que j'arrive à me sociabiliser ? se vexa la plus jeune, sur la défensive.

—Oh je suis content. Juste que la dernière fois que tu as eu une relation un peu plus poussée avec quelqu'un c'était-

—Ça va, ça va ! le stoppa-t-elle brusquement. J'apprécie ton inquiétude, vraiment, mais là je dois aller chercher Saku-chan, ajouta Kane en le dépassant pour continuer sa route.

—Si tu es sérieuse avec lui, il faudra bien lui avouer un jour. Mieux vaut qu'il l'apprenne par toi que par quelqu'un d'autre. »

Les derniers mots de son ami la pourchassèrent bien après qu'elle eut disparu à l'angle du mur, bien après que Sakura se soit désespérée de la voir revenir alors qu'elle avait eu sa chance de passer la nuit avec Hideto, et même bien après qu'elle ait éteint sa lampe pour se plonger dans l'obscurité. L'héritière n'avait déjà pas une très bonne opinion sur sa propre personne, mais au moins le regard de ses proches l'aidait à ne pas se sentir totalement abjecte. Sauf que ce regard risquait de changer si son kohai apprenait à quel point elle avait pu tomber bas, à son entrée dans ce lycée. Il savait qu'elle avait été violente, qu'elle l'était toujours même si elle faisait de son mieux pour changer, mais il ignorait ce que le désespoir avait pu la pousser à faire lorsqu'elle croyait encore que rien de bien ne lui arriverait jamais parce que sa vie entière était régie par son père. Il l'ignorait et elle avait peur de le dégoûter en lui racontant ce passage peu reluisant de son adolescence, peur de le perdre alors qu'elle commençait à peine à envisager quelque chose avec lui. Une peur bleue.


	15. Chapter 14

**Ravie que la fin du précédent chapitre t'es torturée Mamsayi 8D. Malheureusement tu devras encore attendre un tout petit peu pour Tetsu (patience...).**

Chapitre 14

Début Novembre

« Tu décroches pas ? »

Pour toute réponse, Akane se blottit un peu plus dans les bras de Hideto qui ne se fit pas prier pour resserrer son étreinte autour d'elle, posant sa tête sur son épaule tandis qu'elle fixait d'un air passif le téléphone qui vibrait furieusement sur la table du réfectoire. Le mot « maison » s'affichait sur l'écran juste au-dessus du numéro et un soupçon d'ironie vint étirer ses lèvres alors que le portable s'éteignait, sa mère abandonnant l'idée de la joindre. Maison… avait-elle un jour considéré cette immense demeure froide comme son foyer ? Honnêtement, si c'était le cas elle n'en avait aucun souvenir. Entre les engueulades perpétuelles avec leur père, les cadeaux sous lesquels ils croulaient parce que leurs parents ne savaient pas les aimer autrement et les galas lors desquels on les exposait tels des bêtes de foire, ni elle ni son frère n'avait jamais su trouver de véritable chaleur dans ce qui aurait du être leur chez soi.

Bien sûr il était arrivé que leur génitrice se souvienne de la signification originelle du terme « maman » et se rappelle par la même occasion qu'elle était censée montrer de l'inquiétude à leur égard ainsi que cette chose que les gens appellent affection, mais cela ne durait jamais longtemps. Cela surgissait brusquement sans prévenir comme si l'on venait soudain de lui donner une tape derrière la tête pour la réveiller, puis repartait aussi vite que c'était venu. À peine le temps de se rendre compte qu'elle vous prenait dans ses bras que c'était déjà terminé. Rien qui donnait envie à la jeune fille de décrocher en somme, surtout si c'était encore pour s'entendre dire qu'elle devait continuer de bien travailler car c'était souvent à cela que se limitaient leurs conversations, une fois passés les banals sujets concernant la météo et le dernier repas du mess.

Cependant sa mère semblait décidée à contacter ses enfants puisque ce fut bientôt le téléphone de Ken qui se mit à sonner bruyamment, lui arrachant un soupir de frustration alors qu'il délaissait la composition sur laquelle il s'acharnait depuis le matin pour répondre. Sa sœur, peu motivée à se replonger dans les révisions d'histoire qui commençaient sérieusement à lui sortir par les yeux, entreprit de s'amuser avec les doigts de son kohai, les entrelaçant avec les siens, les superposant pour comparer ses fines petites mains aux siennes. En accord avec sa carrure peu imposante, les mains du jeune homme n'avaient rien d'impressionnant et elle se demandait chaque fois comment elle pouvait éprouver une telle sensation de sécurité dans ses bras. Il n'avait rien d'un colosse, il ne la dépassait même pas en taille et pourtant elle aurait pu rester des journées entières contre lui rien que pour avoir cette impression que le reste du monde ne pourrait plus jamais l'atteindre. Juste lui et elle, personne d'autre. Pas de père tyrannique, pas de mère indifférente, rien pour la rendre triste ou en colère. Bien sûr elle avait conscience que son monde ne s'arrêtait pas à Hideto, elle avait bien survécu sans lui auparavant, mais il y avait juste des moments comme ça où elle avait envie que le temps s'arrête.

C'était nouveau pour elle aussi tout ça, et au fond Takarai-kun n'était peut-être pas le plus perdu des deux dans cette histoire. Kane n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on l'aime, qu'on prenne soin d'elle et elle ne savait pas toujours comment réagir face à l'attitude de son petit-ami qui avait très vite pris l'habitude de la câliner. Rien que lui rendre son étreinte avait été une chose difficile à assimiler dans les premiers temps et les baisers incroyablement innocents dont il la gratifiait parfois lui semblaient venir d'une autre planète tant ce simple geste lui était étranger. Elle apprenait lentement à accepter qu'on puisse sérieusement vouloir d'elle et son kohai savait de tout façon se montrer patient. Ce n'était si pas si différent d'apprivoiser une bête sauvage en quelque sorte.

« Tiens, à ton tour. » lâcha finalement son frère en lui tendant le téléphone.

Allons bon, il devait être tellement plongé dans ses tablatures qu'il n'avait sûrement pas remarquer son refus catégorique de décrocher pour parler à leur mère. Enfin maintenant c'était trop tard, il avait sans doute déjà signalé à cette dernière que sa jumelle était à côté de lui et qu'il la lui passait. Raté pour cette fois.

« Allo, fit-elle d'une voix monotone.

—Ah ma chérie ! s'exclama son ainée à l'autre bout du fil. J'ai essayé de t'appeler mais je suis tombée sur ton répondeur.

—Ouais, j'ai laissé mon portable dans ma chambre, mentit éhontément l'héritière en fixant ledit portable du regard.

—Je vois. Bon je voulais juste te prévenir que, compte tenu de tes excellents résultats aux derniers examens, tes vacances aux USA sont assurées et les billets d'avion t'attendent sagement sur ton lit. Tu pourras-

—Ah mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ?! » s'écria la plus jeune, l'interrompant par la même occasion.

L'air de rien pendant qu'elle discutait, Hideto avait doucement entreprit d'écarter ses cheveux pour tracer une ligne de baisers dans son cou, la faisant frissonner et détournant furieusement son attention. Pas qu'elle soit franchement contre mais enfin, les soupirs que cela risquait de lui arracher ne manqueraient pas de passer inaperçus aux oreilles de sa mère. Elle le repoussa donc, du moins autant que possible sachant qu'elle était toujours prisonnière de ses bras, et reprit la conversation :

« Tu disais ?

—C'était quoi ce cri ? répliqua sa génitrice, forcément curieuse.

—Oh c'est juste Saku-chan et ses conneries habituelles, éluda-t-elle en fusillant son petit-ami du regard, provoquant ainsi un sourire malicieux de sa part.

—Justement tu pourras lui dire que vous partez bien ensemble, qu'elle n'oublie pas de prévenir ses parents.

—Oui oui… »

La fille Kitamura pensait que l'appel allait probablement se terminer là, toutes deux n'ayant pas pour habitude de se raconter leur vie en détails, mais son ainée ajouta quelque chose qui la surprit suffisamment pour la retenir encore quelques secondes :

« Au fait… Ton père et moi on se demandait si… Enfin ces gens avec qui vous discutiez au gala avec ton frère, vous les connaissez ?

—Eh bien, pas vraiment. Je suis juste avec leur fils. Au lycée, s'empressa-t-elle d'ajouter.

—Et tu t'entends bien avec lui ? s'enquit sa mère d'un ton qui se voulait neutre.

—On peut dire ça, répondit sobrement sa fille dont les yeux descendirent sur les deux bras qui entouraient toujours sa taille avant de remonter pour croiser ceux de Takarai-kun qui l'observait avec attention.

—D'accord… Bon, je ne vais pas te déranger plus longtemps. On se verra avant ton départ, conclut sa génitrice.

—Ok. »

Elle rendit le téléphone à son frère et donna un léger coup de coude à son kohai, le sermonnant faussement :

« Bordel mais tu veux ma mort ou quoi ?

—« Saku-chan et ses conneries habituelles » hein ? répliqua-t-il en reprenant ses propres mots.

—Quoi ? J'allais pas lui dire « ah désolé, c'est juste le contact des lèvres de Hideto sur ma peau, tu comprends, ça provoque des réactions assez incontrôlables », débita Akane d'une petite voix innocente.

—Vous voudriez pas aller flirter un peu plus loin, les jeunes ? Y en a qui bosse ici » râla Ken qui se voyait depuis peu obligé de se montrer le plus responsable des trois.

Sa remarque grincheuse arracha un éclat de rire au couple qui n'allait sûrement pas manquer une occasion de l'emmerder un peu, surtout en ce samedi après-midi déserté par les élèves et avare en occupations. Bref, faire de la vie de son jumeau un enfer pour le reste de la journée semblait la chose la plus intéressante à faire pour la demoiselle jusqu'à ce qu'elle aperçoive Sakurazawa qui les observait depuis elle-ne-savait-combien-de-temps, planté dans l'encadrement des portes menant à l'extérieur. Elle lui fit un petit signe de la main en guise de salut tandis que les garçons se chamaillaient dans son dos mais au lieu de les rejoindre, il s'empressa de faire demi-tour pour s'engouffrer dans le froid de ce mois d'automne. À la fois vexée et étonnée, elle n'hésita pas une seconde avant de délaisser ses complices qui de toute façon ne lui prêtaient presque plus attention, s'emparant de sa veste et trottinant vers la sortie. Le vent glacé la figea un instant sur les marches de l'internat puis elle reconnut la silhouette sombre du pion qui s'éloignait sur le sentier de graviers, et elle courut à sa suite pour le rattraper et lui barrer la route.

« On dit même plus bonjour ? lança-t-elle en le défiant du regard.

—Tu as l'air heureuse, je ne voudrais pas te gêner, rétorqua froidement le jeune homme.

—On peut savoir ce qui te prend tout à coup ? s'énerva la plus jeune. Tu m'évites, je le vois bien.

—Takarai-kun est là, lui. Tu n'as plus besoin de moi.

—Tu préférerais que je sois seule et en colère contre le monde entier, comme avant ? Je croyais que tu souhaitais le meilleur pour moi, ajouta-t-elle, sarcastique.

—Je pensais que le meilleur était avec moi ! »

Kane ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer à son tour quand elle saisit enfin le sens de ses mots, et alors aucun son ne parvint à franchir ses lèvres, la laissant sans voix. Ses yeux noisette détaillaient le visage de Sakurazawa comme si elle le voyait pour la première fois et celui-ci se détourna, embarrassé par ses aveux qu'il n'avait apparemment pas eu l'intention de formuler. Du moins pas dans ce contexte. Pas alors qu'un autre occupait maintenant la place qu'il convoitait.

« Tu… Mais… Depuis quand ? bredouilla-t-elle, interdite.

—Quelle importance ? » dévia son senpai en haussant les épaules.

Et sur cette dernière question qui n'appelait de toute façon à aucune réponse, il la contourna pour poursuivre son chemin et elle ne put que le regarder disparaître dans le brouillard, incapable d'esquisser le moindre geste pour le retenir. Il l'était l'un de ses plus vieux amis, celui qui lui ressemblait le plus, celui qu'elle pensait connaître mieux que personne et elle venait de se rendre compte qu'elle se trompait lourdement. Comment avait-elle pu ne rien remarquer ? Aurait-elle pu éviter de le blesser si elle avait été plus attentive ? Et puis que devait-elle penser de son attitude ? Cela voulait-il dire qu'il préférait couper les ponts avec elle ? Que leur amitié passée ne comptait plus ?

Ces multiples interrogations bouillonnèrent dans sa tête jusqu'au soir et elles l'accaparaient tellement que l'héritière ne prit même pas conscience qu'elle était seule dans le couloir en revenant des douches, ses affaires sous un coude et sa serviette sur l'épaule. Une dizaine de minutes plus tôt la vie fourmillait entre ces murs et désormais le silence imposait son épais manteau sur l'étage, les autres filles s'étant déjà tranquillement enfouies sous leurs couvertures. Ainsi elle ne prêta pas attention aux pas dont le bruit était étouffé par la moquette et qui la suivaient de près, même lorsqu'ils accélérèrent sensiblement pour se mettre à son niveau. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'une poigne de fer enserra son bras qu'elle réagit, relevant vivement la tête pour tomber nez à nez avec Tetsu qui la dévorait des yeux, la forçant peu à peu à reculer tandis que ce qu'elle portait l'empêchait de se débattre dignement. Elle l'avait presque oublié celui-là.

« Je n'imaginais pas que tu serais ma prise de la soirée, susurra le jeune homme en la coinçant contre un mur. Toi qui prends tant de précautions pour qu'il n'arrive rien à tes copines, voilà que tu te fais avoir comme une débutante.

—Je suis bien la seule contre qui tu ne puisses rien et tu le sais, siffla la fille Kitamura qui se demandait sérieusement pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ne l'avait pas encore frappé.

—Oh mais je comptais sur toi pour ne pas opposer de résistance, admit-il franchement. Après tout on s'amusait bien toi et moi à une époque. On pourrait remettre ça. »

Il tendit la main pour caresser sa joue mais elle fit mine de le mordre et il l'écarta bien vite, souriant néanmoins devant la hargne de sa proie dont les yeux commençaient à briller de fureur.

« Tu étais ma préférée tu sais, minauda Tetsuya en rapprochant son visage du sien.

—T'as pas idée d'à quel point j'en suis émue, fabula-t-elle d'un ton débordant d'ironie. Maintenant fous-moi la paix, j'ai mieux à faire que satisfaire les petits désirs d'un gosse en manque. »

Elle lui donna un coup d'épaule pour le faire dégager de son chemin mais le fils de la directrice n'envisageait pas les choses de cette façon et il emprisonna son poignet, tirant sur son bras pour qu'elle recule et se retrouve à nouveau plaquer contre la cloison. Ses affaires allèrent s'étaler au sol tandis qu'elle se retrouvait solidement immobilisée, chaque tentative pour se libérer se révélant infructueuse et pour arranger le tout, douloureuse.

« Ne m'oblige pas à te faire mal, je veux juste qu'on passe un bon moment, murmura-t-il en frottant son nez à celui de sa captive.

—Tu ne m'inspires que du dégoût, cracha Akane qui aurait voulu se fondre dans le mur plutôt que d'avoir à subir ce contact.

—Tu n'as pas toujours dit ça, se souvint justement Tetsu. Rappelle-toi, tu m'embrassais jusqu'au sang…

—Un problème ? »

Cette troisième voix sonna la délivrance de la jeune fille qui massa ses membres endoloris, jetant un petit regard victorieux au connard qui lui faisait face et qui s'était rapidement reculé à l'intervention du gêneur –ou du sauveur selon le point de vue. Celui-ci n'était autre que Hideto, probablement venu vérifier que tout le monde respectait l'extinction des feux et qui les avait ainsi surpris, compromettant sérieusement les plans de l'ancien élève qui s'éclipsa non sans lancer placidement un « Aucun problème. », gratifiant au passage la demoiselle d'un regard plein de promesses. Elle laissa échapper un mince soupir de soulagement lorsqu'il eut disparu à l'angle de l'escalier et se tourna, rayonnante, vers son kohai pour le remercier. Son air réjoui s'effaça cependant bien vite face aux yeux noirs du plus jeune qui la transpercèrent comme des poignards, lui faisant craindre le pire, pire qui ne tarda pas à venir lorsqu'il prononça froidement ces mots :

« Jusqu'au sang hein ? »

Elle déglutit avec difficulté et souffla faiblement en baissant la tête, honteuse et effrayée :

« Je ne suis pas très fière de cette période…

—Tu m'expliques ? »

Elle acquiesça sans pour autant oser croiser son regard et lui emboîta le pas jusqu'à sa chambre dont la porte claqua sèchement dans son dos, lui arrachant un sursaut et participant à instaurer un peu plus de panique en elle, affolant son cœur.

« Je peux avoir un verre d'eau ? demanda-t-elle timidement.

—Non. »

La réponse était sans appel et Kane resta plantée au milieu du petit appartement, ne se risquant même pas à déposer ses affaires, qu'elle avait tout de même récupérées à la va-vite, sur la table. Jamais elle n'avait vu son petit-ami en colère et elle devait bien avouer qu'elle n'en menait pas large à l'heure actuelle, essayant vainement de maitriser les tremblements qui s'emparaient de son corps. Elle était morte de trouille. Pas à l'idée qu'il la frappe, elle savait qu'il n'était pas de ce genre-là, encore qu'elle ne lui en aurait pas voulu s'il lui avait collé une bonne gifle, elle le méritait. Non, elle était terrorisée à l'idée que ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à lui raconter sonne la fin des meilleurs moments de sa vie, ceux durant lesquels elle avait pu goûter à un infime fragment de ce qu'on appelait l'amour.

« C'était lors de ma première année ici, entama-t-elle finalement. Je n'avais encore pris aucune bonne résolution à ce moment-là, au contraire, j'étais persuadée qu'il n'y avait définitivement plus rien de bon en moi et qu'aucune de mes actions n'y changeraient plus rien. Tetsu était en dernière année et il s'est intéressé à moi. Je lui plaisais, il me plaisait même si ce n'était que physique, mais ni lui ni moi ne nous en sommes plaints. Tu n'imagines pas comme c'était agréable pour moi de sentir que je faisais du bien à quelqu'un alors que je ne me voyais que comme un monstre avide de violence, même si aucun sentiment n'entraient en jeu. Je suppose qu'on était comme des sex friends. »

L'héritière s'autorisa une pause à mesure que les souvenirs remontaient à la surface, puis elle reprit avec un petit rire désabusé :

« Au fond je ne sais pas s'il a toujours été tordu ou si j'étais trop aveugle pour m'en rendre compte lorsqu'on était… proches, mais je sais que tout a changé le jour où j'ai osé lui dire « non ». Il voulait qu'on passe la nuit ensemble et je… je crois que Ken était malade, quelque chose comme ça, et j'ai refusé. Il ne s'est pas fâché, il m'a même assuré qu'il comprenait mais…

—Mais ? intervint Hideto en voyant qu'elle ne poursuivait pas.

—Il a violé Sakura… Parce que je l'ai repoussé, elle… C'était ma faute. »

Une larme déloyale roula le long de sa joue et elle l'essuya d'un geste rageur. Pas de pleurs cependant, aucun sanglot qui vienne secouer sa poitrine et ses épaules frêles. Voilà presque deux ans qu'elle vivait avec ce poids, elle avait eu le temps de culpabiliser. Elle recula par réflexe lorsque son kohai s'avança vers elle mais la table lui bloqua rapidement toute possibilité de fuite et elle fut bien forcée de croiser son regard alors qu'il soulevait son menton pour ancrer ses prunelles noires dans les siennes. La jeune fille n'y trouva aucune trace de la pitié ou de la répulsion qu'elle redoutait, juste un profond désir de la consoler et le contact de ses lèvres aida grandement, il faut bien l'avouer. Cela avait le don de lui faire oublier le monde entier.

« Tu n'es pas fâché… murmura-t-elle quand le baiser fut terminé.

—Merci de me l'avoir dit, fit-il simplement en retour.

—Mais tu- enfin tout à l'heure tu étais en colère et-

—J'étais indéniablement énervé de voir ce mec collé à toi, oui, mais désolé si je t'ai fait peur, s'excusa le jeune homme. Juste que sur le coup, tu comprends… j'étais pas particulièrement enthousiasmé par ce que je voyais ou ce que j'entendais.

—Pardon…

—Embrasse-moi et j'oublierai tout. » promit-il d'une voix suave.

Akane n'était pas du genre à obéir lorsqu'on lui donnait un ordre mais elle était trop heureuse qu'il exige cela pour refuser et elle céda sans hésiter, le laissant l'emprisonner dans ses bras. Elle songea que cette étreinte ne lui avait jamais autant manqué et se colla un peu plus à lui, savourant ce baiser qui se faisait de plus en plus langoureux à mesure que l'espace les séparant se réduisait. Mais alors que son cerveau menaçait sérieusement de se déconnecter, elle se souvint qu'elle serait la première fois pour Hideto et qu'elle allait peut-être trop vite, si bien qu'elle posa ses mains sur son torse pour s'écarter.

« Deux secondes de plus et je ne réponds plus de rien, alors on va s'arrêter là si tu veux bien.

—Non ! s'exclama-t-il vivement avant de se reprendre, rougissant : Enfin je veux dire… On peut… continuer. »

La jeune fille esquissa un petit sourire, amusée par son empressement, et le voir aussi gêné le rendait d'autant plus craquant. Conscient du regard quelque peu insistant qu'elle posait sur lui, le plus jeune détourna légèrement la tête et la brune en profita pour laisser courir ses lèvres au creux de son cou, provoquant des soupirs d'aise de la part de son kohai dont les mains se glissèrent bientôt sous son t-shirt pour caresser son ventre avec envie. Akane avait plus d'expérience cependant et il fut le premier à se retrouver sans haut, la laissant le guider jusqu'à son lit alors qu'il commençait lui aussi à la débarrasser de ses vêtements décidément bien trop encombrants. Leurs mains s'activaient maintenant sur leur ceinture et lorsque plus aucun morceau de tissu ne fut là pour les gêner, le jeune homme se retrouva étendu sur le matelas, sa partenaire ne tardant pas à venir s'allonger sur lui. Elle se mit à dévorer activement ses lèvres, les mordillant et suçotant pendant qu'il faisait glisser ses doigts le long de son dos. Cette soudaine proximité ne le laissait clairement pas indifférent et elle s'en rendit compte, souriant face au désir non dissimulé de Hideto.

Celui-ci ne tarda pas à la renverser sur le lit, la chevauchant à son tour et entamant de tracer une ligne de baisers brûlants sur son épaule, puis au creux de ses seins et de plus en plus bas. D'abord hésitant, il gagnait en assurance à mesure que sa compagne laissait échapper de petits gémissements de plaisir, prenant son temps alors que le corps de Kane commençait à hurler au supplice. Elle s'agrippait aux draps chaque fois que ses lèvres entraient en contact avec sa peau qu'il semblait d'ailleurs décidé à explorer dans les moindres détails. Jamais on n'avait été si doux avec elle et cette simple pensée réussit à lui faire monter les larmes aux yeux. Alors qu'il agrippait ses hanches pour se replacer au-dessus d'elle et passer aux choses sérieuses, le jeune homme aperçut les perles salées qui s'étaient traitreusement échappées de ses yeux et les essuya délicatement.

« S'il te plaît, ne me regarde pas, murmura-t-elle en détournant la tête, morte de honte à chialer ainsi comme une gamine.

—Tu as dû être si seule… »

Il l'embrassa tendrement et elle lui rendit son baiser, oubliant toute la douleur et la colère qu'elle avait accumulée pour se perdre dans la chaleur qu'il lui transmettait. Presque les rôles étaient-ils inversés puisqu'à présent c'était elle qui semblait la plus fragile et avait désespérément besoin d'être rassurée. Hideto le comprit bien et continua à la caresser jusqu'à ce qu'elle se détende complètement, et elle écarta les cuisses dans une invitation à peine voilée à ce qu'il vienne maintenant. Il s'unit à elle presque aussitôt, lui laissant le temps de s'habituer à sa présence avant d'entamer de lents mouvements de va-et-vient qui leur arrachèrent très vite des soupirs qui ne laissaient clairement aucun doute quant à leurs agissements. Akane n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on la traite avec autant d'attention, elle n'avait pas l'habitude de faire plus qu'une simple partie de jambe en l'air, disons-le simplement, et ce que lui offrait son amant lui donnait le vertige.

Elle ne contrôlait plus rien et ses gémissements se firent de plus en plus intenses à mesure qu'il s'appliquait à la tâche, et il fut difficile pour Hideto de rester indifférent face au plaisir de sa compagne. Ses coups de reins devinrent plus rapides et la jeune fille s'agrippa plus fermement à ses épaules, étouffant ses cris dans des baisers presque féroces. Elle avait chaud, terriblement chaud et la respiration rauque de son partenaire prouvait que lui aussi était proche d'atteindre ses limites. Elle maudit sa propre faiblesse qui l'empêchait de tenir plus longtemps alors qu'elle aurait voulu que cela ne s'arrête sous aucun prétexte. Un ultime cri de jouissance s'échappa de ses lèvres et son corps fut violemment plaqué contre celui de son amant qui se libéra en elle dans un râle. Kane emprisonna alors son visage entre ses mains pour l'embrasser comme jamais elle n'avait embrassé personne, puis elle le relâcha, essoufflée et vidée de la moindre parcelle d'énergie. Il s'allongea à ses côtés et passa un bras autour de sa taille comme s'il souhaitait l'empêcher de s'enfuir.

« Je t'aime. »

Elle se tourna légèrement vers lui, entrelaçant leurs doigts.

« Je ne suis pas très fleur bleue tu sais…, chuchota-t-elle en retour.

—Je sais.

—Mais je t'aime aussi. »

Elle ne fuirait pas. Parce que probablement personne ne l'avait jamais aimé comme lui, et qu'elle n'avait jamais aimé personne autant que lui.


	16. Chapter 15

Chapitre 15

Début Novembre

La marche en bois de l'escalier poussa une plainte aigue lorsqu'un pied s'appuya sur elle et la personne à qui appartenait ce pied leva les yeux au ciel, songeant que si cela ne réveillait pas tout le bâtiment alors ses locataires étaient tous devenus sourds pendant la nuit. Rien ne bougea pourtant dans l'internat dont on aurait presque pu entendre les murs ronfler doucement si l'on avait pris la peine de tendre un peu l'oreille. La silhouette poursuivit sa descente sous les craquements de protestation du vieux parquet pour enfin arriver sur le carrelage du hall dont elle sentait la fraicheur même à travers ses pantoufles. Rangeant son portable qui lui avait servi de lampe torche jusqu'ici, elle chercha à tâtons l'interrupteur du réfectoire et papillonna furieusement lorsque les immenses néons s'éclairèrent les uns après les autres, inondant la pièce d'une lumière aveuglante.

Elle traversa la pièce sans grand empressement, trainant ses patins en un bruit de frottement qui paraissait amplifié par le silence ambiant, signe parmi d'autres qu'elle venait de se lever et vu l'heure, retournerait se coucher immédiatement après avoir eu ce qu'elle venait chercher. Observant distraitement la salle où s'alignaient des dizaines de tables surmontées de chaises retournées, elle esquissa un sourire ironique en songeant à l'agitation qui régnait ici-même quelques mois plus tôt. Elle revoyait le mess bondé, rempli d'étudiants aux paupières encore lourdes de sommeil et de flics à l'air renfrogné, puis étaient venus les exclamations horrifiées, apeurées lorsqu'on leur avait appris que Shinji avait été assassiné. Et quelques semaines plus tard toute cette histoire était remisée aux oubliettes, effacée aussi facilement qu'on efface de la craie sur un tableau. Tout comme on oublie un déchet une fois que celui-ci est dans la benne à ordures, tous avaient oublié Shinji dès lors que la police avait décrété l'affaire close.

Elle ne l'était pas pourtant, mais cela, l'ombre qui s'avançait vers le distributeur du réfectoire était bien la seule à le savoir. Après tout elle était à l'origine du fameux drame et pouvait donc assurer avec certitude que l'homme malchanceux qui avait été arrêté n'était pas coupable –pas de ce crime en tout cas, pour le reste elle n'en savait rien. On ne pouvait pas pour autant dire qu'elle avait des remords, loin de là, et si cela était à refaire elle le referait sans hésiter une seconde. Elle restait convaincue d'avoir agi pour le mieux et si jamais la nécessité de se défendre ou de protéger ce qui lui était cher se présentait à nouveau, nul doute qu'elle agirait en conséquence. Les adolescents regroupés ici n'étaient clairement pas de doux agneaux et en y pensant, l'un d'eux commençait sérieusement à poser problème.

Si une certaine justice existait au sein de ce lycée, elle aurait pu laisser passer et ne pas avoir à s'en préoccuper plus que ça, attendant juste que la directrice renvoie l'élément perturbateur. Cependant lorsque l'élément en question était son propre fils, les choses devenaient nettement plus compliquées. Tetsuya harcelait les jeunes filles sans impunité et à supposer que sa très chère mère soit au courant, alors cela signifiait qu'elle le couvrait sans vergogne. Seulement la silhouette qui fouillait dans sa poche à la recherche de pièces n'avait aucune preuve de tout ça et pour le coup, l'idée de se débarrasser de quelqu'un qui n'avait rien fait de mal –hormis donner naissance à cette pourriture- la dérangeait un peu. D'un autre côté si elle était effectivement mêlée à cette histoire sordide, l'épargner n'était même pas une option envisageable. Quel dilemme…

Un cliquetis bruyant résonna à l'intérieur du distributeur lorsque la cannette pour laquelle notre meurtrier venait de payer dégringola dans le réceptacle, et il la saisit sans prêter grande attention à ce qu'il entendait derrière lui. Le bâtiment était vieux et les bruits suspects n'y étaient pas rares, et quand bien même il n'était pas le seul à vivre ici, c'est pourquoi il fut plus que surpris lorsqu'il se retourna de tomber nez à nez avec le jeune homme qu'il prévoyait de tuer à peine deux secondes plus tôt. Celui-ci ne sembla même pas le remarquer et s'avança à son tour vers la machine à boissons, et c'était à se demander s'il n'était pas en pleine crise de somnambulisme tant ses yeux se réduisaient à deux minces fentes, sans doute dans le but de limiter les dégâts des puissants néons.

Sans rien dire, la silhouette anonyme le contourna et reprit le chemin de sa chambre, ses yeux à elle bien écarquillés tandis que son cerveau travaillait à toute allure. Il fallait réfléchir vite, une occasion pareille ne se représenterait probablement pas avant un moment et qui sait combien Tetsu pourrait faire de victimes d'ici là. Peu à peu un plan commença à s'ébaucher dans son esprit en ébullition et elle fit un premier pas dans son ascension de l'escalier, sa cannette flottant doucement devant elle. Bon, le don était toujours là. Parfait. Au fond résidait toujours ce doute qu'un jour il disparaisse vu qu'elle n'en usait pas très souvent, mais chaque fois qu'elle faisait de nouveau appel à lui il répondait présent, à son grand soulagement.

Mettre fin à une vie une nouvelle fois ne l'angoissait pas plus que ça. Shinji lui-même n'avait pas été son coup d'essai et jusqu'à preuve du contraire, elle s'en était toujours sortie sans être inquiétée. Bien sûr la police l'avait interrogée comme le reste des occupants de l'internat mais elle n'avait pas de mobile plus prononcé qu'un autre et proférer un léger mensonge sur son emploi du temps de la soirée n'avait pas été bien compliqué. Après tout la seule personne qui aurait pu l'accuser était réduite à un vague monceau de chair recouvert d'une bâche au fond du terrain. L'ombre qui se faufilait discrètement dans les couloirs se concentra donc et sentit bientôt sous ses doigts invisibles la poignée de la lourde porte menant à la chambre froide. Oui, c'était cruel, mais ce que cet enfoiré avait fait subir aux filles ne l'était-il pas tout autant ? Il n'aurait que ce qu'il méritait.

D'une autre traction mentale elle sauta jusqu'à Tetsuya qui s'apprêtait tranquillement à regagner son lit, une bouteille d'eau à la main, bouteille qui chuta, ou plutôt lévita jusqu'au sol dans le silence le plus absolu tandis que son propriétaire tout juste délesté ouvrait la bouche pour crier. Aucun son ne franchit jamais ses lèvres cependant et son corps fut trainé à l'opposé du réfectoire, la porte d'acier s'ouvrant comme pour mieux le dévorer. Depuis le palier du premier étage, l'assassin grimaça sous l'effort que tout cela lui demandait, le contrôle se faisant de plus en plus difficile à mesure que la distance entre lui et l'objet de son attention s'agrandissait. Les sourcils froncés sous la concentration, il repoussa le battant et s'arrêta brusquement dans le couloir, soudain pris d'un doute. Combien de temps sa proie mettrait-elle avant de mourir de froid ? Des heures sans doute, et il ne pourrait assurément pas l'empêcher de bouger aussi longtemps, il sentait déjà la fatigue le gagner alors qu'il forçait un peu plus sur son don. Non, il lui fallait vite trouver une autre solution.

La panique le rendait productif apparemment puisque ses lèvres s'étirèrent bientôt en un fin sourire sadique dans le même temps qu'une idée particulièrement horrible voyait le jour dans son esprit. Horrible mais efficace, et il n'en demandait pas plus. Le lycée étant relativement enfoncé dans la campagne, on leur livrait des cargaisons de nourriture une fois par semaine, nourriture qu'ils stockaient dans une grande réserve et dans la chambre froide. Chambre froide dans laquelle pendaient ces grands crochets servant à suspendre la viande. Et Tetsu n'était pas plus que ça au fond. De la viande.

Une goutte de sueur perla au front de l'assassin alors que celui-ci puisait dans ses dernières forces pour soulever sa victime, et il se sentit trembler lorsqu'il relâcha tout, laissant le corps s'empaler sur l'un des énormes hameçons. Il s'appuya au mur, haletant, et pris le temps de retrouver un rythme cardiaque soutenable avant de se risquer à avancer, les jambes flageolantes. Son seul regret était de ne pas avoir pu voir le visage de sa proie dans les derniers instants, lorsqu'elle avait compris qu'elle allait mourir et que personne ne viendrait la sauver. Il ne l'avait pas vu souffrir. Ç'aurait été prendre des risques inutiles cependant et il se contenterait de le savoir mort, cela suffirait bien à sa satisfaction personnelle.

Tout aussi discret qu'il l'avait été jusqu'ici, il s'engouffra dans sa chambre et jeta un rapide coup d'œil à l'heure qui s'affichait en chiffre luminescent sur le réveil, constatant qu'il avait largement de quoi finir sa nuit avant que les cuisiniers ne prennent leur poste et découvrent la petite surprise qu'il leur avait laissée. Étouffant un bâillement, il but une dernière gorgée de sa cannette avant de la poser sur la table de chevet, s'enfouissant avec bien-être sous les draps, prêt à sombrer dans les bras de Morphée. Et alors même que sa tête se posait sur l'oreiller, une force invisible appuyait sur l'interrupteur du réfectoire, replongeant l'internat dans le noir complet.


	17. Chapter 16

**A vrai dire Mamsayi, en ce qui concerne l'assassin j'essaie d'alterner les pronoms "il" et "elle" suivant comme je le détermine. Il est possible que dans le chapitre précédent j'ai utilisé plus souvent "il", mais ça ne veut rien dire ^-^. J'essaie au maximum de ne pas donner d'indices pour l'instant.**

Chapitre 16

Mi-Novembre

Avachie sur sa table, Akane suivait passivement des yeux le vol des oiseaux qui tournoyaient avec insouciance de l'autre côté de la fenêtre tandis qu'elle restait enfermée dans cette foutue salle de classe. Plus bas, un des jardiniers balayaient les feuilles mortes qu'avaient laissé tomber les grands chênes et qui jonchaient maintenant le gazon. Aussi mortes que le corps de Tetsuya qu'on avait retrouvé quelques jours plus tôt dans la chambre froide. On ne les avait fait descendre au réfectoire qu'une fois le cadavre embarqué par le médecin légiste mais tous avait été réveillés par le hurlement de la cuisinière venue prendre son service. Et le manège avait recommencé, les interrogatoires individuels pour savoir où l'on se trouvait la nuit même aux alentours de deux heures du matin, la peur, l'angoisse, la suspicion…

Aujourd'hui encore l'ambiance n'était pas à la réjouissance et –chose rare-, tout le monde copiait sans broncher le cours que débitait d'un ton morne leur professeur d'économie. Le pauvre devait se demander ce qu'il foutait là à enseigner à des élèves qui en arrivaient même à s'entretuer. Car cette fois aucun doute n'était permis, l'assassin était quelqu'un de l'intérieur puisque Tetsu avait été tué en pleine nuit, alors que toutes les portes de l'internat étaient verrouillées. Et tout comme Shinji, il avait pas mal d'ennemis, principalement au sein de la gente féminine, et la police ne savait pas sur quel pied danser. Beaucoup avaient le mobile, peu avaient réellement eu l'occasion de passer à l'action. Tous partageaient leur chambre avec un ou deux colocataires mais aucune assurance que ceux-ci se réveillent si l'un de leurs voisins s'éclipsait pour aller faire dieu-sait-quoi au beau milieu de la nuit.

Pour sa part, l'annonce de la mort de Tetsuya avait surpris Kane, évidemment. Qui ne l'aurait pas été si ce n'est l'instigateur lui-même ? Surprise donc mais pas attristée, pas après tout ce qu'il avait fait et elle allait même jusqu'à penser qu'il n'avait eu que ce qu'il méritait. Elle n'avait pas été jusqu'à sauter de joie non plus mais apprendre qu'ils étaient débarrassés de ce malade s'était tout de même révélé être un sacré soulagement. Désormais Saku-chan pourrait dormir tranquille, et bien d'autres filles avec elle. Autant dire qu'aucun pleur n'avait résonné dans la salle lorsque les policiers leur avaient fait part de la nouvelle, sauf ceux de la directrice qui s'était effondrée sous leurs yeux, anéantie par la perte de son seul enfant, son cher fils prodige.

Le bruit de quelqu'un toquant à la porte la fit revenir à l'instant présent et elle se redressa paresseusement tandis qu'un surveillant saluait distraitement leur professeur, s'excusant poliment de les déranger en plein cours. Une fois ces banalités débitées, le nouvel arrivant se tourna vers une classe pleine d'espoir qui s'attendait à ce qu'on leur annonce l'absence d'un de leurs enseignants mais ils déchantèrent rapidement, en particulier l'héritière lorsqu'il dit d'un ton sec :

« Kitamura, avec moi. »

La jeune fille échangea un regard intrigué avec son kohai puis se leva sans un mot pour s'engager à la suite du pion à travers les longs couloirs froids du bâtiment. Elle comprit vite à force de grimper et regrimper les marches qu'il l'emmenait jusqu'au bureau de la directrice et elle soupira intérieurement, se demandant ce qu'on allait bien pouvoir encore lui reprocher cette fois-ci. Elle avait pensé qu'avec les évènements récents elle aurait la paix pendant quelques temps mais le tyran de leur lycée n'était apparemment pas du genre à se laisser abattre par un simple deuil. Elle ne séchait pourtant pas plus les cours que d'habitude et ses résultats étaient loin d'être catastrophiques ces derniers temps, mais peut-être que la responsable de l'établissement voulait simplement se décharger sur l'une de ses victimes préférées. Et bien sûr il avait fallu que ça tombe sur elle.

Cependant elle sentit rapidement que les raisons de sa présence étaient loin d'être dues à une stupide question d'assiduité lorsqu'elle croisa son frère qu'on raccompagnait visiblement jusqu'à sa classe. Ce dernier lui murmura silencieuse un « Ne t'inquiète pas. » avant de la dépasser et elle n'eut pas le temps de s'interroger puisqu'on la poussait déjà à l'intérieur du bureau, refermant la porte derrière elle. La directrice n'était pas là et dans son large fauteuil en cuir se trouvait le policier chargé de l'enquête sur le décès de Tetsuya, entouré de deux ou trois collègues et d'autres surveillants de l'internat. On l'invita à s'asseoir face à lui et elle s'installa sur l'un des sièges recouvert d'un horrible tissu vert d'eau, méfiante et clairement pas à l'aise au milieu de toutes ces personnes qui la fixaient froidement. Seul Sakurazawa paraissait moins hostile et il hocha même la tête à son attention, lui arrachant un bref soupir exaspéré. Il l'ignorait depuis des semaines et maintenant que les choses commençaient apparemment à chauffer pour elle, elle pouvait compter sur lui ? La bonne blague.

« Kitamura-chan, c'est ça ? Tu me permets de t'appeler par ton prénom ? lui demanda alors l'inspecteur d'un ton aimable.

—Faites comme vous voulez, l'autorisa-t-elle en haussant les épaules avec indifférence.

—Bien. Tu te doutes de pourquoi nous t'avons fait venir, n'est-ce pas ? entama l'homme. Nous aimerions quelques précisions sur ton emploi du temps la nuit du meurtre et sur tes relations avec Tetsuya. Tu peux choisir de parler en présence d'un adulte ou seule, c'est à toi de décider. »

Ignorant les appels silencieux de son ami –si elle pouvait encore le considérer ainsi- qui l'encourageait à lui faire confiance et à le désigner pour la soutenir et la protéger dans cette épreuve, elle déclara calmement :

« Seule, ça ira. »

Akane ne s'en vantait pas mais c'était loin d'être la première fois qu'elle avait affaire aux forces de l'ordre et elle avait appris, avec l'expérience, les questions auxquelles il ne fallait pas répondre trop rapidement ou même répondre tout court. Et puis elle n'était pas en garde à vue, théoriquement elle pouvait même quitter cette pièce tout de suite si elle le désirait, même si cela ne manquerait pas de la rendre suspecte. Mais elle n'avait rien à cacher sur cette histoire alors pourquoi s'enfuir ? Elle attendit donc sagement que les autres adultes quittent le bureau et la laissent en tête à tête avec le policier, examinant passivement les étagères pleines de livres épais et la tapisserie qu'elle avait déjà eu tout le loisir de détailler par le passé. Tout respirait la poussière et même les rares plantes empotées près des fenêtres semblaient s'ennuyer, ce qui était sans doute le comble pour une plante.

« Bon. Commençons par le plus simple : où étais-tu la nuit du meurtre aux alentours de deux heures du matin ?

—Dans la chambre du dernier étage. Je dormais avec mon copain. » le renseigna-t-elle obligeamment.

Évidemment on le lui avait déjà demandé mais elle savait que se répéter était un de leur petit plaisir, que c'était censé l'énerver, faire en sorte de la pousser à bout et à avouer plus facilement si elle avait effectivement des choses à avouer. Son sang-froid ne parut pas surprendre son interlocuteur mais elle n'en fut pas intriguée. S'il l'avait choisi elle –et son frère- au milieu de tous les élèves du lycée c'était probablement pour une raison précise et de ce fait il avait sans doute épluché son casier. Elle avait l'habitude de leurs petits manèges, que ce soit du flic bourrin à celui qui jouait sur la compassion et la compréhension, elle avait eu droit à tout. Les questions qui semblaient n'avoir aucun rapport avec l'affaire en cours, elle les connaissait aussi, elle ne tiqua donc pas lorsque la suivante vint :

« Takarai-kun c'est ça ? Vous êtes ensemble depuis longtemps ?

—Quelques semaines seulement.

—Ce n'est pas interdit par le règlement de dormir ensemble ? l'interrogea-t-il.

—Si mais les pions laissent passer la plupart du temps. Je suppose qu'ils trouvent ça mignon, lui apprit-elle avec un léger sourire.

—Je vois. Et si l'un de vous s'était levé durant la nuit, tu crois que l'autre l'aurait entendu ?

—Je pense. Le parquet est vieux, au moindre pas ça grince comme une vieille porte aux gonds rouillés, expliqua Kane.

—Mmh mmh… Parlons un peu de Tetsuya tu veux ? Quel genre de relation aviez-vous tous les deux ? J'ai cru comprendre que tu avais déjà menacé de t'en prendre à lui devant témoins. Tu lui aurais même envoyer une balle de tennis au visage, poursuivit l'inspecteur.

—Il y avait un grillage, il a juste sursauté un bon coup, répliqua-t-elle en contenant son amusement avant d'ajouter : Et je le détestais clairement, il s'en est pris à ma meilleure amie. »

L'ainé esquissa un petit sourire satisfait et elle n'aurait su dire s'il la pensait stupide ou juste excessivement franche.

« Tu avoues donc avoir eu un mobile, reprit-il en posant son menton sur ses mains croisées.

—Je l'avoue, oui. Mais on m'a devancé apparemment, sourit-elle.

—Comment est-il mort selon toi ?

—Vous avez bouclé l'entrée de la chambre froide donc je suppose qu'on l'y avait enfermé et qu'il est mort congelé, exposa la jeune fille qui avait eu le loisir d'y réfléchir.

—Congelé hein ? répéta le policier en haussant un sourcil.

—C'est généralement ce qui arrive quand on se retrouve coincé dans une chambre froide, à mon humble avis » prit-elle la peine d'ajouter d'un ton sarcastique.

Il adopta un air soucieux et entreprit de feuilleter quelques papiers qui s'étalaient devant lui, faisant mine d'en relire attentivement certains passages avant de hocher la tête distraitement, refermant finalement le tout pour reporter son attention sur elle.

« Je constate que tu as un casier plutôt chargé pour ton âge. Beaucoup de cas d'agression apparemment.

—Et moi je constate que vous savez lire, bravo, le félicita ironiquement la demoiselle.

—Je vais te faire part de ma théorie. Tu avais un mobile, des antécédents de violence, pas vraiment d'alibi si on suppose que ton petit-ami, au mieux dort comme une marmotte, au pire est ton complice. Et si ce n'est pas lui alors ce sera ton frère ou l'une des tes amies.

—Je vois mal pourquoi j'aurais eu besoin d'un complice pour ouvrir et fermer une simple porte » rétorqua-t-elle dans un mélange de moquerie et de scepticisme.

Il garda le silence un moment, comme s'il réfléchissait à de nouveaux arguments qui pourraient la piéger. _Comme s'il n'y avait pas déjà réfléchi_, songea l'héritière en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Tu sais Akane, j'ai bien senti la haine que les filles de l'internat entretenaient à l'égard de Tetsuya, et je pense que si tu avouais elles témoigneraient sûrement en ta faveur. Tu faisais ça pour les protéger, pour qu'il ne s'en prenne pas une nouvelle fois à… Sakura-chan, c'est ça ? C'est tout à fait compréhensible. C'était le fils de la directrice et vous êtes des gamines dites « difficiles », personne ne vous aurait cru. Il fallait vous défendre par vous-même, admit-t-il avec indulgence.

—Désolé, j'avoue rarement des crimes que je n'ai pas commis. » s'excusa la fille Kitamura d'un ton faussement contrit.

Il soupira de contrariété et sans un mot de plus, la congédia d'un geste agacé de la main. Elle se leva donc et s'autorisa un bref regard de pitié pour cet homme qui ne lui portait déjà plus aucune attention, le nez plongé dans ses dossiers à la recherche du détail jusqu'ici passé inaperçu et qui pourrait l'aider à coincer l'assassin. Seulement il n'y avait que dans les séries que les choses se déroulaient ainsi et elle lui souhaita bien du courage pour dénicher celui qui avait su se débarrasser brillamment de ce dégénéré qui n'allait sûrement pas lui manquer. Brillamment parce qu'il était passé à l'action dans l'un des endroits habituellement le plus fréquenté de l'internat, celui où les seuls indices compromettant qu'il aurait pu laisser derrière lui étaient mélangés à des dizaines d'autres empreintes, des dizaines d'autres traces de pas, bref, des dizaines d'autres fausses pistes. Ne restait plus qu'à croiser les doigts pour que ce génie-tueur s'en arrête là.

* * *

Akane accepta la cigarette que Hideto agitait sous son nez et tira deux ou trois taffes avant de la lui rendre, écoutant attentivement Sakura leur raconter comme c'était passé son interrogatoire. Ils s'étaient tous trois réunis sur le toit à la pause déjeuner, profitant d'un rare jour sans pluie pour s'asseoir dos au parapet, échangeant leurs opinions sur les entretiens qui s'étaient succédés toute la matinée. Elle apprenait ainsi des tonnes de choses, comme par exemple le fait qu'elle était loin d'être la seule soupçonnée dans cette affaire. À vrai dire les policiers misaient beaucoup sur les filles, ayant visiblement bien compris à quel point Tetsu avait pu en maltraiter et traumatiser certaines. À chacune on avait demandé comment ce dernier avait pu mourir, si elles avaient un alibi qui tenait la route et si d'éventuels complices avaient pu les aider.

« Mais enfin c'est stupide ! s'exclama finalement la brune. Pourquoi est-ce qu'on aurait eu besoin d'un complice pour le foutre dans la chambre froide ?

—Parce que tu crois qu'il s'y serait laissé trainer sans se débattre ? ricana son amie qui faisait les cent pas devant eux.

—Non, évidemment, mais il était facile de l'attirer jusqu'à la porte en lui faisant croire qu'il aurait droit à une gâterie, et une fois à côté d'ouvrir et de le pousser à l'intérieur.

—Mais dans ce cas est-ce que quelqu'un ne l'aurait pas entendu crier ou frapper pour qu'on le fasse sortir ? » contra la blonde.

L'héritière haussa les épaules en signe d'ignorance –et parce qu'elle avait aussi un peu la flemme d'y réfléchir, avouons-le. Ken les rejoignit alors, un sandwich et une cannette dans chaque main, suivi du regard par Saku-chan qui siffla de mécontentement en ajoutant, comme si elle venait d'y penser :

« Bref, tout ce que je vois moi c'est que ça nique nos vacances cette histoire. »

Elle n'avait pas tort, avec l'interdiction de quitter le territoire tant que l'enquête se poursuivait, ils pouvaient faire une croix sur leur voyage aux USA. À croire que le destin n'avait pas pu leur offrir la mort de Tetsu –qui représentait tout de même une sacrée bonne nouvelle- sans les priver de quelque chose au passage.

« C'est tout ce que tu retiens toi ? rétorqua Hideto. Il y a un putain de meurtrier parmi nous mais non, madame se préoccupe de son escale à L.A.

—Écoute mon pote, si jamais on découvre qui est derrière tout ça je serais la première à aller lui serrer la main, vu ? Depuis que ce connard est à la morgue j'ai recommencé à rêver de petites licornes et de glaces à la vanille. En somme il n'existe pas de fille plus heureuse que moi sur cette terre. Cet assassin nous a rendu un grand service, il nous a vengées ! affirma Sakura.

—Et si ça n'avait rien d'une vengeance et qu'il s'en prenait de nouveau à quelqu'un ? » la contredit-il, resserrant instinctivement ses bras autour de Kane.

Celle-ci se blottit un peu plus contre lui, la même idée lui ayant déjà traversé l'esprit à de nombreuses reprises depuis la découverte du cadavre de Tetsuya. Une part d'elle était d'accord avec sa meilleure amie, elle admettait ressentir une sorte de gratitude envers cet anonyme qui les avait débarrassé d'un véritable fléau, mais rien ne leur disait qu'il avait agi ainsi par vengeance ou par altruisme. C'était peut-être juste un fou furieux et le pire était qu'ils le connaissaient forcément. On en revenait donc au même point qu'après le meurtre de Shinji : ne faire confiance qu'à un cercle très restreints de personnes. Et pour la jeune fille, ce cercle se limitait à ceux présents sur ce toit. Et Sakurazawa, car malgré le froid récent qui régnait entre eux, elle n'en était pas au point de le considérer comme un étranger et savait qu'il restait toujours un nounours plus grincheux que réellement dangereux.

« Je ne peux pas dire ce qu'il y a dans la tête d'un mec qui tue des gens, mais par contre je peux assurer qu'en ce qui nous concerne Kane et moi, on est à la rue pour les vacances de Noël.

—Vos parents sont déjà aux States ? demanda la blonde.

—Et ils n'ont pas l'intention d'annuler leurs petites affaires pour nous récupérer, acquiesça le jeune homme.

—Tu pourrais venir chez moi, proposa aussitôt Hideto à l'attention de sa nouvelle peluche qu'il ne semblait pas décider à relâcher.

—Tes parents seraient d'accord ? s'égaya l'héritière.

—Ils n'ont pas le choix de toute façon, s'entêta son kohai en l'embrassant furtivement.

—Et moi alors ? Vous m'abandonnez ? Sous prétexte que vous êtes dans un période guimauve, je dois m'incliner et subir sans rien dire ? s'indigna le jumeau.

—Exactement » approuva en cœur le jeune couple.

Ce sur quoi le fils Kitamura jeta un regard suppliant à la seule qui pouvait encore le sauvé et cette dernière souffla exagérément, cachant avec un incroyable talent d'actrice à quel point l'idée de l'avoir rien que pour elle pendant deux semaines la réjouissait. Akane secoua légèrement la tête, attendrie. Pauvre Ken, il ne savait vraiment pas dans quoi il s'embarquait.


	18. Chapter 17

Chapitre 17

Fin décembre

Akane referma son livre dans un soupir de contentement et se laissa un peu plus couler dans le large fauteuil, l'ouvrage désormais clos sur ses genoux, son regard se perdant au travers des flammes qui montaient dans la cheminée. Leur lueur rougeoyante faisait danser des ombres sur les murs et une chaleur bienfaisante s'en échappait pour se diffuser dans la pièce, si bien que le plaid qui recouvrait la jeune fille commençait à devenir vraiment étouffant. Mais elle était trop bien pour bouger et alla même jusqu'à fermer les yeux, se repassant mentalement sa journée et esquissant un sourire à chaque image qui l'avait fait rire ou l'avait rendu heureuse. Et il y en avait beaucoup. Les vacances d'hiver avaient pourtant débuté par une série de grognements, ceux de la demoiselle lorsqu'il avait fallu se lever à quatre heures du matin un dimanche –un dimanche !- pour prendre la route et gagner le chalet des Takarai.

Toute mauvaise humeur avait cependant disparu lorsqu'elle avait enfin pu mettre un pied hors de la voiture et s'était retrouvée avec un flocon sur le bout du nez. Puis un deuxième, et encore un autre. Kane n'aimait pas particulièrement l'hiver mais elle vouait un amour inconditionnel pour la neige. Durant leur enfance, elle et son frère passaient toujours les fêtes chez leurs grands-parents et pas une seule année ils n'avaient brisé la tradition des batailles de boules de neige et autres bonhommes blancs avec une carotte en guise de nez. Cela faisait partie de ses meilleurs souvenirs car dans ces moments-là, elle n'était plus une gosse de riche qui devait bien se comporter en toutes circonstances, elle était juste une gamine comme une autre qui se roulait dans la poudreuse jusqu'à finir fatalement par tomber malade. Mais elle s'en fichait, parce qu'alors sa grand-mère lui préparait les meilleurs chocolats chauds du monde et lui lisait des livres. Elle aurait très bien pu les lire elle-même d'ailleurs, mais elle adorait écouter la voix douce de son ainée lui conter les aventures extraordinaires de pirates, de féroces guerriers et de dragons légendaires.

Elle poussa inconsciemment un nouveau soupir de bien-être et tressaillit en sentant qu'on remontait la couverture jusque sous son menton, ouvrant brusquement les yeux pour aviser la mère de Hideto qui s'excusa aussitôt :

« Oh pardon, je pensais que tu t'étais endormie !

—Ce n'est rien, lui assura la plus jeune en regardant l'édredon d'un air perplexe, songeant que même sa propre génitrice n'aurait probablement jamais agi ainsi. C'est vrai que c'était une journée épuisante, ajouta-t-elle pour cacher son désarroi.

—C'est le mot, oui ! approuva vigoureusement la belle dame en s'asseyant dans le sofa. D'abord ce sapin qui a failli me rentrer dedans, ensuite l'un de mes skis qui se détache pour aller draguer celui de Junpei… »

Oui, enfin c'était plutôt Kumiko qui avait failli entrer dans le sapin et pas l'inverse, mais cela n'empêcha pas son invitée de glousser discrètement en tentant de s'imaginer ce fameux moment. Elle n'avait pas descendu les pistes avec eux aujourd'hui puisqu'ils se relayaient pour s'occuper du petit Kiyoshi et que son tour avait fatalement fini par venir, même si cela ne la dérangeait pas plus que ça, le bambin étant relativement mignon. Hideto, lui, prétendait que si elle trouvait son petit frère sage c'était simplement parce qu'elle était pire que lui, ce à quoi elle répondait le plus souvent par un doigt d'honneur plein d'amour. Elle s'amusait bien au sein de cette petite famille, entre le père et ses blagues incessantes, la mère qu'on entendait chanter sous la douche à travers toute la maison et les deux frères qui passaient leur temps à se chamailler. Elle les enviait au fond, d'être si complices là où elle-même avait encore parfois du mal à dialoguer avec son jumeau, mais contempler leurs sourires lorsqu'ils étaient tous ensemble lui donnait envie de poursuivre ses efforts.

« Kane-chan ? »

L'interpelée sursauta et releva ses yeux noisette sur Kumiko qui l'observait, attendrie par son évidente rêverie.

« Je te demandais si tu avais choisi une université pour l'année prochaine, répéta gentiment l'ainée. Je ne crois pas que Hideto nous en ait parlé.

—Mon père veut que je fasse une école de commerce pour pouvoir lui succéder à la tête de la compagnie, soupira l'héritière. J'hésite encore à suivre bêtement les ordres ou faire comme mon frère, partir et me retrouver sans rien.

—Ton père n'est pas un homme facile, n'est-ce pas ? fit l'idole d'un ton compatissant.

—Non, ce n'est clairement pas un adjectif qu'on pourrait lui attribuer…

—Mais toi, tu voudrais faire quoi idéalement ? s'enquit son interlocutrice.

—J'aurais voulu être restauratrice d'œuvres d'art, avoua-t-elle. Je sais que ça demande de la délicatesse et de la patience, beaucoup de choses que je n'ai pas en somme, mais j'aime l'idée de redonner vie à des choses abîmées… »

_Peut-être parce que je suis moi-même une sorte de machine détraquée et que j'attends désespérément qu'on me répare_, songea-t-elle intérieurement.

« Tu sais, tu me rappelles moi quand j'étais jeune, reprit soudain l'épouse Takarai, nostalgique. Tu te bats contre un avenir dont tu ne veux pas et ce que tu désires vraiment te semble impossible à atteindre. J'étais comme ça aussi. J'ai toujours su que je voulais chanter, que si je ne le faisais pas je le regretterais toute ma vie. Mes parents y étaient fermement opposés parce que « chanteuse ce n'est pas un vrai métier », pourtant c'était la seule chose que je me sentais capable de bien faire, la seule chose qui m'épanouissait. Je me suis produite dans des bars sans en parler à ma famille et j'ai rencontré Junpei. Il dirigeait une petite maison de production à l'époque et il a été le premier à croire en moi. Résultat, aujourd'hui je suis une star nationale mais plus que tout, j'ai la vie dont j'ai toujours rêvé.

—Pourquoi est-ce que vous me racontez tout ça ? l'interrogea la fille Kitamura qui ne voyait pas bien ce qu'elle venait faire là-dedans.

—Comme je viens de te l'expliquer, je n'ai pas réussi uniquement par moi-même. J'ai eu la chance inespérée qu'on me tende la main. Je t'apprécie Kane-chan, et j'ai envie de t'aider à mon tour. Parce que j'ai ressenti ce que tu ressens en ce moment-même et donc que je te comprends, mais aussi parce que te voir heureuse rend mon fils heureux, et cela comble la mère que je suis.

—Vous voulez dire…

—Je veux bien financer tes études, acquiesça Kumiko, tout à fait sérieuse.

—Mais enfin vous me connaissez à peine ! s'exclama la lycéenne, complètement déstabilisée. Et puis c'est beaucoup trop, je ne peux pas accepter !

—Qu'est-ce que tu ne peux pas accepter ? »

Hideto venait de faire son apparition dans le salon, enfin sorti de la douche comme le montraient ses cheveux humides qu'il frottait distraitement avec une serviette, baignant encore dans un léger nuage de vapeur. Pas encore habituée à ce genre de visions pas franchement désagréables à regarder, Akane eut à peine le temps d'entrouvrir la bouche que la mère répondait déjà avec enthousiasme :

« Je vais financer les études de Kane-chan !

—Pardon ? lâcha son fils, scié par la nouvelle.

—Je refuse ! On ne fait pas ce genre de faveur au premier venu sur un coup de tête, c'est…

—Mais tu n'es pas la première venue, tu es la petite-amie de mon fils, répliqua la femme sur le ton de l'évidence.

—Mais si jamais un jour je le quitte, le contrat sera nul et non avenu, riposta-t-elle en songeant que cela se transformait en véritable bataille de « mais ».

—Parce que tu veux me quitter ? retint le jeune homme, abattu.

—Non, bien sûr que non. » le détrompa aussitôt la jeune fille en prenant conscience de son erreur.

Elle se leva et trottina jusqu'à lui pour se blottir dans ses bras, respirant l'odeur de son shampoing tandis qu'elle enfouissait son nez dans son cou, s'excusant comme une enfant qui viendrait de se faire fâcher après avoir été surprise en train de faire une bêtise. Ce sur quoi Kumiko annonça que le problème était donc réglé et avant que son hôte ne puisse réaffirmer sa position, elle s'enfuit en prétextant devoir préparer le repas. De son côté, Kane ne savait pas comment prendre cette généreuse proposition. Elle avait l'impression d'être une profiteuse alors que tout ce qu'elle cherchait en venant passer ses vacances ici c'était être avec Hideto, rien d'autre. Elle n'avait rien demandé et pourtant on lui offrait ses désirs sur un plateau d'argent. Elle n'était pas assez folle pour ne pas s'en réjouir bien sûr, après tout elle allait pouvoir rester avec celui qu'elle aimait puisqu'ils iraient tous les deux à Tokyo, et elle échapperait accessoirement à la tyrannie paternelle. Maintenant elle espérait juste que la chanteuse fantasque ne changerait pas d'avis d'ici là.

Pour l'instant tout cela avait l'air d'une merveilleuse illusion et elle embrassa son kohai pour se rassurer, ce dernier répondant sans hésiter au baiser jusqu'à ce qu'un « berk » ne retentisse derrière eux. Kiyoshi venait de débarquer dans le salon, ayant sans doute entendu le bruit des couverts que ses parents disposaient sur la table, sans compter les odeurs de nourriture qui commençaient doucement à se diffuser. Son grand frère relâcha sa proie à contrecœur le temps du diner. Comme chaque soir le père alluma la télévision et les discussions tournèrent dès lors autour de l'actualité, Junpei se lançant dans des débats enflammés sur ce qui le révoltaient ou au contraire, le passionnaient, le tout sous l'œil aimant de sa femme qui le resservait calmement de temps à autres. L'enfant, lui, peu intéressé par leur discussion, termina rapidement son assiette pour retourner jouet avec ses figurines qui envahissaient peu à peu le tapis. Chaque fois l'héritière était surprise que les parents n'aient pas encore abordé le sujet du récent meurtre qui avait encore secoué leur lycée. Elle le fit remarquer à Hideto pendant qu'ils montaient les escaliers pour regagner leur chambre et il esquissa un sourire amusé :

« Ne te fais pas d'illusion, dès qu'ils ont été mis au courant ma mère m'a harcelé matin et soir pour savoir si tout allait bien. Je ne devais pas trainer dans les coins sombres, éviter les allées où les réverbères ne fonctionnaient pas… Comme si j'avais pour habitude de me balader volontairement là où je suis bien sûr de ne pas voir mon agresseur si jamais on m'attaque, ajouta-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

—Elle a l'air de s'être calmée, nota l'ainée en retenant un gloussement.

—Je l'ai convaincu que je n'étais pas décidé à mourir tout de suite, encore moins maintenant que je t'ai, toi. »

La fille Kitamura se stoppa net alors qu'ils atteignaient enfin l'étage et le jeune homme s'en rendit compte puisqu'il se retourna pour l'attendre, argumentant sa dernière phrase d'un élégant : « Ben quoi ? J'ai pas envie qu'on soit séparé moi. »

« C'est à ça que tu as pensé en premier ? Tu ne t'es pas dit « je suis trop jeune, j'ai encore plein de choses à voir… » ou ce genre de trucs ? s'étonna-t-elle, touchée.

—J'aurais dû ? C'est tout de même sacrément cliché, grimaça-t-il. Et puis sachant que tu emplies ma tête jour et nuit, bien sûr que j'ai d'abord pensé à toi.

—Tu… Quoi ? bugua Akane.

—Allons, c'est pas un scoop quand même, sourit-il en s'approchant pour l'emprisonner dans ses bras. Je t'aime. Je sais que tu as du mal à y croire mais c'est pas grave, ça ne me dérange pas de le répéter.

—Tu… Quoi ? » répéta-t-elle bêtement.

Il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes comme pour la persuader qu'il ne disait pas ça à la légère et elle passa une main derrière sa nuque pour l'encourager à approfondir la chose. Elle ne lui avait pas dit mais lorsqu'on avait découvert Tetsuya, son père avait littéralement péter un câble et avait voulu la retirer du lycée sur le champ. Elle avait dû déployer des efforts considérables de diplomatie pour qu'il ne mette pas sa menace à exécution, déballant des dizaines d'arguments auxquels elle-même ne croyait qu'à moitié voire pas du tout pour qu'on ne la sépare pas de Hideto. Il avait été la première chose à laquelle elle avait songé et alors que sans lui, elle n'avait aucun doute sur le fait qu'elle aurait accepté sans hésiter de quitter cette prison de fous, avec lui dans la donne, elle en avait juste été incapable. Elle ne voulait pas être loin de lui et plus que tout, elle ne voulait pas le laisser seul alors qu'un meurtrier rôdait dans leur internat. Si jamais il lui arrivait quelque chose elle ne se le pardonnerait jamais, elle en était certaine.

« Bon, pas que l'idée de t'embrasser me déplaise mais on va peut-être pas rester indéfiniment plantés dans le couloir. »

Kane acquiesça et s'engouffra dans la chambre pour se mettre en quête de son pyjama, essayant de retracer le parcours de ce dernier depuis qu'elle l'avait quitté ce matin. N'étant pas chez elle, elle n'avait aucune routine concernant l'endroit où elle disposait ce qui lui appartenait et ne cessait de tout égarer depuis son installation.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? s'enquit bientôt son petit-ami en l'enlaçant, commençant à tracer une ligne de baisers dans son cou.

—Eh bien j'aimerais me changer, mais si tu ne me lâches pas ça va s'avérer compliqué, plaisanta la jeune fille en tentant en vain de se dégager.

—Tu n'es pas obligée de dormir habillée tu sais, minauda son kohai qui entreprenait déjà de lui retirer son pull.

—Tes parents sont juste en dessous, lui rappela-t-elle alors qu'elle se sentait à deux doigts de céder.

—Plusieurs murs nous séparent tout de même, et mon père ronfle, contra-t-il en passant ses mains sous ses cuisses pour la porter jusqu'au lit.

—Et si jamais ton frère vient parce qu'il a fait un cauchemar ? »

Ses protestations semblaient bien futiles alors que son corps tout entier réagissait aux moindres caresses de Hideto, ses doigts courant d'eux-mêmes le long de son dos, puis sur son ventre ou des muscles autrefois absents commençaient à se dessiner joliment. Lorsqu'elle lui en avait fait la remarque il avait simplement répondu qu'il ne pourrait jamais la protéger en étant aussi faible, ce qu'elle trouvait niaisement adorable. C'était aussi comme ça qu'elle avait compris que cette histoire de meurtre l'inquiétait bien plus que ce qu'il laissait paraître.

« Il ne viendra pas. Relax, lui souffla le jeune homme avant de lui mordiller l'oreille.

—Depuis quand tu es aussi sûr de toi ? répliqua l'héritière qui trouvait franchement injuste qu'il est encore autant de vêtement tandis qu'elle était déjà presque nue.

—Depuis que tu m'aimes. »

Elle aurait pu répliquer que c'était incroyablement prétentieux de dire cela mais elle n'eut même pas ce loisir puisqu'il vint l'embrasser langoureusement, coupant court à toute objection. De toute façon, prétendre qu'elle ne l'aimait pas n'aurait jamais pu être moins crédible qu'à cet instant précis.


	19. Chapter 18

Chapitre 18

Mi-Janvier

Les yeux d'Akane papillonnèrent un instant alors que le sommeil relâchait lentement son emprise sur elle, lui laissant tout loisir de s'étirer paresseusement, défaisant d'autant plus les draps déjà bien maltraités. Elle entendait presque ses muscles grincer à cause de la compétition de tennis disputée la veille et lors de laquelle elle avait obtenu la troisième place, ce qui arrivait toujours à en faire grimacer certains. Qu'une petite délinquante parvienne sur le podium là où des gosses de riches se retrouvaient derniers, ça brisait pas mal d'egos. Bien sûr, elle, cela la faisait bien rire, surtout au moment de serrer les mains de ses adversaires vaincus. Ils avaient tous cette légère hésitation avant de la toucher, comme si elle était contagieuse et allait leur refiler une quelconque maladie qui dégénérerait leur cerveau. D'un autre côté, elle les comprenait un peu. La défaite était quelque chose de très mal perçue dans le milieu d'où elle venait et elle-même faisait son possible pour ne pas trop énerver son père. La dernière fois qu'il s'était mis en colère elle avait fini dans un internat perdu au milieu de la campagne et elle ne doutait pas un instant qu'il était capable de bien pire, alors mieux valait ne pas trop tenter le diable.

Songeant que bientôt elle n'aurait plus jamais à se soucier des crises de nerfs de son géniteur, la demoiselle déplia ses jambes et ses bras endoloris pour les étendre à l'extrême avant de tout relâcher mollement. Elle frissonna lorsqu'un bras vint s'enrouler autour de sa taille et elle se cala contre le torse de Hideto avec un soupir d'aise, bien décidée à se rendormir et trouvant de plus en plus tentante l'idée de passer la journée à flemmarder au lit. Cela semblait effectivement bien parti pour être le cas lorsque son portable émit une vibration bien trop bruyante pour leurs esprits encore ensommeillés, et elle tâtonna vaguement sur la table de chevet pour récupérer l'objet maudit. Elle savait avant même de l'ouvrir que le message allait la priver de sa grasse matinée tant désirée. Le soleil n'était même pas encore levé qu'on la harcelait déjà, ça ne pouvait être que mauvais signe.

« _On va avoir besoin de renforts par ici. _» disait le mail.

L'héritière poussa un grognement à moitié étouffé par l'oreiller tandis que son kohai se redressait légèrement pour lire à son tour les quelques lignes affichées sur l'écran.

« C'est qui Hiro ? s'enquit-il finalement après avoir vu le nom de l'expéditeur.

—Le coloc' de mon frère. À tous les coups il s'est foutu malade à force de bouffer tout ce que les stands distribuaient à la compét' hier, râla la jeune fille. Tous les ans c'est pareil, soupira-t-elle en repoussant la couverture d'un geste las.

—Pourquoi tu lui enverrais pas Saku-chan ? Je suis sûr qu'elle serait ravie de jouer les infirmières, proposa son petit-ami en l'emprisonnant dans ses bras pour la retenir.

—Sans doute mais je peux t'assurer que Ken n'atteint pas le summum de son sex appeal en virant au vert et en vomissant ses tripes.

—J'imagine oui, concéda le jeune homme. Tu reviens vite ?

—Je vais essayer. »

Elle se leva et prit sans grande motivation la direction de la salle de bain pour se changer, enfilant rapidement un jean et un sweat dans lequel elle s'emmitoufla avec gratitude, pestant contre leur radine de directrice qui aurait sûrement refusé d'augmenter la note de chauffage même si une nouvelle ère glaciaire s'abattait sur eux. Trainant les pieds, Kane récupéra son paquet de cigarettes et son briquet dans la poche de sa veste, hésita un instant puis décida de prendre également le trousseau de clefs de Hideto. L'infirmière ne prenait son service que dans deux heures et si vraiment son jumeau était au bord de la mort, elle réveillerait un pion pour qu'il l'accompagne tandis qu'elle irait piocher dans la réserve de médicaments. Une partie du stock était toujours accessible au cas où il y aurait un problème durant son absence, de quoi régler des choses bénignes mais c'était toujours mieux que rien.

Lorsque la fille Kitamura arriva enfin au chevet de son frère, ce dernier venait tout juste de parvenir à s'endormir et avec l'aide de Hiro, elle put dresser une liste non exhaustive de ce dont il avait besoin. Comme elle l'avait deviné, les symptômes n'étaient pas bien différents des années précédentes et il allait probablement devoir rester au lit quelques jours, mais il survivrait, même s'il affirmerait le contraire à qui voudrait bien l'écouter. Les mecs, de vraies chochottes… Comme prévu, la jeune sœur du malade partit en quête d'un surveillant et ce fut tout naturellement qu'elle toqua à la porte de Sakurazawa. Pas que le dialogue ait été particulièrement rétabli entre eux, juste qu'elle avait besoin de quelqu'un de grand pour atteindre les étagères les plus hautes. Elle ne se faisait plus vraiment d'illusions quant à un éventuel retour à la normale concernant leur relation. Il l'aimait et elle en aimait un autre, alors il s'éloignait pour éviter de souffrir, pour éviter de replonger aussi sans doute. Ils avaient le même passé tous les deux et de ce fait, elle savait comment il fonctionnait, elle savait que fut un temps il n'aurait pas hésité à tabasser Hideto s'il l'empêchait d'obtenir quelque chose qu'il convoitait. Il avait beau n'avoir frappé personne depuis des années, il avait été un addict de la violence et tout comme elle, il craignait à tout moment de voir son addiction ressurgir. Elle avait mis du temps à saisir tout ça mais désormais elle comprenait et respectait sa décision.

Akane n'eut cependant pas à ressasser le passé plus longtemps puisque son ainé ne vint jamais lui ouvrir la porte. Elle était pourtant certaine qu'il était de garde ce week-end, mais à supposer qu'il soit là on parlait tout de même du mec qui n'avait pas entendu une fille crier à l'étage juste au-dessus parce qu'il dormait avec des boules Quies. Encore trop dans les vapes pour être réellement frustrée, elle haussa les épaules et s'éloigna pour frapper chez la deuxième surveillante qui l'accueillit presque aussitôt, une tasse de café à la main et les cheveux encore passablement ébouriffés. Elle lui expliqua brièvement la situation et la femme la suivit jusqu'à l'infirmerie, ne manquant pas elle aussi de faire remarquer que Ken tombait souvent malade à cette période de l'année, juste après les rencontres sportives. Sa jumelle ne se fit pas prier pour s'en plaindre, provoquant ainsi les gloussements amusés de l'adulte qui l'accompagnait.

Une fois le problème de son frère réglé, la demoiselle s'excusa auprès de la pionne pour l'avoir déranger si tôt puis, ces formalités expédiées, se dirigea vers l'une des portes menant à l'extérieur du bâtiment. Après tout ça elle estimait avoir bien mérité une petite pause clope et elle fit cliqueter le trousseau de clefs qu'elle avait empruntées à Hideto, déverrouillant la serrure avant de s'engouffrer dans le froid. Les premiers rayons de soleil frôlaient le gazon, dévoilant peu à peu une épaisse nappe de brouillard qui donnait aux alentours des allures de lieu hanté, et pas un souffle de vent n'était là pour le dissiper. Les doigts frigorifiés par l'air glacé du matin, l'héritière s'alluma fébrilement une cigarette puis s'engagea d'un pas vif sur le sentier pour gagner l'entrée principale du bâtiment, l'heure d'ouvrir les portes étant venue. _Je fais le tour vite fait et je retourne me foutre bien au chaud sous la couette_, se dit-elle en tirant une première taffe, les mains tremblotantes. Cependant les choses devaient ne jamais se passer ainsi.

Alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la dernière porte, au détour d'un bâtiment, elle perçut le grésillement caractéristique d'un néon qui crépitait follement, comme s'il appelait à l'aide et suppliait qu'on abrège ses souffrances. Sa lumière jaune faiblarde clignotait aléatoirement et lorsque Kane releva la tête pour distinguer plus clairement ce qu'elle voyait percher sur le réverbère, elle cessa tout bonnement de respirer. Un homme. Un homme gisait là, tout vêtu de noir, empalé sur la pointe de la lanterne, l'abdomen transpercé. C'était à se demander comment le pylône d'acier avait fait pour rester bien droit et ne pas tomber, entrainé par le poids du corps. La chute avait tordu ce dernier dans une position étrange et il semblait presque vouloir imiter ces gymnastes incroyablement souples qui se contorsionnent jusqu'à toucher leur tête avec leurs pieds. Ses bras et ses jambes pendaient mollement dans le vide, à quelques mètres du sol, et sa tête était rejetée en arrière en un angle inhumain.

Chancelante, la jeune fille se décala pour tenter de l'identifier et resta pétrifiée sur place. C'était sûrement une mauvaise blague. Ou un cauchemar. Un cauchemar très réaliste, mais d'un instant à l'autre elle allait se réveiller en sueur et s'interdirait à jamais de regarder des films d'horreur. Elle se blottirait contre Hideto et tout irait bien à nouveau. Oui, c'était forcément ça. Mais le réveil ne vint pas et elle demeurait plantée là, à fixer avec horreur le visage dont les yeux encore grands ouverts fixaient le ciel gris avec une sorte de fascination morbide. Le sang qui avait coulé de sa bouche et de son nez lui dessinait un sourire démesurément grand, s'étirant jusqu'à ses tempes. Sans doute que si le cadavre avait été celui d'un inconnu, oui, sans doute aurait-elle reculé en hurlant. Seulement ce n'était pas le cas et elle voulut s'approcher, comme pour se convaincre que tout ça était bien réel, mais une part d'elle savait déjà que tout ça était bel et bien en train de se dérouler. Ce fut cette part qui l'empêcha de faire un pas de plus et la fit s'effondrer sur les graviers, cette part qui noua sa gorge au point qu'elle en avait mal, cette part aussi qui brouilla ses yeux de larmes pour qu'elle ne puisse plus voir ce spectacle macabre.

« Senpai… »

Ce simple mot s'échappa de ses lèvres bleuies par le froid et ce fut comme si un barrage cédait en elle, laissant s'écouler un flot ininterrompu de douleur, d'incompréhension, de colère aussi. Alors elle hurla. Qu'aurait-elle pu faire d'autre ? Elle hurla de toute la force de ses poumons et lorsque son corps refusa de produire le moindre son, elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même et, prostrée sur le sol, cacha son visage dans ses mains pour pleurer. Très vite des dizaines d'étudiants déboulèrent dans la cour pour comprendre la raison de ces cris et un flot d'exclamations horrifiées, de jurons et quelques vomissements ponctuèrent leur arrivée.

« Oh Kane… »

Elle sentit deux bras l'entourer et elle laissa Saku-chan la relever puis la guider lentement vers le réfectoire où la pionne demandait aux élèves de se rassembler. Ses sanglots redoublèrent de force et son amie resta silencieuse, se contentant de l'étreindre un peu plus fort. La fille Kitamura fut ballotée de bras en bras alors que Ken et Hideto faisaient tour à tour leur apparition dans la salle, mais ce fut dans ceux de son frère qu'elle se réfugia finalement, la seule personne qui ressentait aussi intensément qu'elle la perte de Sakurazawa. La seule personne qui, malgré tous ses efforts pour cacher à quel point elle était blessée, versa en silence quelques larmes pour son ami.

La directrice fut la première sur les lieux, suivie de près par les forces de l'ordre qui prononcèrent le discours auquel ils étaient désormais tous habitués. Tandis qu'à l'extérieur des équipes délimitaient le périmètre de la scène –de crime ou non, cela restait à déterminer- et examinaient le corps, d'autres entamèrent les questions de routine. Puisqu'elle avait été la première à arriver sur les lieux, ils voulurent aussitôt interroger Akane, ce à quoi Sakura s'opposa vivement :

« Vous voyez bien qu'elle est sous le choc ! Laissez-la respirer un peu !

—Je sais bien mademoiselle, mais nous devons déterminer au plus vite s'il s'agit d'un meurtre ou-

—Ça ira, souffla l'héritière d'une voix enrouée.

—Mais enfin, Kane-chan… voulut la raisonner la blonde.

—Que je réponde maintenant ou demain n'y changera rien. Il est mort. » l'interrompit sèchement l'ainée.

Sa complice prit furtivement sa main dans la sienne en signe de soutien avant de s'éloigner avec les autres, la laissant seule face à l'enquêteur. C'était le même qui l'avait fait convoquer dans le bureau de la directrice quelques mois plus tôt, celui qui l'avait clairement accusé de l'assassinat de Tetsu, mais son air sévère cédait désormais la place à un regard compatissant, et il lui offrit même un café. Ils s'assirent ensemble à une table un peu à l'écart de la masse d'étudiants et la jeune fille posa ses doigts sur le gobelet pour se réchauffer, gardant les yeux rivés sur le liquide noir surmonté d'une mousse légèrement brune.

« Bon. Peux-tu me dire quelle heure il était quand tu as découvert le corps de Yasunori-san ?

—Pas beaucoup plus de 7h, répondit-elle faiblement. Normalement c'est à Hideto de le faire mais j'étais levée parce que mon frère était malade et…

—Hideto Takarai ? C'est ton copain si je me souviens bien. Chef de dortoirs, c'est ça ? »

Elle acquiesça en silence et il soupira avant de poursuivre :

« Donc tu as pris les clefs et tu as décidé de déverrouiller les portes à sa place puisque tu étais déjà debout.

—Voilà.

—Tu n'as rien remarqué d'inhabituel en faisant le tour du bâtiment ? s'enquit-il en notant chacun de ses mots sur un calepin.

—Non, rien qui sorte de l'ordinaire. Du moins jusqu'à…. »

Elle laissa sa phrase en suspens tandis que son regard se troublait à cause des larmes qui menaçaient de remonter, et l'homme lui proposa gentiment :

« Je peux revenir à toi plus tard si tu préfères.

—Non, ça va aller, affirma-t-elle en essuyant rageusement les perles salées qui avaient dévalé le long de ses joues.

—À quelle heure fermez-vous les portes le soir ?

—Normalement 22h30, mais ça traine souvent jusqu'à 23h le temps de vérifier que tout le monde est là et d'aller chercher les éventuels retardataires, avoua la brune.

—Qui possède les clefs en dehors de ton copain ? l'interrogea l'inspecteur.

—Les pions et les cuisiniers aussi je crois. Et la directrice, évidemment. »

Elle le vit noter à l'envers qu'il allait falloir s'assurer qu'aucun trousseau n'avait disparu, puis il releva la tête et continua tandis qu'elle sirotait son café sans grand enthousiasme :

« Toi et ton frère étiez proches de Yasunori-san ?

—Oui. Même si je ne lui parle… parlais plus depuis quelques mois… se reprit-elle en fermant les yeux.

—Pourquoi ça ?

—C'était son choix, il… Il était amoureux de moi, lui apprit Kane avec un petit rire désabusé tant cela lui paraissait aberrant encore aujourd'hui.

—Je vois… Il ne devait pas apprécier de te voir avec un autre, comprit le policier. Avait-il d'autres problèmes ? Enfin je veux dire, aurait-il eu d'autres raisons de se donner la mort qu'une peine de cœur ?

—Vous pensez qu'il s'est suicidé ? se réveilla soudain la lycéenne, fusillant du regard son vis-à-vis.

—J'explore toutes les possibilités, fit-il simplement.

—Il n'aurait jamais fait ça, coupa-t-elle froidement. Il avait des tonnes de projets pour l'avenir et il n'aurait jamais abandonné sa mère. Elle ne travaille pas à cause de sa mauvaise santé et touche une pension de misère. Il lui envoie… envoyait de l'argent chaque mois pour l'aider.

—Justement, peut-être que cette responsabilité commençait à peser trop lourdement sur ses épaules. Et puis il avait une assurance vie, tout va revenir à sa mère maintenant. De plus, si tu ne lui parlais plus depuis des mois, il a très bien pu arriver des choses dans sa vie que tu ignores. »

La jeune fille en resta bouche bée, frappée par la véracité de ses paroles. Il avait raison, fut un temps elle aurait été une source de renseignements privilégiée concernant Sakurazawa, mais cette époque était révolue. Elle faillit répondre que si quoi que ce soit était arrivé, Ken l'aurait prévenu, mais elle en était tellement peu sûre qu'elle préféra se taire.

« S'il s'avère qu'il ne s'agit pas d'un suicide, avait-il des ennemis ? la questionna à nouveau l'enquêteur.

—Pas à ma connaissance. Mais comme vous l'avez plus ou moins dit, je ne suis sans doute pas la mieux placée pour vous répondre. Je ne le suis plus en tout cas… ajouta-t-elle dans un murmure à peine audible.

—Ce n'est pas grave, tu m'as déjà beaucoup aidé. Il faudra que tu viennes au commissariat signer une déposition. En attendant je te laisse rejoindre tes amis. »

La fille Kitamura se leva sans un mot, dénigrant totalement son café qui lui semblait sans goût de toute façon. D'un pas trainant elle regagna le banc où son frère, Saku-chan et Hideto s'étaient installés, et elle se blottit dans les bras de ce dernier. L'esprit vide, le cœur douloureusement serré et les paupières closes, elle espérait toujours qu'elle allait bientôt se réveiller.


	20. Chapter 19

Chapitre 19

Fin Janvier

_Le cadavre tourna la tête et dévisagea Akane de ses yeux exorbités, les traces de sang dessinant un sourire tordu sur son visage aussi pâle que la mort. La jeune fille savait qu'elle aurait dû fuir mais ses jambes refusaient de bouger, l'ancrant au sol et la forçant à regarder Sakurazawa tandis qu'il tentait de s'extraire de la pointe qui lui transperçait l'abdomen. Il parvint finalement à se dégager dans un horrible bruit de succion et se réceptionna agilement sur les graviers. En une fraction de seconde il quitta le pied du réverbère pour apparaître devant la lycéenne dont le premier réflexe fut de faire un pas en arrière, mais elle s'aperçut alors que des racines retenaient ses chevilles prisonnières, la clouant sur place._

_« C'est ta faute. » lui reprocha son vieil ami._

_Il ne semblait ni triste ni en colère, il énonçait simplement un fait comme s'il s'agissait d'une vérité absolue. Ses paupières ne clignaient pas, rendant son regard noir d'autant plus perçant qu'il restait obstinément fixé sur Kane, la scrutant en attente d'une réponse qu'elle prononça d'une voix blessée :_

_« C'est faux…_

—_Tu n'étais pas là pour moi._

—_C'est toi qui m'as écarté, rétorqua la plus jeune._

—_Tu en aimais un autre, l'accusa-t-il._

—_J'en ai le droit ! » se défendit-elle._

_Mais étrangement, alors qu'elle avait pleinement conscience que tout ce qu'elle disait était vrai, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir coupable. Elle était pleine de remords et de regrets, elle pouvait presque les voir grouiller sous sa peau, la rongeant à petit feu avec un appétit insatiable. _J'aurais dû être là, j'aurais dû insister et ne pas le laisser partir aussi facilement, j'aurais voulu lui dire que je tenais à lui…_ Tant de pensées qui tournaient encore et encore en une spirale infernale, un tourbillon dans lequel elle se noyait._

_« T'avais pas le droit de mourir comme ça, sanglota-t-elle finalement, meurtrie par l'indifférence du jeune homme._

—_J'avais besoin de toi. C'est ta faute._

—_Tu m'as abandonné ! »_

Elle se réveilla en sursaut, son corps tressautant brusquement sous le coup de la surprise alors que son esprit se trouvait violemment expulsé du rêve. Dès qu'elle comprit que tout ça n'avait été qu'un cauchemar, la douleur reflua telle une gigantesque vague qui la submergea, engloutissant tout sur son passage sans lui laisser la moindre chance de s'échapper. D'un geste las, elle se redressa dans son lit pour pleurer en silence, le froid ambiant mordant sa peau que la couverture avait découverte en glissant. Cependant ce fut à peine si elle le remarqua, tout comme elle ne sentit que vaguement le bras de Hideto venir entourer ses épaules pour l'attirer contre lui, lui murmurant d'un ton qui se voulait rassurant :

« Chut, c'est fini… »

Oui, son senpai était mort, c'était on ne peut plus fini, et pourtant il ne cessait de revenir la hanter nuit après nuit, la privant d'un sommeil qu'elle désirait si désespérément. Cela ferait bientôt une semaine que le corps de Sakurazawa avait été découvert, une semaine qu'elle et son frère vivaient comme des zombies, reclus dans leurs chambres dont ils n'étaient sortis en tout et pour tout que deux fois depuis le drame. Une première fois lorsque l'héritière était allée signer sa déposition, et une autre fois lorsque leurs parents étaient venus les voir. _Il a tout de même fallu attendre qu'il y ait trois morts pour qu'ils se déplacent, _songea-t-elle amèrement. Ils étaient venus faire leur devoir en quelque sorte. Ils s'étaient assurés que la directrice serait indulgente avec leurs enfants compte tenu du fait qu'ils venaient de perdre un ami, avaient déjeuné avec eux puis étaient repartis aussi sec. Ils n'avaient sans doute pas assez de temps à leur consacrer pourtant, même si elle n'était pas adepte de ce genre de choses, Akane aurait plus que jamais eu besoin de l'étreinte d'une mère pour l'aider à surmonter ce moment difficile. Mais comme toujours sa génitrice s'était avérée incapable de ce simple geste et avait préféré se perdre en recommandations inutiles. Quant à son père, il n'avait fait aucune remarque mais elle avait bien compris à son regard plein de condescendance qu'il ne voyait pas pourquoi elle pleurait la perte d'un délinquant, originaire d'une famille pauvre de surcroit. Ça n'en valait juste pas la peine.

À ces derniers souvenirs, la jeune fille laissa la rancœur prendre le pas sur la douleur et ce fut ainsi qu'elle parvint à se rendormir, encore blottie contre son kohai. Elle n'émergea que quelques heures plus tard, seule, Hideto s'étant visiblement levé pour aller en cours. Comme chaque matin, elle traina longuement au lit, l'esprit aussi vide qu'après un entrainement intensif, puis elle repoussa mollement la couverture et posa ses pieds sur le parquet froid. Elle se dirigea vers la fenêtre d'un pas lent et entreprit d'ouvrir les volets, papillonnant un instant face à cette soudaine lumière. Au dehors le ciel était uniformément gris et une petite bruine flottait dans l'air, rendant l'atmosphère lourde d'humidité. La demoiselle s'empara de son paquet de cigarettes et de son briquet qui trainaient sur une commode puis, coinçant sa clope allumée entre ses lèvres, elle s'assit sur le rebord de la fenêtre, laissant l'une de ses jambes se balancer dans le vide tandis que l'autre restait appuyée contre le mur de la chambre.

Voici ce qu'était devenue sa routine. Elle passait ses journées ainsi, à observer le petit monde qui l'entourait, monde que rien n'affectait et qui continuait de fonctionner, indifférent au sort des créatures qui le peuplaient. Le vent continuait de souffler, la pluie de tomber, l'herbe de pousser… La mort d'un individu ne représentait pas grand-chose face à cet immense système. Kane avait l'affligeante sensation que tous se fichaient éperdument de ce qui était arrivé à Sakurazawa, et le pire c'était qu'ils s'en fichaient réellement. Ils ne se souciaient que de leur propre sort, de leur propre survie et elle songea qu'elle devrait peut-être penser à les imiter. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-elle pas mangé un vrai repas ? Entretenu une vrai discussion avec quelqu'un ? Rester seule n'était pas une bonne idée, et sans doute que ces jours passés à dormir l'avaient poussée vers l'apathie, mais maintenant qu'elle en avait pris conscience elle devait se reprendre, regagner le monde des vivants et recommencer à ressentir. La douleur était loin d'avoir disparu mais elle ne devait pas la laisser la paralyser.

« Je peux entrer ? »

L'héritière sursauta légèrement et se tourna vers la porte, avisant ainsi sa meilleure amie qui lui fit un petit coucou de la main avant de s'incruster dans la pièce, sandwichs et cannettes à la main.

« Bordel mais comment tu fais pour te foutre dans le froid comme ça ? s'exclama la blonde en prenant conscience de la fenêtre grande ouverte derrière sa complice. Si tu veux choper la crève je peux tout aussi bien t'éternuer au visage.

—Quelle généreuse proposition, nota l'ainée en esquissant un sourire amusé.

—Sérieusement, allons prendre l'air, Kane-chan. Tu commences à sentir le renfermé, se moqua-t-elle gentiment.

—C'est la condition pour que j'obtienne mon repas ? s'enquit l'intéressée en louchant sur la nourriture que sa cadette tenait négligemment du bout des doigts.

—Bien vu Sherlock, la félicita Saku-chan. Allez, bouge-toi un peu et va te changer. Ça nuirait à ma réputation si on me voyait trainer avec un zombie en pyjama. »

Ce ne fut l'affaire que de quelques minutes avant qu'elles ne se retrouvent toutes deux à arpenter les longues allées de graviers qui serpentaient à travers l'immense propriété. Il n'y avait pas âme qui vive à part elles, le froid de l'hiver ayant sans aucun doute découragé leurs camarades qui préféraient se terrer bien au chaud dans le réfectoire. Mais la fille Kitamura n'était pas sortie depuis ce qui lui semblait être une éternité et le vent glacial ne lui avait jamais fait autant de bien. La pluie n'avait pas cessé depuis assez longtemps pour que les bancs aient pu sécher et le duo mangea donc debout, dans un silence quasi religieux avant que la brune ne demande d'une voix distraite :

« Tu y crois au suicide toi ? »

Pour une fois, Sakura prit le temps de réfléchir mûrement à la question avant de répondre, consciente qu'elle devait peser ses mots.

« J'aimerais te dire que non, je sais à quel point tu l'admirais mais… Honnêtement j'en sais rien, soupira-t-elle finalement. Penser qu'il s'est suicidé me rassure, comme ça le meurtre de Tetsu ne serait qu'une simple vengeance et on en resterait là. Envisager que Yasunori-kun, qui était un type adorable, ait pu être tué lui aussi, ça voudrait dire qu'un cinglé traine vraiment parmi nous. Et toi, tu crois qu'il en aurait été capable ?

—Je suis arrivée à un stade où je m'en fous éperdument. C'est rester dans l'ignorance qui est une vraie torture. »

Peut-être ne saurait-elle jamais ce qui était réellement arrivé à son ami. Peut-être que faute de preuves conduisant à un homicide, son assassin ne serait jamais puni et jouirait impunément d'une liberté dont il aurait dû être privé. Peut-être aussi qu'on finirait par accuser un innocent alors que le seul commanditaire de cette mort était le mort lui-même. Peut-être ne saurait-elle jamais sur qui déverser toute sa rancœur. Sakurazawa pour l'avoir abandonné ? Son meurtrier pour le lui avoir enlevé ?

« Kane-chan… »

L'interpelée tressaillit, secouant la tête pour chasser ses pensées déprimantes et reporter son attention sur sa voisine qui fixait avec insistance un point sur leur droite. Elle regarda à son tour dans cette direction et retint brièvement son souffle en apercevant la voiture de police qui stationnait devant les portes de l'internat. Aussitôt les jeunes filles tentèrent de se rassurer, argumentant que s'il n'y avait qu'une seule voiture, gyrophare éteint, et aucun attroupement visible dans les environs, c'était que rien de grave n'était arrivé. Sans doute une visite de routine, pour poser quelques questions complémentaires ou tout simplement informer la directrice de l'avancement des deux enquêtes –celle du meurtre de Tetsu demeurant encore irrésolue. Aucune raison de s'inquiéter, pas vrai ? C'est ce dont elles essayèrent de se persuader en revenant sur leur pas pour regagner le bâtiment, l'ainée s'allumant une clope au passage dans une vaine tentative pour calmer son angoisse naissante, angoisse qu'elle sentit clairement s'installer au creux de son estomac.

Elles s'engouffrèrent dans le mess avec appréhension et leur regard se posa instantanément sur les deux hommes en uniforme et le troisième, habillé en civil, qui pour sa part discutait avec le frère d'Akane. Dès qu'il la vit, l'inspecteur lui fit signe d'approcher, le visage grave, un air de profonde résignation gravé sur ses traits burinés tirés par la fatigue. Sakura fut quant à elle priée par les deux officiers de bien vouloir patienter un peu plus loin et même si elle n'eut pas l'air d'apprécier d'être ainsi tenue à l'écart, elle obéit sans broncher. L'héritière traversa donc la petite foule amassée dans les lieux et rejoignit son jumeau. Ils s'assirent ensemble à une table volontairement tirée à l'écart, face à l'enquêteur qui attendit patiemment qu'on leur serve trois gobelets de café fumant avant de se décider à entrer dans le vif du sujet.

« Bon, je me suis déjà entretenu avec votre principale sur notre dernière affaire, mais je pense qu'il serait bon que vous soyez vous aussi au courant de certaines choses. Tout d'abord, saviez-vous que votre ami était un junkie ? »

Ken et sa sœur échangèrent un regard dubitatif, croyant d'abord à une mauvaise blague. Sakurazawa avait été un mentor pour eux, les aidant tous deux à sortir pas à pas de leurs addictions respectives et de ce fait il avait bien vu les ravages que la drogue avait eu sur le jeune lycéen. Pourquoi se serait-il volontairement enfoncer là-dedans alors ?

« Les analyses ont montré qu'il était sous l'emprise d'une forte dose d'héroïne au moment de sa mort. De plus on en a retrouvé des quantités non négligeables dans son appartement.

—Ça n'a aucun sens…, souffla le garçon, faisant ainsi écho aux pensées de sa cadette.

—Ce n'est pas tout, poursuivit l'adulte. Sa mère nous a appelés il y a deux jours. Elle nous a appris que depuis plusieurs mois son fils revenait régulièrement entreposer des choses dans son ancienne chambre. Normalement elle ne se serait pas permis de fouiller dans ses affaires mais compte tenu de la situation, elle pensait pouvoir y trouver des objets qu'elle pourrait garder, en souvenir de lui… »

Ce disant, il sortit de la poche intérieure de sa veste une pochette plastique transparente qu'il déplia avant de la poser soigneusement à plat devant eux. Elle protégeait une lettre manuscrite parcourue de fins caractères tracés à l'encre noire, et les enfants Kitamura reconnurent immédiatement l'écriture de leur ancien camarade. Après un coup d'œil interrogatif à l'adresse de l'inspecteur qui acquiesça en guise d'autorisation, ils en entamèrent la lecture, leurs yeux s'écarquillant à mesure qu'ils approchaient de la fin. Le récit était décousu et difficilement compréhensible, à se demander s'il avait été rédigé par quelqu'un de mentalement sain. La première phrase à elle seule en faisait déjà douter.

« _Je suis un monstre. Je le sais maintenant. Je ne comprends pas encore comment c'est arrivé. Il me semble que je n'ai pas toujours été comme ça, pourtant je ne me souviens pas de l'époque où je n'avais pas ce besoin de violence en moi. Akane. C'est elle qui m'a définitivement rendu fou, mais ce n'est pas sa faute, elle ne l'a pas fait exprès. J'ai toujours tout fait pour elle, tout ce qui lui fait du mal je l'en débarrasse. Je la protège de tout. Depuis qu'elle aime ce type, je la protège même de moi. C'est de plus en plus dur. Chaque fois que je l'aperçois elle est avec lui, ils ne se quittent plus. Je devrais être heureux pour elle mais je n'y arrive pas. C'est moi qui devrais être à sa place. Il ne la comprend pas, il ne la connait pas. Elle et moi on est pareil, on aurait dû se guérir ensemble, pourtant elle l'a choisi lui. _

_Parfois je me surprends à imaginer mes mains autour de son cou et je serre fort, fort, si fort que son visage devient bleu. J'entends son dernier souffle et je souris. Mais ce n'est pas réel et je regrette que ça ne le soit pas. Il n'y a que l'héro qui réussisse à calmer ces pulsions, mais chaque fois semble moins efficace que la précédente et j'augmente constamment la dose. _

_Je me dégoûte. Mais je finis toujours par recommencer. Je me persuade que je fais ça parce que je l'aime mais c'est bien plus que ça. C'est une obsession. J'ai peur de lui faire du mal. J'ai peur de la rendre malheureuse. Mais c'est plus fort que moi, je ne sais pas comment me contrôler, comment m'arrêter…_ »

La lettre finie, la jeune fille ferma les yeux et prit sa tête dans ses mains, effarée de voir que les choses étaient allées aussi loin, tandis que son frère portait son café à ses lèvres d'une main tremblante. Aucun d'entre eux ne prononça un mot durant de longues minutes, les deux adolescents étant bien trop choqués pour ne serait-ce que songer à parler, et le policier leur laissa le temps d'assimiler la nouvelle. Finalement ce fut Ken qui reprit le premier la parole, s'enquérant dans un murmure qui perça difficilement le brouhaha ambiant :

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire : « ce qui lui fait du mal je m'en débarrasse » ?

—Je suppose qu'une idée vous a déjà frôlé l'esprit non ? rétorqua le représentant de l'autorité. Le problème c'est que même en orientant nos recherches dans ce sens nous n'avons strictement rien trouvé qui pourrait confirmer qu'il serait responsable du meurtre de Tetsuya. Mais s'il était réellement l'assassin, la culpabilité pourrait être un motif supplémentaire l'ayant poussé à mettre fin à ces jours. La lettre que vous venez de lire laisse clairement penser qu'il avait peur de pouvoir tuer à nouveau. Il aurait donc choisi la mort plutôt que de prendre le risque de céder à nouveau à ces pulsions.

—Donc vous concluez au suicide ? Sur une simple lettre ? s'enquit la demoiselle, peinant à croire que tout allait se terminer si simplement.

—Par sur une lettre, sur des dizaines de lettres, On en a retrouvé tout un tas chez lui. Et on a aussi retrouvé tout un tas de ça. »

Il se pencha en avant sur la table et tendit la main pour retourner la pochette, découvrant ainsi à son dos une photo légèrement froissée aux contours racornis, signe qu'on n'en avait pas pris grand soin. Impossible de savoir cependant si cela était l'œuvre de l'inspecteur qui la transportait depuis tout ce temps repliée dans la poche de sa veste ou si elle était déjà dans cet état avant qu'il ne s'en empare. Et franchement, les jumeaux ne cherchèrent même pas à le savoir, trop sidérés par ce que la photo en elle-même représentait. On y voyait Kane, un livre dans les mains, confortablement assise dans un vieux fauteuil au cuir élimé. Sur les bords de l'image apparaissait deux rectangles sombres et flous, signe que les objets se trouvaient juste à côté de l'appareil lorsque le cliché avait été pris.

« C'est la bibliothèque… » comprit l'héritière, atterrée.

Impossible de ne pas reconnaitre l'endroit, elle y avait passé des heures et des heures, plongée dans des ouvrages aussi variés que passionnants. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle commence à s'y sentir inexplicablement mal à l'aise, comme si on l'observait à son insu. Découvrir que sa paranoïa était fondée fut un véritable choc, choc d'autant plus important que le voyeur était quelqu'un qu'elle considérait encore récemment comme son ami. Ami. Que signifiait ce mot au juste ? Il n'avait fait que lui mentir, qui sait s'il ne le faisait pas depuis le début. Dire qu'elle l'admirait, qu'elle le considérait presque comme un frère. Dire qu'elle avait ressenti de la peine lorsqu'il avait cessé de lui parler, dire qu'elle s'en était voulu de ne pas avoir été capable d'éviter de le blesser, dire qu'elle l'avait pleuré durant des jours et des jours. Dire qu'elle avait été aussi conne !

Une étrange impression de ralenti s'empara d'Akane lorsqu'elle se leva, les pieds de sa chaise raclant le sol carrelé dans un cri strident, se dirigeant d'un pas chancelant vers la sortie. Quelque chose montait en elle, une chose qui la faisait respirer plus vite, une chose qui bouillonnait et menaçait d'exploser d'un instant à l'autre. Paradoxalement, son esprit n'avait jamais été aussi vide. Comme si après tout ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre, il avait décidé d'arrêter de fonctionner sous peine de disjoncter. Elle franchit donc les portes du réfectoire et observa les alentours d'un air perdu, presque surprise que le monde ne se mette pas à s'écrouler autour d'elle. Ce qu'elle tenait auparavant pour des certitudes venaient de s'effondrer tel un vulgaire château de cartes, alors pourquoi est-ce que tout tenait encore si bien en place ?

Soudain elle aperçut tout un groupe d'étudiants sortir du lycée et ses poings se serrèrent d'eux-mêmes. Elle se vit courir vers eux, arriver à leur hauteur et avant que quiconque ait le temps de comprendre quoi que ce soit, elle se vit écraser son poing sur le visage du premier connard qui aurait la malchance de croiser sa route. La vision ne dura qu'une fraction de seconde mais ce fut suffisant pour qu'elle sente la douleur dans sa main, qu'elle entende le craquement caractéristique d'un cartilage qui se brise, qu'elle imagine le grondement sauvage venu du fond de sa gorge. Oh oui, ce fut amplement suffisant pour qu'elle ait envie de se jeter sur eux et de les frapper jusqu'à ce que toute la rage qui sourdait en elle ait pompé jusqu'à la dernière goutte de son énergie. Une envie folle. Elle voulait leur faire ravaler ces sourires idiots, elle voulait qu'ils souffrent autant qu'elle souffrait maintenant. C'était une envie primitive, une envie de sang. Une envie si intense qu'aucune de ses bonnes résolutions n'y résista et elle crut même entendre une voix lui chuchoter doucereusement : « Craque, vas-y, ce n'est pas si grave. Tu savais bien que ça arriverait un jour de toute façon… »

Elle fit un premier pas dans leur direction au moment même où Hideto apparut à la tête du groupe. Leurs regards se croisèrent et elle se sentit défaillir. Un premier sanglot violent l'étreignit alors que celui qu'elle aimait la privait de ce qui semblait son unique échappatoire, son seul moyen d'évacuer toute cette colère, toute cette rancœur qui la bouffait de l'intérieur et réclamait encore et toujours plus de violence. Mais à cela s'opposait le seul être qu'elle n'aurait touché sous aucun prétexte, le seul à qui elle n'avait jamais fait de mal et sans qui, si elle le perdait, elle s'effondrerait définitivement. Elle n'en supporterait pas autant, elle ne serait pas capable de surmonter autant d'épreuves.

Dans un sursaut de conscience, elle s'enfuit vers le sous-bois, courant aussi vite que ses jambes le lui permettaient. Les branchages lui fouettaient le visage mais elle ne sentait pas la douleur, seul comptait le fait de s'éloigner le plus vite possible avant de commettre l'irréparable. À cette vitesse, le muret qui entourait la propriété fut bientôt en vue et elle l'escalada aisément, retombant agilement de l'autre côté avant de poursuivre sa course folle à travers les hautes herbes de la prairie alentour. Les larmes coulaient désormais librement sur ses joues et elle laissa malgré elle échapper quelques pitoyables gémissements, refusant de tout son être que cette journée puisse réellement exister. Elle avait affirmé à Sakura que l'ignorance était un supplice mais à cet instant elle aurait tout donné pour qu'on la lui rende, qu'on la laisse s'y enfoncer jusqu'à s'y noyer. Tout plutôt qu'avoir à affronter cette horrible vérité.

Peu à peu les limites de son corps commencèrent à se faire ressentir. Ses jambes pourtant musclées n'étaient pas habituées à fournir de tels efforts et ses poumons la brûlaient affreusement, les pleurs ne l'aidant clairement pas à reprendre son souffle. Kane finit donc par s'arrêter et tomba à genoux sur la terre meuble. Tout désir de sang avait disparu –le sien laissait un goût de fer dans sa bouche-, et elle aurait voulu simplement hurler qu'elle n'aurait même pas pu. Son cœur s'affolait dans sa poitrine, se démenant pour irriguer l'oxygène qui parvenait difficilement entre deux sanglots. Des bruits de pas et une respiration hachée résonnèrent alors derrière elle, mais son esprit était encore trop lent et elle n'eut pas le réflexe de se retourner pour voir de qui il s'agissait. Très vite deux bras vinrent l'entourer et elle sentit un corps se coller au sien, encore chaud d'avoir tant couru. Elle reconnut immédiatement l'odeur de Hideto et ses sanglots redoublèrent violemment tandis qu'il la berçait doucement, déposant des baisers presque frénétiques dans ses cheveux et sur ses joues baignées de larmes.

« Tu m'as fait une peur bleue, idiote. » la sermonna le jeune homme lorsqu'il eut repris son souffle.

Il attendit patiemment qu'elle se calme, la serrant contre lui alors que le froid hivernal réaffirmait graduellement son emprise sur eux. Après de longues minutes, les gémissements d'Akane se firent de plus en plus faibles jusqu'à se muer en soupirs, faisant ainsi s'échapper une fine fumée blanche des lèvres de la brune. Elle trouva finalement la force de se tourner vers son kohai dont elle effleura le visage du bout des doigts, visage qu'elle était heureuse de ne pas avoir abîmé, chose qu'elle aurait amèrement regretté par la suite.

« Tu m'aimes ? demanda-t-elle soudain.

—Évidemment, répondit-il aussitôt, surpris.

—Dis-le moi, réclama l'héritière.

—Je t'aime.

—Tu ne m'abandonneras pas ? Tu ne me feras pas de mal ? Jamais ?

—Non, bien sûr que non, lui assura son petit-ami, de plus en plus perdu sous cet assaut de questions.

—Promets-le, ordonna-t-elle.

—Je le promets, jura le plus jeune. Mais Kane, dis-moi ce qu'il s'est passé, je ne comprends rien. Comment je suis censé t'aider moi ? Si je peux faire quoi que ce soit je le ferais. »

Ses yeux noisette s'égarèrent alors qu'elle formulait le premier désir qui lui vint à l'esprit :

« Je voudrais juste être une fille normale à qui il arrive des choses normales. Rien de plus… »


	21. Épilogue

Épilogue

Mi-Mars

Depuis plusieurs jours déjà, l'internat était en totale effervescence. L'année était enfin terminée et une agitation sans pareille régnait dans le bâtiment tandis que le ballet désordonné que formaient les élèves entrant et sortant s'exécutait avec précipitation. On demandait gentiment aux futurs universitaires de libérer leur chambre aussi vite que possible pour pouvoir y accueillir les nouvelles recrues, et de ce fait on ne cessait d'entendre ronfler les moteurs des voitures dans la cour en contrebas. À peine l'une d'elles était-elle partie qu'une autre prenait sa place, leur carrosserie luisant sous le soleil matinal. Une silhouette observait distraitement tous ces préparatifs depuis sa fenêtre, puis elle fut prise d'un brusque sursaut d'énergie en se rappelant que ses propres bagages n'étaient toujours pas prêts. Elle abaissa sa main et les fins rideaux blancs retombèrent dans un léger froissement, tremblotant avant de reprendre leur place originelle.

Sans perdre une seconde, elle se remit à l'ouvrage, enchainant les allers-retours entre l'armoire et sa valise déjà pleine à craquer, s'acharnant pour y entasser autant d'affaires que possible. Dire qu'à son arrivée tout tenait parfaitement bien à l'intérieur, c'était à n'y rien comprendre. Elle ne passa cependant pas des heures à s'interroger sur un éventuel rétrécissement de sa petite malle noire et se résolut à fourrer ses draps dans un sac plastique qui lui servaient habituellement pour faire des courses en ville. Ville à laquelle elle n'aurait aucun mal à faire ses adieux, tout comme à ce lycée d'ailleurs.

Ses paquetages enfin bouclés, le désormais ex-occupant des lieux se glissa hors de la chambre et esquissa un sourire de satisfaction lorsque le cliquetis caractéristique de la serrure se fit entendre. Il n'avait rien contre cet endroit mais il avait conscience qu'il n'était pas bon pour certaines personnes auxquelles il tenait d'y rester trop longtemps, aussi avait-il hâte de le quitter pour commencer une nouvelle vie plus tranquille ailleurs. Du moins on pouvait espérer qu'elle serait plus tranquille que l'année qui venait de s'écouler. Trois morts tout de même… Et on ne pouvait pas franchement dire qu'il n'y était pour rien, mais il avait bien fallu _la_ protéger, c'était ce qu'il faisait depuis le début. On pouvait même dire que c'était devenu sa seule raison d'être : veiller à ce qu'il ne _lui_ arrive rien, à ce que ceux qui osaient _lui_ faire du mal le paient au juste prix. Shinji d'abord, puis Tetsu –cela semblait inévitable pour lui-, et enfin Sakurazawa. Il avait regretté de devoir s'en prendre à ce dernier, il savait que cela _lui_ ferait de la peine, seulement il n'avait pas eu le choix.

Cela n'avait été qu'un pur hasard si l'élève avait découvert la véritable nature du surveillant, mais au final il s'en félicitait car ainsi il avait pu agir à temps et éviter qu'_elle_ ne soit blessée. Il n'avait appris qu'après coup pour cette histoire de drogues et de lettres parcourues d'écritures délirantes, mais cela n'avait fait que lui prouver qu'il avait eu raison d'agir. Ce qu'il avait vu lui avait suffi à comprendre. Un autre étudiant avait involontairement bousculé le pion alors que celui-ci sortait son portefeuille pour payer son déjeuner, et dudit portefeuille était tombée des photos d'_elle _dont on voyait immédiatement qu'elles avaient été prises à la volée, sans qu'_elle_ le sache. Toutes avaient pour décor la bibliothèque. L'origine de cette impression d'être observée trouvait donc ici son explication, une explication pour le moins inattendue. Il avait fait semblant de ne rien avoir remarqué mais déjà son cerveau travaillait à cent à l'heure, réfléchissant à la manière la plus simple et la moins dangereuse d'éliminer cette nouvelle menace. Cela n'avait pas été bien difficile. Il savait que le jeune homme se rendait chaque soir sur le toit pour fumer une dernière cigarette avant l'extinction des feux. Le reste n'était qu'un jeu d'enfant, il n'avait eu qu'à utiliser son don, sans même avoir à se déplacer en personne. Une légère poussée, rien de plus, et le corps avait chuté dans le vide. La seule fausse note demeurait le réverbère dont il n'avait absolument pas anticipé la présence et qui n'avait rendu que plus macabre la découverte du corps. Enfin… ce qui était fait était fait.

La mince silhouette se faufila dans les couloirs, sa valise chargée à bloc roulant derrière elle. Elle avançait avec détermination, droit devant elle, sans accorder un seul regard à ses anciens camarades ou aux nouveaux venus, quand bien même ceux-ci étaient clairement perdus dans le dédale de l'internat. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, elle, c'était atteindre la sortie. Ainsi, dévalant les escaliers, elle entrevit enfin son objectif : les portes du réfectoire qui, grandes ouvertes, l'appelaient ardemment, l'encourageant à les franchir sans hésiter. Mais avant cela restait une dernière étape obligatoire et elle se dirigea vers l'une des longues tables du mess qui pour l'occasion s'était vu entièrement réaménagé en une sorte de bureau d'accueil des étudiants. Un sourire radieux aux lèvres, elle déposa lourdement les livres de cours que leur lycée leur avait prêté pour l'année et, une fois que la surveillante eu vérifié que tout était en ordre, elle put récupérer son chèque de caution qu'elle déchira aussitôt. Se décalant sur la droite et se rapprochant à chaque pas un peu plus de la sortie, elle rendit ensuite les clefs de sa chambre à une cuisinière réquisitionnée pour l'occasion, une femme aux allures de garçon manqué qu'elle avait appris à apprécier.

« Félicitations pour tes examens ! lui dit chaleureusement cette dernière.

—Merci. Bon courage à vous pour la suite, répondit poliment l'ex-pensionnaire.

—C'est gentil. Pour tout te dire je ne reste pas ici, lui confia l'employée. Mon mari est muté dans le Hokkaïdo et nous nous y installons le mois prochain, mais je serais sans doute partie de toute façon. Cette année a été un peu trop éprouvante, je ne sais pas si l'école s'en remettra…

—Éprouvante, oui… »

Sans rien laisser paraître de son amusement, l'assassin leva la main en guise de salut et s'éloigna de quelques pas avant de se stopper sur le seuil de la porte. Il regarda tout autour de lui, comme pour évaluer le danger ambiant. Danger qui s'avérait inexistant puisqu'il l'avait éradiqué. _Elle_ était en sécurité désormais. Il allait pouvoir se rendormir et _lui_ laisser la place…

« Kane-chan ! »

Sachant que c'était ainsi qu'on avait l'habitude de _l'_appeler, la silhouette se tourna vers Sakura qui agitait vivement les bras dans sa direction, lui faisant signe d'embarquer dans la voiture au plus vite. Oui, elle dormirait. _Pour le moment._

Akane cligna des yeux deux ou trois fois avant d'étudier les alentours avec hébétude, se demandant comment elle avait fait pour atterrir là aussi rapidement. _Bah, je devais être plongée dans mes pensées, ça m'arrive souvent après tout_, songea-t-elle. Secouant la tête pour se débarrasser de cette étrange impression, elle trottina sur l'allée de graviers pour rejoindre son amie qui l'aida à caser sa valise dans le coffre déjà un peu trop plein. Les deux jeunes filles s'entassèrent ensuite sur la banquette arrière aux côtés de Hideto qui passa aussitôt un bras autour des épaules de sa petite amie tandis qu'à l'avant, Ken signalait à leur chauffeur qu'il pouvait mettre les gaz.

« Laissons cet enfer derrière nous ! » s'exclama-t-il en calant ses pieds sur le tableau de bord.

Bien sûr il ignorait que l'enfer les accompagnait.

* * *

**Voilà donc le dénouement final. Alors, surpris ? **

**Personnellement je me suis beaucoup amusée à écrire cette histoire au style assez différent de ce que je fais d'habitude, et j'espère que ça vous aura plu jusqu'au bout.**

**Les deux prochains fictions que j'ai prévues sont des fictions originales et ne seront pas postées ici mais sur le blog (si vous voulez les suivre vous êtes les bienvenus).**

**Ciao ciao !**


End file.
